It Takes A Village
by umbreonix
Summary: Rio is the classic, control-freak, workaholic. Everything in her life plan has an order, everything in her day-to-day plans have an order. So you can imagine how thrown she is when the village harvest sprites show up at her door to apologize that they ACCIDENTALLY BROUGHT HER FUTURE DAUGHTER BACK THROUGH TIME. Now she is forced to balance a family life with work this holiday season
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Excited to be writing in Durotos Chilly Noses and Warm Hearts Holiday Prompt! All of us were assigned a prompt related to the holiday season and I was given "A family gathering" Gotta admit I was stuck at first but I basically know what I want to do now. These will be in a series of every 1 to** 2 day **updates. Advent calendar style**

As soon as I was done milking, I shoved my gloves back on and shivered. I hate the cold.

"Let's go girls!" I called out as I moved across the barn, ringing a brass cowbell. Several moos and baas were all the response I needed to know I got their attention. I exhaled in relief knowing I wasn't going to have to shove a 600 pound animal today. Then I grimaced at the sight of my own condensed breath. _Goddess Damn_ , I hate the cold.

This season was truly going to make or break me.

It's not like I hadn't considered the winter when I agreed to take on this farm last spring, but I knew this was only going to make the worst season of the year even worse. All I had to look forward to was waking up every morning in a freezing house that I hadn't had time to winterize, bundling up in a billion layers that would never seem like enough and long LONG hikes through snow.

I paused at the front doors, putting the bell back in my bag before fiddling with the double door handles, shrugging with the lock mechanism through the bulky fabric of my gloves which were hindering my grip and dexterity. When the deadbolt slid in and the doors popped open to the outside, I raised a fist in victory. The momentary satisfaction was cut short when the vicious wind kicked in, showering me with icy pellets.

"Out you go…" I said almost apologetically, and the animals sauntered out, for the most part, unbothered. "You brave souls." I muttered.

I checked my watch, 7:00AM, record timing. I felt my mood lift again.

I pulled out my notebook and crossed off the neatly written _take care of livestock_.

I tried to keep my spirits up as I read the next step, _prepare and sow fields_.

I slammed my book shut and let my gaze span across the grey morning beyond the pasture. All that could be seen was a thick blanket of snow across the rolling landscape. I couldn't even see where I had tilled the day before. Who would have guessed there would be this much snow on the first day of winter?

Again I looked at my watch, an unnecessary and slightly neurotic action since I had just checked. If I was to go to bed at ten it meant I only had fifteen hours to make this all happen. If I factored in eating… I did some mental math- not enough time probably. Generally it took 12 hours on the first day of each season to sow and entire new season's worth of crops- winter cold and snow was going to slow everything too.

I'd have to rush this. I hurried back towards the little farmhouse I called my home to grab my supplies.

It was painfully pathetic compared to the other buildings in town, a well worn shack that hadn't seen much love for at least a few generations. Which is sad… since I've built pretty much every other house in the village. There just hasn't been any time for personal projects and luxuries. There's farming to do and restoration plans to finish, any free time outside of that is more productively spent foraging, mining, fishing or gathering building materials for the next restoration project.

That's my life in a nutshell: lists on top of lists, checklists that get to be expanded if you reach their ends.

Today I was going to cross off some major items even if it killed me.

It was on my way back I noticed the postwoman making her way to the house. I cursed under my breath and started to walk faster over as she waved at me.

"Coming!" I called as I half galloped over to meet her at the mailbox.

Tina grinned, "Rio! Hey!" she said. "How's the first day of the holiday season treating you?"

"Snow's a bit of a setback," I reported, "but I conservatively, I think I can safely say I'm going to be able to get all of my broccoli planted today, optimistically, all the daikons and bok choy too."

Of course, every second I stood here, the less chance of that there was going to be. Don't get me wrong, I like Tina a lot but I didn't have to time today, I hoped she didn't notice my shuffling.

Tina sighed, "Rio seriously do you ever stop? Talk of the village was maybe you were finally going to take a break from destroying yourself now that it's winter."

"There's plenty of winter crops," I said waving my hand in dismissal. "Rest is for the dead."

I wondered if I should have just said something like "Well gotta get back to work," but I figured it was rude to not ask her about herself in response.

"How about you?" I asked a couple heart beats too late to not sound forced.

She glanced up at the sky almost wistfully, "To be honest, it's a little hard you know?"

I glanced at her in disbelief. There's something I never thought I'd hear out of her mouth.

She gave me a slight smile. "I was actually talking to a bunch of other people on my route already today and everyone kind of agreed, it's the first time you really think about what it really means to be away from your family. Usually, back home, my sisters and I would start decorating the house today."

"Yeah, I can see how that would be hard," I said, putting myself in her shoes.

"How about with you?" She asked.

I fiddled with my glove uncomfortably, "Oh, I guess that's not such a big deal for me, I'm used to being alone starry night. My family's not really that close."

"Aw Rio," she said in sympathy.

I shrugged awkwardly, "I don't really care either way. I just want to get through this winter so I can get back to working without just being outside being a struggle- heck with this forsaken season!"

"That's so sad though," She urged, "winter is supposed to be the happiest time of the year." She leaned back and sighed deeply then there was a glimmer in her eye. "Maybe I'll just have to find myself a boyfriend, you should get on it too Rio."

I almost choked on thin air. "What?"

"NO ONE, spends Starry Night alone- that's just sad." She said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "If you can't have family you gotta do the next best thing, get a date. Then who knows… Maybe by next year you'll have a family of your own." She winked.

I laughed nervously, "That's some insane reason to catapult into something as big as a relationship- not being able to be alone for one day."

She gave a sheepish smile, "Maybe you're right."

"Anyway, it was nice talking to you Tina. I gotta get back to work." I said.

She nodded, "For sure, let's talk again soon." The signature farewell for two people who never really talk.

With that she was off and I only spared a moment to watch after her. Was I the only person who had to plan everything through? I kind of envied her spontaneity.

I couldn't risk something like dating yet, that wasn't in the life plan. I had an order to things: get through school, find a job, develop a career, be firmly secure financially and only then pursue a relationship and have a family.

Doing any of these things out of order could mess everything up. Like what if I'd had a college boyfriend who proposed to me? Out of school I'd have had to have coordinated where I worked based off of where he could also find work- our options would have been severely limited.

Then what if we got married? The next step is typically children- but I couldn't afford to be pregnant while still setting my farm up! Even now, I was already juggling being a farmer and carpenter to this town, I could never balance a boyfriend!

I shook my head. No, everything has its own order.

I opened the front door to my house and froze at something that **definitely** should not have been there.

A small toddler in a monkey onesie was crawling across my floor. The _chipped and splintered_ floor, my Goddess, I was gonna get sued.

She looked up at me with shining blue eyes and a blond curl fell out from under her hood.

"Mama!"


	2. Chapter 2

I closed the door in an instant without thinking. I stared blankly at my hand which still held the knob. A quick gust of wind ran through the farm fields behind me, lifting sheets of snow- the winter equivalent to a tumbleweed rolling by.

I opened the door again, I must have misheard her there.

She was closer now, right at the doorway. She tried to stand, pushing up from the ground and sticking up her rump, which had a little tail sewn on, it shook as she tried to get upright and she fell back. Undeterred, she tried again, getting onto two legs against all odds and she wobbled towards me. "Mama!"

A second wave of panic ran in through me? Did I ever accidentally knock someone up?

I slapped my forehead at the stupidity of that thought. That was impossible for two reasons.

I looked at the little girl in disbelief, she couldn't have been more than a year old. How did she even get into my house?

This time I stepped in and closed the door behind me. The girl got to her destination and clung to my leg with glee.

"Hey there," I said nervously patting the hood on her head. Is that what you do with babies? Pet them? Didn't seem right... "Where's your mother?"

"Mama!" She said again.

I bit my lip, "No, definitely not."

"Mam" She said, the last bit slurred as she rubbed her face into my overall. I bit my lip and looked away- dang it, that was adorable.

Ok, back to reality Rio.

"This is a thing," I said to myself. "This is happening."

I looked at my watch, 7:30. I'd have to go into town to try and track down her parents. Maybe I could just leave her with Hana, the general store seemed like a pretty public place to ask around if you were missing your kid. Plus it wasn't too far away.

Just as I had made up my mind, there was a frantic knock at my door. I say knock but it was more like a quick rap with a tiny hand.

I opened it and Aaron and Alice stood before me looking quite nervous.

This was not normal for the harvest sprites. I'd actually say it was so unusual, that finding a toddler in my house became the second weirdest thing to happen today.

Alice grimaced. "Hey Rio…. Ug, I don't even know how to say this." She looked like she really didn't want to be here.

Aaron quickly interjected. "Oh, Goddess Rio, we are so sorry! I mean, we're still wrapping our head around it- but it seems like we really, really messed up!"

"What happened?" I asked.

The toddler moved off of me and sat/fell down in front of the female sprite, grabbing at Alice playfully. Alice for her part seemed completely unamused. I just watched quietly, I thought only certain people could see sprites…

Aaron glanced around nervously. "It's not so much what happened as what is going to happen… which is why we don't know all the details, it's something future us apparently did which is why Alice doesn't seem very sorry." With that statement, he sent her an accusing look.

"I'm confused and a little freaked out." I said honestly, "What's going on?"

Aaron buried his face in his hands. "So your daughter might have taken a certain candy from us that the Goddess said not to give to humans."

"I don't have a daughter," I said in confusion.

"Just listen first," said Alice in annoyance.

Aaron sent her a displeased look again, before speaking. "So… we have all kinds of magical candies, for instance, there's this candy that human's call 'grow up candy' since it makes human babies grow up for a month."

"What is the point in that?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, "It used to be more popular in the olden days when farmers wanted their babies to work as labourers."

I honestly didn't even have a response to that.

"So your baby ate this different candy: the send back candy. It sends the eater back a random amount of time."

"WHAT'S THE POINT IN THAT?!" I shouted in alarm.

Alice threw up her hands in annoyance, "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO HAVE A POINT? MAYBE IT'S JUST COOL!"

"I-"

Alice cut my response off and gestured with her head to the little girl trying to give her a hug, both of her arms were too preoccupied fending her off. "This is your daughter."

I folded my hands together, processing.

"Her name's Sophie," Aaron said awkwardly. As if that would help me cope with this rather FLIPPING HUGE WRECKINGBALL MOMENT. He shuffled awkwardly when I still didn't say anything. "She's uh.. cute. Good job."

A hand went to my forehead so fast I actually ended up slapping myself a bit. "WHAT DO WE DO?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, "Nothing we can do, it will wear off in 30 days and she'll go back to her own time."

A sat down at my table and rubbed my temples. "I had an order." I mumbled. "An order to everything."

"Tough," said Alice, "sometimes life sends you curveballs, deal with it."

"Alice!" Aaron said in dismay. "We should be apologizing, not scolding!"

Alice groaned and rolled her head back. " _We_ have no memories of this happening, future us from _one of many timelines,_ did this and they're probably apologizing to that future Rio right now. Isn't that enough? We didn't do this and still might never do this!"

Aaron looked at me one more time. "Uh, sorry."

"It's fine," I lied.

They edged towards the door anxious to be out. "You just need to look after her for a month… the Harvest Goddess is trying to work this out right now."

"A MONTH?…" I exclaimed.

"It's _your_ baby," said Alice eyeing the doorknob that was way too high for her to reach. "Could you help us out?"

I ignored her. "I can't take care of a baby! Look at this place! It's barely human proof, let alone baby proof!"

Alice shrugged, "Then fix it. We've seen you build entire houses."

"Oh Harvest Goddess…." I mumbled.

"So door?" She asked.

"All my plans are going to get terribly offset," I stressed.

Alice glanced at Aaron in realization. "Oh dang, we're harvest sprites- forget this." She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a couple of blue sparkles.

Aaron panicked, "Wait Alice!" He glanced at me. "Sorry again Rio!" With that, he also vanished.

I sat in complete stress-induced catatonic silence for a short moment before I turned to the baby. She looked at where her friends had disappeared. At first, she was amused by the trick, then when she realized they weren't coming back, she began to cry. Loudly.

 _Oh Goddess why._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Aha, I really pumped about this story. Since it's going to be near-daily updates, some chapters might be really short so sorry about that XD_**

 ** _Another story another Rio- this will probably be my last ANB fic, I'm running out of personalities :P TBH out of all of the Rios, I'd say I'm the most like this one I'm almost ashamed to say, and she is definitely based off of how I play the Harvest Moon games- I pack as much as I humanly can into each day such that my poor farmer never gets any rest- animals, plants, forage, repeat. How do you guys play?_**

 ** _I've already been getting some inquiries about the father - he'll show up eventually, might not be for a while though, something to look forward to_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm already a liar, I said daily updates but there will be no chapter tomorrow since I'll be busy all day in a skating competition- what can I say, it is the winter season**

* * *

A couple of the village girls sat around the house looking… uncomfortable.

After the sprites had disappeared, I had run out into town for help. I found Tina still on her route and, within a quick instant, she had somehow managed to gather the others.

"It is so cold in here Rio!" Felicity commented. She looked skeptically at a part of the wall beside the old couch. "Seriously, is that a hole? I can see outside!"

"That's what you have to say about everything I just told you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Seriously, what is with this place?" Asked Tina. "Aren't you a carpenter?"

"A farmer," I said.

"Same thing," she dismissed.

I guess in the eyes of this town, she wasn't wrong.

Iroha watched the baby move around the room, gripping at different objects with alert fascination. "I must say, your daughter is quite cute." She commented. She looked like she wanted to reach out and pick her up but was too uncertain on how to hold a baby.

"Can we clarify here for a moment?" I asked. "I'm telling you guys she magically appeared from the future. I can't tell if your casual responses are a result of not actually believing me or if you are all really just _that okay_ with this explanation?"

They all looked at me quizzically. It was Yuri who spoke. "The Harvest Goddess works in… mysterious ways."

"We never said we didn't believe you," said Felicity.

Tina shrugged, "Like, it's super weird but if it happened, it happened, y'know?"

Iroha finally gained the courage to pick the baby up and place her on her lap, hugging her from behind like a teddy bear.

All of us were distracted for a moment as we melted with a blissful expression- Sophie was giggling and it was actually adorable.

Tina clapped her hands together, "This is amazing Rio! Looks like you'll have a family this season after all! I'm jealous!"

The look I gave her was incorrigible.

She stood up and moved over in front of Iroha, squatting down to play. She shook both of Sophie's hands. "You're so cute I could just eat you up!"

"Ti Ti!" Sophie said gleefully.

Tina beamed, "Oh my gosh she knows my name!... Sort of."

Felicity clapped her hands together. "I hadn't thought of that but of course she'd know us too!" She leaned in front of the baby as well. "Sophie, who am I?" She asked gently with a sugar sweet voice.

"Fu!" Sophie said gleefully.

"She got the F," I said. "I imagine 'Felicity' is a little hard to say."

Iroha turned the baby around to face her. "My name? What is my name?"

"Iroha," Sophie said plainly with perfect inflection.

Iroha beamed and we all deadpanned, that was surprisingly not-cute.

"She definitely spent a day drilling that name into her," Tina said to me conspiratorially.

Felicity had been pacing around at this time and briefly inspected a rusty nail sticking out of my wall. "You're going to have to make some repairs," she commented.

Iroha agreed. "You cannot keep a child in this environment."

"I can't very well turn this area into a construction site either though if she's going to be here." I commented dryly.

Felicity clapped her hands together excitedly, "I was waiting for you to say something like that! Girls, time to babysit!"

Tina squealed, and Yuri gave a slight smile, betraying her excitement.

Tina had swept Sophie out of Iroha's lap and her and Felicity were almost out the door with my daughter before Iroha added to me, "We'll have her home by tonight, Rio."

Then the group was gone in a cloud of smoke. Literally, a real dust cloud was left in their wake. I coughed uncontrollably. I had tried to sweep when I first moved in but almost died from asphyxiation. Goddess this place was a wreck. I watched them for a short and somewhat surprised moment from my window feeling a brief pang as they stumbled gleefully through the snow. _When did all the other girls in town get so close?_ I hadn't noticed at all. I guess I was too busy to notice everyone in town forming relationships.

I made a face. _…Also did this count as kidnapping and should I be more concerned?_

Then I turned to survey the house and sighed- and how the _hell_ did they think I was going to complete any renovations by sundown?

I pulled out my little notebook and gave a brief, sorrow-filled glance at my to-do list before crossing it all out.

I threw back on my coat and headed out into town. I was pretty sure I had seen blueprints in Rebecca's studio for upgrading existing buildings, I could get some ideas from those.

* * *

 **I like how Psycho Kay summarized this fic, a cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie. You know, I think that's exactly what I'm going to end up going for. Maybe I'll even re-do the synopsis. Probably over time, I will start making the situations a little more ridiculous- I need to find just the right balance though**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's about time!" Said Rebecca as I handed her the gold. "Seriously, I was wondering if you were ever going to fix that dump you call a home. People in town were starting to wonder about you."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"How could any normal person stand to live that way?" She exclaimed. "I'm just glad you're at least a responsible enough mother to not make your kid endure the same conditions!"

I froze. "How do you know? I only told the girls a couple minutes ago!"

Rebecca laughed, "You really are out of the loop."

I was taken aback, "How can I be out of the loop if it's literally my own news?"

She shook her head, "I mean you somehow have no idea how fast gossip spreads here. I heard from Emma who heard from Dunhill who ran into the girls and your toddler."

"And you don't think it's strange she just appeared one day in my house?" I asked skeptically. If I had heard that rumour circling, _I_ wouldn't have believed it.

Rebecca shrugged, "The Harvest Goddess does some weird stuff."

I gave a weak smile and rolled up my purchase with an elastic before leaving.

I paused at the town plaza as I realized that I needed to order the next couple weeks worth of animal feed, the winter snow had completely covered all of my grass and I had to be ready for any storms. I trudged up to the animal stall and placed my order as curtly as possible. The town animal dealer hated small chat.

Neil nodded as I handed him the gold, "I'll have the feed in your barn before tomorrow"

"Rio!" Rod, the pet vendor a stall over waved me down.

I headed over curiously. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Heard you have a kid, that's cool!" He said.

I rubbed my temple, "How do _you_ know that?"

He beamed, "Hana stopped by on her walk to see the new kittens." He gestured at himself and Neil. "We saw the girl brigade pass through lower town with the little monkey earlier and were wondering what that was about so I asked. Hana said that the Goddess accidentally sent your daughter back in time. We thought that was crazy!"

mSomehow, I got the sense the animal dealer really didn't care, as he did not bother to chime in and allowed Rod to speak on behalf of them both.

I gave Rod an awkward shrug, "I'll admit, I'm a little freaked out by it all. It's going to be hard managing a baby and a farm."

He grinned, "I bet, but if anyone can manage it, it's you."

For everything I do, I have a hard time taking compliments. I glanced away bashfully, "Yeah, I guess." I rolled the blueprint round in my hand, "Well I best be going."

Rod laughed, "As always."

I got stopped and congratulated several times on my way back to my farm something of which I took with quite a bit of embarrassment. I had never realized how invested everyone was in everyone else's lives.

Construction went on until dusk. Tina came into the farm holding Sophie's hand.

"Maaama!" Sophie called. She broke off from Tina and struggled through the snow towards me with a lot of difficulties.

I wasn't sure how to react, I bent down and held out my arm tentatively and she tripped into a clumsy hug…. That was pretty cute.

Tina glanced at my work and frowned. "You're not done…"

"The hell I'm not!" I responded in all my straight-man glory. I whacked the wooden panelling of the unfinished building with the back of my hand because that somehow makes a point. "How do you people think I can just make buildings in a day?"

Tina blinked at me in surprise, "See, the things you say are logical, but your actions really don't match your words."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

Tina looked at me in disbelief. "Honestly Rio, you don't see it at all? You keep wondering why all of us are so calm about this crazy baby-from-the-future thing, and it's because everything you do on a daily basis is so crazy that any news about you really could never shock us anymore."

I was dumbfounded, I am the most painfully normal person ever, what is she going on about?

Sophie had tried to move around me so I picked her up and held her with one arm to keep her from the danger. She acted like this was an instinctive motion, moulding her arms and legs around my side perfectly. I guess I often hold her this way…

Tina pointed in dismay. "LOOK, you are holding a baby in one hand and literally hammering a window frame in with your other, all while looking at me and holding a conversation!"

I glanced at my work. She was throwing me off schedule, and the conversation didn't seem like it would be ending so I started back on construction behind my back. I had thought I was being subtle- like finishing off an essay for one class in the lecture before while you're pretending to listen.

"Sorry, that's rude," I admitted. I dropped the hammer. "I'll give you my full attention." I put down the baby for good measure.

Tina shook her head in amazement, "Do you even realize that normal people can't do that?"

"Multitask?" I asked incredulously.

Tina shook her head in amusement, "That's the town's Rio for you."

Not understanding what she meant I turned around, looked at the house and I sighed. "Well, I've only been going for half a day… turns out I had all sorts of foundational issues. I got carried away and had to start from scratch."

Tina grinned "Oh yay! Guess you have no choice but to stay with me tonight!" She turned to the toddler, "Sophie, sleepover!"

The girl clearly had no idea what it was Tina meant but got excited none-the-less because she got excited.

I feel like I'm being drug around for my baby. I wondered briefly if this is how people with dogs feel?

Tina picked her up in a tight hug and then paused and glanced at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh I was just thinking, maybe you should get to hold her- we took her away all day, you've never gotten to really see your own daughter."

"It's fine, don't wo-" I started to say but Tina passed Sophie over to me and I went quiet as she reached out her arms and casually wrapped them around the back of my neck. It was weird at how naturally she responds to me.

She was warm and a little squishy and she was once again moulded into my arms perfectly.

I couldn't help burying my face into her neck, she had that baby smell…

Tina cooed, "Aw, you two look so cute together."

 **I feel like I should say something here but I'm literally falling asleep. OMG I'm so tired, tgif. Thanks everyone for reading. Uh, I guess quick answer to one question, "how many chapters is this going to be?" Ahaha no earthly idea, definitely going to be wrapped up before the prompt ends dec 31 so max 38ish, probably less**


	5. Chapter 5

She lead me and the baby up the stairs of the newspaper building into her personal quarters. I couldn't help but look around.

Tina laughed, "Why are you looking around as if you've never seen the place? You built it!"

I laughed back nervously, "Yeah, I guess you're right there. I've just never seen it furnished."

Tina frowned slightly, "Yeah, I guess you've never been over… It's hard to believe."

I put Sophie down and she began to crawl around and explore. "Well, I've been busy."

That answer didn't seem to satisfy her. "I suppose so… I just can't believe I let you voluntarily build my house and never even invited you over after I moved in to thank you."

I turned from my inspection of the neat line of labelled mason jars she had across her kitchen shelf to smile at her politely. "Well, you're doing me a solid now."

She grinned, "That's true" She moved past me to rummage through her cupboards, "Here, are you guys hungry? I can make us something to eat."

"That would be great thanks," I said in relief. After building half of a house today, I was starving.

I took a chair by the kitchen as she cooked where I could keep an eye on the baby.

"So I was thinking about that plan I told you this morning," she said.

"Plan?" I asked.

She looked away from her cooking for a second to give me a cheeky grin. "To woo a man before starry night!"

I laughed, "You're still on that?" I asked.

She pretended to be upset, "Well we didn't _all_ have our family transported to us magically for the holiday season."

"Fair enough," I laughed, surprised at how normal I was starting to find the notion.

"I think I'll go for Rod," she said.

I paused for a moment to picture the two together before nodding, "Yeah, you guys would go pretty well together," I admitted.

"I always thought he was kind of cute," she admitted.

"And super friendly," I agreed.

She smiled to herself as she rummaged through the fridge for some final ingredients. "You know Rio, it's cool how natural girl talk is with you. We should hang out more often."

"I supposed I should start trying to balance my schedule better," I noted. "It would be cool to hang out some more now and again."

She squirted ketchup onto the now completed omelette rice dishes and served them. "My specialty!" She announced dramatically.

Sophie crawled up onto a chair beside me, head barely able to look above the table top above the table.

"Omu!" She slurred.

Tina clapped, "Yes omelette rice!"

Sophie looked at me expectantly and pointed at the dish.

"Such a diva." I commented. I took a fork and spooned a small chunk of the dish and fed it to her. A contented blush crossed her cheeks.

I cut another section but took a bite myself instead and the baby pouted. "Oh my goddess, this is heavenly!" I said.

"Hmhmhm," Tina chuckled smugly, "One of the only things I can cook but heck I do it well!"

As we continued to eat, Tina began to work out the logistics of our stay. "So you to can take the bed-"

"-I couldn't!" I interjected.

"You two will take the bed," she insisted. "I can't let a baby sleep on a couch."

"I guess that's true," I agreed.

"And as for tomorrow morning, I told Rod that you were coming over and he was like 'That's so fun! Why don't you all come to my place for breakfast tomorrow before work? We should all help out!' and obviously, I was like, OMG, miracle opportunity!" She glanced at me in excitement.

I smiled for her, "What do you know, no good deed goes unrewarded."

She clasped her hands together in excitement and squealed. "I'm so pumped, be my wingwoman! Help me charm him!"

"I'll lay on thick how grateful I am that you're helping me out so-" I paused for a moment as a thought hit me. I glanced at her in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"How did you already tell Rod we're staying at your place? We've been with you the whole time."

Tina waved me off, "Please Rio, I'm a journalist! I can spread and gather information at the drop of a dime- that's what it means to be a professional!"

I just looked at her suspiciously.

"Anyway, it's going to be an early morning tomorrow, better start getting everything ready for bed." She said.

I agreed and we began to gather up the dishes.

o0o0o0o

I stood awkwardly in Tina's room with the baby in my arms. It was my first time being alone with Sophie since she first showed up. Certainly, my first time while actually knowing she was my daughter. I held her in front of me to look at her. She was falling asleep, but the vibrant blue of her eyes still flashed between her long eyelashes. When she wasn't running around I swear she looked just like a doll. I sat on the bed and put her on my lap, pulling down her hood to inspect her further. A mess of swirly blonde curls fell out.

She mumbled a bunch of gibberish, she had quite a few teeth already in. She really looked exactly like the me I used to see in baby photos.

"Bedtime, baby doll," I said with slightly more affection than I anticipated. We tucked in and I felt myself begin to worry. What if she rolled off in the middle of the night? She seemed so delicate. I pulled her closer feeling her impossibly soft hair.

She pulled away to look at the other side of the bed in confusion.

She pointed at the empty space.

"Dada?"

I felt everything inside me freeze in monumental realization.

"Holy st*t. Of course she has a father!"

* * *

 **Annnd I'll end today's chapter here. See you all tommorow**


	6. Chapter 6

Tina could help but burst out laughing. "You look _terrible._ Honestly, I always thought you'd be a morning person."

I sighed and glanced at Sophie in my right arm. "I kept thinking -what if I roll into her in my sleep?"

Tina beamed, "What a doting mother! Now hurry up and get ready we gotta get to Rod's."

I tried to wipe the sleep from eyes, unsuccessfully.

As Tina flitted around, playing with her hair in the bathroom mirror, I debated over telling her what was currently plaguing my mind.

"Do you have all your stuff?" She asked, putting on her arm warmers.

"Yeah…" I responded, "all in my bag."

"Good, I'm pretty sure he has to be out of town by eight to get back before ten when he opens his stall." She said.

I finally decided I needed to let these thoughts outside of my head.

"Hey Tina?"

She looked at me.

"Who do you think the father is?"

Pin drop silence.

"Ooooooh my Goddess," Tina said quietly. "Honestly I hadn't even thought of it… I guess I thought you'd just asexually duplicate."

"You think I can duplicate baby versions of myself?" I asked in confusion.

Tina went pale, "There's a rumour you can. Tony and Niko swear they saw it once when they walked by you building a house. They said there was at least five Rio's all- wait, why did you specify 'baby versions'?"

"No, someone has to be the father," I said. "And not just someone who knocked me up one night cause Sophie was confused that we were sleeping alone."

"That's so cute!" Tina said with delight, "You and your husband sometimes let Sophie sleep between you- your relationship's so adorable Rio!"

"Thank you," I said dryly. "The hubby and I share a timeless bond, we're celebrating our anniversary next 5-years from now."

"I wonder if it's one of the guys currently living in the village?" She speculated with delight.

"Who knows," I said. "I'm not done the restoration plans yet, so a lot more people are going to be moving in over the next couple years."

Tina paused with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She grimaced and checked the clock, "Let's walk and talk, or we'll be late."

We bundled up and head out the door.

As we were walking down in the trail made by yesterday's footsteps, Tina spoke up. "I was thinking about who the guy could be- Someone cute, who would cuddle with you and your baby at night… Probably with light eyes…"

I blushed a little despite myself at the notion, luckily the cold masked this off as rosy cheeks.

"You don't think it's Rod do you?" She asked.

I thought about it.

"I mean, he's exactly the cute kind of guy who invites people over for breakfast 'cause he wants to help out a displaced neighbour or to cuddle up tight with his wife and child at night, and he's got those bright blue eyes and light-coloured hair..."

She really wasn't wrong.

"Whose to say?" I said nervously, feeling like a terrible person at the notion of maybe stealing a friend's man in the future.

"He is really nice to you," she commented.

"He's nice to everyone," I argued.

We arrived at his door.

"We'll see how Sophie reacts," I said quietly as Tina knocked.

The door opened and Rod stood before us with a wide grin.

Sophie's eyes lit up for a moment and she glanced at me, conflicted, before making up her mind and reaching out towards Rod. "Mm, Mm!' She mumbled with exertion as she spread her arms towards him.

"Alright no formal introduction then, do you want to hold my baby Rod?" I said.

Rod laughed and took Sophie from me. "Aww hey Mini Rio! How's it hanging?"

He bounced her a little and she giggled. She pointed at him, accidentally poking his cheek. "Odd."

He pretended to be hurt by that remark, "Ouch."

"I think she's trying to say Rod." I said. Meaning of course that he wasn't 'Dada'.

Tina let out a sigh of relief and I concurred. He was a good guy, I wouldn't have hated ending up with him, but it would have been AWKWARD with the journalist.

"That's one guy down," Tina said.

Rod sent her a confused look. "Have I missed something?"

"Sophie's been looking for her Dada," Tina explained.

Rod looked at her for a moment and she grinned at him sweetly. "Awww, I don't know whether I'm relieved or disappointed."

If you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't have noticed Tina stiffen a little.

I felt my face heat a little despite how crumby it must have been for Tina to hear her crush say that.

While he hadn't noticed Tina's reaction he must have noticed my expression and quickly corrected himself. "Oh sorry Rio, I wasn't hitting on you there, I swear! I just meant Sophie's really cute, I always wanted a big family, I hope my future kids are as sweet as her."

Rod suddenly realized he was keeping us out in the cold and quickly apologized before letting us in.

"I made eggs, bacon and toast- they're all on the stove, help yourselves!" He said.

Sophie was still in his arms looking delighted. "I wonder if you are a close family friend?" I commented.

Rod sent me an amused smile, "You don't already think of me as a friend?"

I glanced away nervously, "Yeah, you're right… She just seems to like you more than everyone else we've run into so far."

Tina seizing the ideal opportunity, walked up behind Rod and placed a hand on his shoulder. Nice, casual body contact- she's a frightening natural, I'm in awe.

"Of course she loves Rod, who doesn't?" She said.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back on his head. "Stop it, even a guy gets shy when he gets a compliment like that."

Since Tina's hand had been on his arm, she had felt his biceps flex at his motion. She sent me a conspiratory open-mouthed gasp. _Muscular_ she mouthed. I tried not to laugh at what was going on behind his back.

Tina noticed my amusement and was spurred on, sending him an exaggerated lustful look, biting her lower lip.

I had to quickly turn and start loading my plate, so he wouldn't see my expression.

Goddess, I wished I could be that brazen around the guy I liked.

 _The guy I like,_ I thought absentmindedly- I guess I really didn't have anyone like that right now. Maybe that was a good hint it wasn't anyone I currently knew.

We sat at the table. Sophie had given up on Rod and returned to my side so I could help her eat.

For a while Rod and Tina both gushed as I fed her eggs, then they moved on to other conversations and I tried to keep mostly quiet to let them talk, only occasionally interjecting to hype Tina up to Rod. I hadn't forgotten my primary duty here after all.

Time must have past a bit faster than we thought because there was a loud knock at the door and then Neil, the animal dealer, barged in, looking grumpier than usual. He barely glanced at us before turning to Rod.

"Why-"

"DADA!"

Literally, no one spoke. No one spoke for a long while, completely shocked.

Maybe Neil was in denial like when I first met Sophie, who knows. Or maybe since he hadn't met her yet he just assumed that's something she says to everyone.

He did seem slightly shaken by that interjection but he tried to repeat what he was trying to say. "Why aren't you at our meeting point? We have to head out if we want to open in time."

The rest of us were a little more aware of the significance of what the baby had just said and he got no response other than Rod staring at him with an open-mouthed grin.

"You dog!" Rod finally said in glee.

Neil looked confused.

Sophie had scrambled out of her seat in this time and managed to make a full sprint towards the animal dealer.

He looked on bewildered as a little monkey tried to climb his camo-clad leg like it were a tree.

"Dadee!" She squeaked in glee.

"The F-"

"LANGUAGE!" Rod interjected with delight.

Neil stared at the girl with an expression that failed to not look panicked as she stepped back with an almost irritated looking expression (that looked VERY FAMILIAR FROM A CERTAIN ANIMAL DEALER THAT I GUESS I KNEW LITTLE BETTER THAN I THOUGHT) and looked up at him expectantly reaching up in the universal language of _'why haven't you picked me up yet?'._

I braced myself, completely unsure on how he was going to react. I honestly didn't trust him not to be a complete jerk. If he brushed her off and made her cry I would whoop his ass to the next town and back.

He picked her up with a confused look, not looking away from her for a minute.

She squealed in glee and with an open mouth started to lean into him.

"What's she doing?" He asked with a shaking voice leaning his head away.

"I think she's trying to give her daddy a good morning kiss!" Rod called out in glee, having way too much fun.

Neil turned his head with a grimace and Sophie planted a very wet-looking one on his cheek.

Rod was beside himself laughing, between his breaths he managed to say, "and here you're always saying you want to avoid all personal relationships with your customers."

Neil and I had very pointedly not made any sort of eye contact in this whole event. Anytime his glance looked like it even _might_ be turning my way I turned to somewhere else pretending to be fascinated by some aspect of Rod's cabin, but from my peripheral, I could see he never tried. He either must be feeling the same awkward way or just really not care. I honestly can't read him at all.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and mumbled, "we're going to be late for work…"

"Everyone," I said, looking at the ground. Oh Goddess I could feel his attention turn to me. "Could we agree not to tell anyone about this 'til we work it out later?"

I guess I mostly intended that towards Tina, who as I think about it, had been unusually quiet this whole time.

Tina blinked. "Oh.. uh… too late on that, sorry."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I asked, "This is the second time you've said something like this! You've been here the whole time!"

"I just told Dunhill." She said.

"HOW?" I asked and before she could give me that _"I'm a journalist"_ spiel again I just shook my head. "Just don't tell anyone else."

"Right," she said with a strained expression. "I'll try."

For a second her image seemed to flicker, and I had to blink.

She slapped her face with both hands in self-disappointment. "Sorry! I already failed! I can't help it when there's a scoop this big! I just told Felicity!"

I groaned. Great, everyone's going to know about this too.

Dunhill came bursting in the house with his big camera. He immediately enveloped Neil and Sophie in a huge hug. "Neil my boy! Look at you getting hitched in the future and having such a cute little daughter!"

Neil was completely ridged. Sophie was loving it.

"Alright say cheese!" The old man said and snapped a photo.

He looked at his camera screen. "Alright then… now let's try smiling." He held the camera back up, "Say Happy!"

That didn't work either.

"One more time, say: itchisickawikachuchu!" He said.

Sophie must have found his gibberish the funniest thing ever cause she opened up her mouth wide and squealed with glee. The camera flashed.

Dunhill was completely silent. He looked at the picture. "Well isn't she the cutest thing to ever have two legs? I've found my muse."

He took her from Neil who was more than willing to surrender his baby, still, like many young men about his age, freaking out at the notion of unexpected parenthood.

"You two have work to be doing! I'll take her off your hands for the day!"

He turned to Sophie, "I will, won't I sweety?" She giggled and pulled his beard.

Without waiting for permission, he began to walk out the door with our baby. "We have lots to do today Sophie, got to go around town and check on the residents. In the afternoon we'll have a photo shoot!"

Then he was gone, leaving the rest of us to process.

Neil finally spoke, still staring at the door. "Does… does that count as kidnapping?"

"You get used to it," I mumbled.

"So work?" Asked Rod.

"Work," said Neil, grateful for the out.

"WORK," I agreed loudly and bolted to the door, hopefully before anyone could say any more.

I could hear Neil awkwardly say after me, "Later... Rio."

Too be honest, until then I hadn't even been 100 percent sure he remembered my name.

* * *

 **TBH was it really that shocking from me that it was going to be a RioxNeil ship? I struggled coming up with a cute baby name and I just ended up using the name of their baby in that one-shot I wrote how many years ago? So I guess that was kind of a hint too.**

 **Haha sorry Smurf, I was really hoping at least one person was seeing some sort of lead-up to Rod being the dad :P but like Psycho Kay said, common hallmark trope: the first guy the lead speaks to is the love interest.**


	7. Chapter 7

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM

…

I paused. Was that the final nail? When I'm stressed I just tune out and GO. I backed up and inspected my house. My Goddess, I think it's done. When did that happen?

I checked my watch but realized I couldn't make out the hands. It was already dark outside.

Suddenly every muscle in my body started to ache.

I walked into the house and smiled despite my fatigue, it was probably my best work yet. It was my own house after all, I had to pull out the extra stops. Sure I was a little lazy in getting started on building it, but once I was going, the ideas just kept coming. I had built off of Rebecca's plans, adding features I thought were cool as I went along.

She had the classic country house plotted out: somewhat replicating a cozy wood cabin with a high slanted ceiling in the living room, which was divided from the kitchen with a rustic stone wall hosting a large fireplace. Three doors across the back of the house lead to two large bedrooms and a bathroom. My favourite features were the massive window on the west wall of the living room, the dark wood beaming and the white and grey granite countertops I had used to brighten the kitchen.

It seemed oddly airy and warm at the same time.

Standing there in my new house, it was the first time I had put everything into perspective. My life really seemed like it was coming together. I had my dream house, dream farm, I finally seemed to have made some friends in town.

...Although on a more depressing note I guess also I was the new Jane the Virgin and there were a _series of other things going on right now I was doing my best not to think about,_ AND I STILL hadn't gotten my fields ready for the new season. There's that cloud of doom I'm so used to. What am I saying? My life is a mess.

My body was starting to tighten up completely from overuse, at least I had that new bath to look forward to. No more soaking quickly in river water.

There was a knock at my door and I forced myself to move, heading back to the entrance curiously.

"MAMA!" Sophie almost flung herself from Dunhill's arms into mine.

Hana and Emma followed in with amusement.

Emma put a hand on her hip, "Well we _were_ going to come to check on your progress but it looks like you've finished."

"Rio! The new place is magnificent!" Dunhill commented.

Hana put a hand to her cheek to marvel, "Simply splendid, it looks like a million dollars, it really pays to be a master builder."

Emma handed me a basket, whose contents were wrapped in a checkered cloth. "Apple pie for your hard work!"

"Wow," I said in surprise, "Thanks a lot."

"Think of it as a housewarming gift," she said.

I lead them to the kitchen putting the basket on the counter.

"I actually brought something as well," said Hana and she placed down an ancient looking suitcase.

"Now, I was _sure_ I'd seen that monkey costume before," she said fiddling with the steel clip. "-and I realized I had actually made it for my son many decades ago!"

The suitcase popped open as she got the mechanism to work and several different garments were revealed to be neatly folded inside. "I'm guessing I give you these in the future but I suppose since Sophie's here right now and in need of some outfits I can part with them early."

"Oh Harvest King! Thank you so much!" I said. "Her monkey was starting to stink, I was thinking I was going to have to buy new clothes."

"Oo," Emma added as a side note, "You might want to do that anyway. My daughter has been raving about how she wants to dress baby Soph up."

Honestly, I couldn't imagine Yuri raving about _anything_.

"Aw Rio, it's no trouble at all, anything for my three favourite people!" Hana exclaimed.

"Three?" I asked.

Emma clasped my hands in excitement and shock them both erratically. "Oh Right! Rio! We're so happy for you two! Especially Neil! We were so worried about him! This is amazing!"

"Hmm?" I said dumbly with a carefree smile.

Emma looked shocked then backed up and mumbled to Dunhill just loud enough for me to hear. "Oh goodness, I think the poor girl has blacked it out."

Sophie started squirming so I put her down.

"Oh my! I know he's not my son but I've always seen him as my second child and now I feel like I've acquired another daughter in law!" Hana said in delight. She was small and frail-looking but she pinched my cheek so much inhuman strength I thought it was about to tear off. "Oh Deary me, what wonderful news sweet Tina shared with us!"

Darnnit Tina.

"Neil found himself quite a competent and pretty partner!" Dunhill laughed merrily.

I refused to let my smile drop but internally, I was screaming.

The final straw was when Sophie's voice sounded out from behind me.

"Dada?"

I turned in horror. She pointed at my comfiest chair in the living room in confusion.

"NO, HE IS NOT GETTING MY FAVOURITE CHAIR!" I exclaimed.

"Seems like that must be his signature spot," said Dunhill.

"Aww, I can just picture it, this is adorable! A little peek into their domestic life together!" Squealed Emma.

Ug, I wanted to vomit.

There was another knock at my door and Tina let herself I looking deflated, "So Rio... I know I said I'd try not to tell any-"

She suddenly noticed the group of people in my house and the pure undiluted murder intent emanating from myself and yelped, "Ok, so turns out you already know! I think I'll just see myself out!" She fled out the door. Or tried to, she bumped into something and fell backwards.

"Sorr-" Whatever she saw caused her to go mute, then deathly pale.

"Been looking for you newspaper girl," a voice said in calm anger.

Tina laughed nervously in weird octaves. "Wow you two really suit each other." Her eye glint as she must have found an opening and she ducked and rolled out. Her voice could be heard as I could see her sprinting away in the snow yelling, "I'M SOOOOORRY, I'M A JOURNALIST I CAN'T HELP IT!"

Neil walked in still looking back at her retreating form in annoyance. "Tch."

He turned in and, with a completely blank expression, his eyes scanned over Dunhill, Emma, and Hana all staring back at him, positively beaming. If he had bothered to look at me, he'd probably have seen a deer in headlights, but he somehow manged to once again not make any sort of eye contact with me.

After a moment, he must have assessed that now was not an ideal time for whatever it is he came for and slowly started to back up back out of the doorway to make a casual escape.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Emma said with glee, sprinting to him in an instant and dragging him back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**No chapter tomorrow, I should probably study for my quat exam XD**

Emma brought her prisoner back to us and Neil glanced at me with chilling ruby-red eyes.

"Hey…" I said apologetically.

Hana frittered around him in excitement. "Oh Neil! I was just telling Rio here, I brought some of Ray's old clothes for the baby!" She paused in her topic to look him over once and frown, "Oh dear, I had thought I hadn't seen much of you since the chicken festival, have you been eating right? You look thinner."

He scratched his nose and glanced away at the corner of the room. "Hadn't been feeling too well," He said gruffly.

"You thick-headed boy!" Emma said whacking him upside the back of his head rather hard, he winced. "You should have told us! Or someone! Were you taking care of yourself? I'd have brought you soup!"

He looked at her in annoyance, "The last thing I needed while I was recovering was company."

He jolted in surprise and we all looked down to see Sophie had latched herself on to the back of his leg.

"Da!" She said with glee.

The three older villagers melted. "What a cute monkey!" Said Dunhill.

Hana suddenly remembered what she was trying to say earlier. "Oh yes! Neil, I brought Ray's old baby clothes!" She rummaged through the basket and pulled out a tiny bear sweater with little knit claws on the sleeve. It was very worn out. "Do you remember this?" She asked. "I lent it to your parents when you were only one and a half! You loved it so much!"

Neil looked mortified and, I had to admit, it was kind of fun seeing my frigid dealer with a new expression. Like, any expression at all. Who knew he was capable of anything other than complete indifference?

I guess I'd never really bothered speaking to him other than to buy things. I was so busy, I barely had time for the people who actually wanted to talk to me. How the hell are we supposed to end up together?

Hana turned to me and handed me the sweater. I turned it over, it had a little pompom tail on the back that was barely holding on by a thread.

"I swear he wouldn't wear anything but that sweater most of the time!" Hana said in fond memory.

Dunhill laughed, "Right! He'd just roar at anyone who walked by! Poor Yuri was terrified, she refused to play with him all week!"

Emma shook her head, "She was so timid back then…"

And she isn't now?

"Remember when they went to the restaurant and he insisted on eating his fish like a bear?" Asked Hana.

"Remember when he was kidnapped by that mother bear in the woods and it took us a month to pry him from her while she wasn't paying attention?" Asked Emma.

Neil and I both turned to her in shock. "WHAT?"

Hana laughed, "Neil's parents always had a loose sort of flitty parenting style. They told us if that's what he wanted to do they weren't going to be the kind of parents to stand in his way!"

Neil looked at me, probably for the support that this sounded as crazy to an outsider as he thought it should. I nodded.

"He grew so fast at that age though, it only fit him for such a short while," said Dunhill.

I'm sorry, could you all go back to that previous thing? I would like to go back to that previous thing. It sounded important.

"It's a shame making such cute clothes when they outgrow them so fast," sighed Emma.

No really, I had glanced at Neil, he really looked like he wanted to ask more about that other thing too, please go back to that. I tried to interject a couple times for his sake if not mine but it's impossible to enter a conversation between old friends, I couldn't get a single word in.

"That's why I like to recycle them to the younger generations!" Said Hana. "To get some good use out of them."

Dunhill reached into his pocket, "I actually have a picture! I was showing it to Sophie earlier!"

He pulled it out and the women marvelled at it.

"Oh my," Said Emma, "I was so young! I remember when I used to wear my hair like that!"

"I remember when you were too young to even have hair!" Hana added.

I give up, I'm just going to accept it as part of his backstory. It kind of explains a lot actually. Like why no one ever talks about his crummy parents. Or you know, _his entire personality._

It was kind of weird to realize just how many generations older this town was and all the history that occurred before I even got here.

Since I practically built this town back up from nothing I always felt like one of the veterans, but all of these people had been here their entire lives.

Dunhill left the photo on the counter and picked up Sophie who had sat down and been playing with the fabric of Neil's pants.

"Aw Sophie, do you want to see Daddy?" He asked.

She reached out to Neil and he ruefully gathered her into his arms.

Emma winked, "Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. Maybe we'll just be on our way."

The two others agreed. "Don't worry Rio, we'll see ourselves out!" Said Dunhill as they filed out the front door.

At first, I was so relieved that they weren't going to keep making us feel awkward but then I was petrified to realize it was even worse now with just the two of us.

I forced myself to look at Neil, but he was distracted by Sophie who was playing with his face.

Instead, I walked over to the counter and peered at the photo. It was slightly off-coloured but a red-eyed boy with wild yellow hair in a baggy brown sweater was walking with his arms spread out towards a very young Emma. His sleeves were too long but you could make out the little claws he was brandishing. His mouth was wide open and teeth were bared in mischievous glee. A girl about his age could barely be seen cowering between her mother's legs.

I snickered.

"Shut up," he said.

"She's got your nose," I commented.

He glanced at Sophie, "huh, yeah."

Silence.

"She's got your eyes," He said.

"She's got your scowl, it's terrifying, don't make her mad," I joked.

I thought he'd get sour about that, but he didn't. "Noted," was all he said.

I glanced at the clock on the wall just to make sure time hadn't stopped.

"This is weird," he said.

"Oh my Goddess!" I said in huge relief, "So friggin' weird! Thank you. No one else seemed to think so!"

"I…. don't really know what to think here," he admitted.

I didn't want to bring it up, and wasn't planning to, but I found myself asking anyway. "About the time travel, the baby or..."

He looked at me.

" _…us_ ," I said looking away.

"We probably just got drunk one night or something," he said dismissively.

I knew that wasn't true. I knew somehow in whatever timeline Sophie dropped down from Neil and I found happiness. I knew that he'd sit regularly in the chair in the other room and share a bed with me at night, letting our baby crawl in between us. Though it all seemed so impossible from where we were standing now.

A drunk and loveless mistake was a much easier thing to accept.

"Yeah… probably," I said.

We'd leave it at that.

 **haha, I'm having fun with this, I don't even know what I'm going to write until I start typing. That's the beauty of prompts, you don't have a lot of time to plan what you want to say.**

 **It's fun doing this with all of you every day (but not tommorow), I'm glad you're also having fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

"You sure you can take care of her?" I asked nervously.

The village kids all nodded and Tony threw his hands up behind his head, "Reeelax Rio. Jeez, she's just a baby. We can handle it."

Hina gripped the collar of her coat in excitement. "I got my babysitter's licence in school last year before we came here, I'm really excited to use it!"

Sophie crawled around the floor, looking delighted in her new outfit. Hana sure liked animal themes for baby clothes. Today she was in a cow onesie. "Moo!" She said.

I clutched my chest, that was more adorable than usual.

Niko finally managed to push a heavy-looking box into the house, he slumped over out of breath. "We…" He wheezed, "we brought toys."

Tony put his hands on his hips and gave me a stern look, "Seriously Rio, Sophie doesn't have anything to play with, that's super lame parenting! I don't know how she hasn't DIED of boredom!"

I blinked, hiding my complete and utter shock. My Goddess, he's right. I hadn't even thought about it, she's just so well behaved. I laughed nervously, "you're right, I'll see if I can get her some things after work."

Suddenly feeling the pressure to seem cool in front of these kids, I looked at the box. "So what did you bring?"

Niko opened the lid, "Blocks! We brought it over on the toboggan!"

Hina clapped her hands together, "Speaking of which, we were thinking about tobogganing later outside on that big hill on your farm!"

"Sounds fun," I consented.

Tony had dug through the box and pulled out a few blocks and sat in front of Sophie. I swear I saw a gleam in her eye for just a second. "Look Sophie! These are blocks! You put them on top of each other like this!" He put two blocks on top of each other. "You make things!"

While he was trying to coerce the baby, Hina and Niko managed to knock over the bin letting all the blocks tumble out for easy access.

Tony put a couple of the scattered blocks in front of Sophie and we waited.

Sophie scootched over, and with clumsy baby hands, reached for a block. Her hand missed and hit the carpet beside it. I guess hand-eye coordination comes later.

Hina laughed nervously, "Maybe blocks were a little too adva-"

Sophie grabbed the block and it all happened in a quick blur, an almost scale replica of our house stood before us at half my height.

The kids looked completely shocked.

A proud tear ran down my cheek, "Aww, just like momma!" I bent down and buried my face in her hair, "You're going to be helping Mommy with restoration plans in no time!"

The kids were still completely taken aback.

I got up, "Anyway thanks for agreeing to watch her, my work's been really piling up!"

They looked a little unsettled, "Wait," Said Niko, "Maybe this isn't such-"

"Have fun!" I said.

As I got outside I almost skipped in glee. FINALLY, I was going to sow the seeds for all of my winter crops. Ug, I needed a shot of productivity today like a college student needs an expresso.

I cracked my knuckles determinedly through my gloves.

0o0o0

I had just finished with the final terrace of my east field when I felt that familiar wave of exhaustion. I stretched out in satisfaction, it had been days since I last almost worked to the brink of collapse.

As I walked back wearily to the house I could see the kids all getting ready for one last go on the sled. Hina held Sophie tightly between her legs. They really did look just like sisters.

I frowned as I watched them descend. I wonder what year Sophie was born? It's possible that by the time she's at her current age in the future, the other kids in the village will be well into their teens or later.

I thought it was kind of cool how the three had each other to play with. This town would probably be a kind of a dull place to grow up if everyone you knew was a grown up.

Or what if babies are like puppies and you if don't socialize them early enough they'd never be capable of getting along with their peers? I shook the dread away, I was probably overthinking this whole thing again.

I guess Neil and I could plan her around when another couple got together, like maybe if that Tina and Rod thing pans out.

I slapped myself so hard at that thought, a couple crows that were on the fence flew away in alarm. My sheep bleated in concern.

When the heck did I just accept this weird fate?

I still didn't really feel one way or another about my supposed future husband, but I guess I was already growing pretty attached to my baby. To think it had only been a few days! I wonder how this would all feel at the end of the season? What if I never fell for Neil? Alice did say something about separate timelines. If I never married Neil, Sophie will never be born.

Even if I just did something really bizarre like ask Neil to donate for an artificial insemination, who knew how he really felt about our having a baby. He was like a book with every one of its pages glued shut. He was civil with Sophie, but did he even care about her?

Even after he came over the last night, he hadn't stuck around very long. I just basically explained the whole 'one-month' candy thing and he went home to digest the information.

Niko and Tony began to haul the sled back to the house, Hina came bouncing to me with Sophie in her arms. Which of course looked hilarious since she was so tiny herself.

"Rio! She's so cute!" She giggled.

"Aha," I still didn't know how to respond to that. Do mother's say thanks? Or just say that they agree?

I took Sophie from Hina's arms, "Up we go baby," I said as I hoisted her up. Sophie looked completely tuckered out, she nestled into my shoulder.

"I dare say it's nap time," I commented.

Hina yawned, "I agree."

I resisted a chuckle, I had meant for the baby.

The boys were up ahead at the farm entrance now with all their stuff packed up, "See you Rio, Sophie!" Tony yelled out loudly.

"Bye!" Called Nico.

I waved and they left.

"I gotta go too," said Hina excitedly, "Mom said she'd make my favourite foods if I worked hard today!"

"Thanks again," I smiled.

As she was leaving, I saw a figure in red enter. I was surprised, to be honest.

I went to meet him by the farmhouse. "Neil…" I said.

"Hey Rio…" He said uncomfortably.

Sophie yawned and gave him a sleepy smile.

He looked frozen.

"What?" I asked.

"She's a cow," he said.

"Yeah, I thought I'd try out a different outfit that Hana gave her," I said.

He continued to stare at her and I shuffled uncomfortably.

Finally he spoke. "That is so friggin' adorable."

All at once the strangest wave of relief washed over me and I forgot how tired I was. I grinned. "Right?"

He reached into his pocket, "Actually, I was just at the animal reserve and we sell these, so I picked one up." He pulled out a stuffed cow and Sophie squealed with delight reaching for it immediately.

He handed it to her and she hugged it tightly.

"Maybe you should hold her," I laughed.

I gave him our two cows and Sophie pushed the plushie in his face. "Mooo!"

I dare say I saw I smile cross his lips.

How about that Sophie? Your Daddy does like you.

A warmth welled up in my heart for the first time at the site of the new father and his baby.

I shouldn't have judged Neil so hard about his enthusiasm. I took a while too before I even _began_ to warm up to the idea.

"I have to go back home and do some documentation..." He said almost regretfully, "a farmer from the town over, bought a couple chicken today."

I slowly took Sophie back from him. "Well, she needs her nap anyway. The village kids were playing with her and she's completely wasted."

He let out a little exhale of amusement.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just so weird. It feels like- no, it literally was just a couple years ago I was the kid babysitting Nico." He said.

I chocked back a laugh, "YOU, were his babysitter?"

"The options were me or Yuri," he said simply.

I laughed, "Ok, I guess I see it."

"When she gets distracted by an idea, it's like everything else disappears. He literally crawled out the door once and they found him all the way in west town," he said.

I could definitely see that happening.

"So I had to do it. He was completely terrified of me but whatever," he shrugged.

I looked at him for a moment. Wow, turns out I can have an almost normal conversation with my baby-daddy.

He shuffled for a second. "Ok, see ya..."

I nodded and smiled, "see you, Neil."

I started to turn away.

"Oh yeah, by the way," He started to say.

I turned back to him curiously.

"Are you alright Rio? You look half dead." He said.

I felt my cheeks flush a little. "Oh.. yeah... I just overdid it with work."

He nodded awkwardly, "Yeah, uh... just take care of yourself. Don't let Dunhill push you around too much. It's a lot harder working outside in the winter, pace yourself."

I sent him a smile, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to endanger the baby."

I nodded, "I mean just... in general. I think everyone pushes you too much. Take it easy." Ruby red eyes met mine again and my legs felt a little weak, but hey, it was probably just the exhaustion.

He shook his head, "But whatever floats your boat, just don't go fainting everywhere like you did in the spring. That was kind of stupid." There's our Neil.

As he left I looked at Sophie. "Bath then bed?"

"Ga!"

 **Mm, I was so disappointed today. Where I had my exam today there used to always be a word of the day on the white board of this one office and I'd spend the time before covincing the people waiting in the hall to try and use it organically somewhere in the test. Just to really mess with the marker.**

 **There is no word of the day this year, what was even the point of showing up today?**

 **Wasn't even planning to have Neil in this chapter but... I'm weak.**


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days had passed without much of note happening, Sophie and I sat at the breakfast table, I cut up her toast into long strips which she seemed to be able to eat with relative ease.

I leaned back tiredly. How do people usually raise a child and work at the same time? It was exhausting carrying her around on all of my normal chores, but it's not like I could just leave her in the house alone.

As it was, I was just barely staying afloat with my work. I didn't have time anymore to forage or work on other projects. I suppose I shouldn't have fully planted all of my fields….

There was a knock at the door, "Rio, I'm coming in!"

Dunhill entered, and I nodded to him in greeting, "what's up?"

He almost skipped over. On no. I knew that look.

"I just got contacted by a new potential resident! He wants to move in as soon as possible! Do you think you could go to Rebecca's and get an eastern-style house blueprint?"

I groaned a little, "I can't, I really can't, I have a baby now!"

Dunhill frowned, "Aw, I'd offer to look after her but I promised to shovel out the main walk-ways in town. Maybe you could find someone else? No one can build houses as well or as fast as you do."

 _Or as cheaply._

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Dunhill clapped both of my shoulders. "That's our Rio! So dependable! Your parents must be so proud! You know, I mail your father all the time to tell him what a good job you're doing."

Dunhill really needs to get that those letters are falling on deaf ears...

I grimaced, speaking of parents, I wondered if I should have told my mom that she has a grandchild? It seemed like a tricky situation. Sophie'd only be here a month, and while this village seemed content that this was the Harvest Goddess's doing, I really didn't know if my mom, a logical modern city woman would accept that explanation.

It seemed like he was eager to leave before I changed my mind, "Well I'll leave it in your capable hands!" With that, he was gone.

I looked at Sophie. "What am I going to do with you?"

She tilted her head curiously.

It was so hard being a single parent, I didn't know how my mother had done it.

Suddenly I stood up in surprise. "I'm not a single parent!" I said. A dark aura enveloped me and I cracked my knuckles. "Sophie, get on your battle wear, we're going to get that slacker to contribute!" This just as much fell into Neil's lap as it did mine. There is no Earthly reason why he should be able to take it easy while I _struggle_ on my own.

She looked at me helplessly.

"Ok, yeah, I know that you can't physically dress yourself. It just sounded dramatic." I said. "Up?"

She raised her arms up in response and I picked her up and took her to her room, a room that was mostly empty other than the make-shift crib and change table I had built.

Placing her in a sitting position on the table I pulled out the last of her animal costumes.

"Baa!" She said pointing at the fleece.

"You got it!" I said with a smile. I worked her into the costume and admired it for a moment. The sheep looked a lot warmer than her other clothes since it was so thick. She looked positively adorable. Not even Neil would be able to resist this charm.

We got her stuff all packed up in a bag and headed to the plaza. The carts were already set up.

Sophie squirmed in my arms. "Do you want to walk?" When she continued to squirm I took that as a yes and put her down, keeping a grip on her hand as we ascended the hill, once we were at the top, Sophie let go of my hand and started a broken skip/run over to the stall, stopping at the enclosure with the sheep. They all seemed to take a slow interest in this sheep-looking thing on the other side of the fence and congregated to inspect her.

Okay, if I wanted to get my way I'd have to be charming. "Hey Neil!" I said with a friendly tone.

"Rio," He acknowledged. "What do you need?"

"Nothing today, uh, buisness-wise," I said, a hint on nervousness breaking my fearless facade.

A couple of farmers from out of town who were inspecting the animals froze and gave me a fearful and pitying look. "She must be new." I heard an older man whisper to a teenager I assumed was his son. "Poor thing."

Neil's eyes narrowed. I glanced away and then remembered the determination that brought me here and I met his gaze. "Don't give that look to me, you know, _the mother of your child_."

A couple of audible gasps were heard around us and Neil paled, looking around in embarrassment. He looked at me in annoyance, "Fine, what's up, Rio, _Honey_."

A huge blush crossed my face and he groaned and leaned in gesturing I do the same.

"Don't get the wrong idea," he whispered. "But these people are from a pretty conservative village up north. I'd lose their business if they thought I had a baby out of wed-lock."

A smile that failed to look innocent crossed my face. He leaned back a little, seeming to sense my intent.

I leaned forward to compensate for the distance loss- "Oh, is that so, I guess you're going to have to be nice to me." I said quietly. He gulped.

I backed up a smiled wider at him. "Neil _love,_ I was wondering if maybe you might be about to look after Sophie, I've got a lot of work to catch up on."

He looked pissed, even though his expression was staying somewhat neutral. " _Sweetheart_ , I'm running the stall right now."

This is kind of fun.

" _Darling please_ , _I've been asked to build an entire house today. If I have to do all my farm chores and build an entire house on the other end of town with a baby strapped to my back you will surely be finding me unconscious at the hospital."_ I said in fake dismay. "Do you even love me anymore?"

Neil's expression was blank.

I looked to Rod tearfully who was honestly just enjoying the show. "He hasn't touched me since the baby." Or ever really.

Some of his customers gave me pitying expressions.

He stood up abruptly. "Fine."

I grinned in triumph. "Aww, thanks Hun! I swear it'll be easy, you just gotta keep your eye on-"

I had turned to look at the sheep enclosure.

There was no baby.

Neil and I stiffened.

 **Mm, I think I'm going to mix it up a bit and change the POVs tomorrow, look forward to it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Oh crap.

I turned to Rio, she was freaking out completely.

She immediately whipped around and began her search, "Sophie! Sophie! Soph?" She called, winding between the stalls.

I glanced out and around at our surroundings. There was no way she could have wandered that far. She could barely walk, and the plaza overlooked the entire east village.

"OhmyGoddessOhmyGoddesOhmyGodess," she panicked and gripped my sleeves. Ug, too close.

"I'm a terrible mother Neil!" She cried.

"Ok, calm down," I said and brushed her off. "It's winter, let's just track her footprints."

Rio shook her head. "Right, yeah, of course. I'm not thinking straight."

We moved over to inspect the spot Sophie had been standing. She had moved around a lot but nothing seemed to lead away.

Rio began to quiver. "This makes no sense. Maybe I should check the forest, she could have walked in someone else's footprints?"

As Rio continued to fret and pace, I smirked as I spotted it.

Little pink boots amongst a sea of cloven hooves.

"Rio," I said.

"How could I be so stupid?" She said, slapping both her cheeks.

"Rio."

"Oh Goddess, what if she encounters a bear while dressed like a sheep? I don't think it'll go as well as it did for you!"

"Rio," I said again.

"She won't know to stay on the path if she goes through the woods!"

I physically grabbed both of her shoulders and steered her to the sheep enclosure.

Rio blinked, "What?"

"Look at the legs," I said.

She sighed in relief. "She's a little too much like her Daddy."

I exhaled in amusement.

She was about to call out to the toddler but I put an arm in front of her. "Careful, you don't want to startle the sheep, she's a lot smaller than them."

"Uh, yeah, of course," she agreed.

I stepped over the fence quietly and when the nearest ewe's neck snapped up in alarm. I put a calming hand on the top of her head. "Shh."

She mellowed, and I weaved through the animals until I found the smallest, two-legged, sheep in the enclosure, nestled up with a mother and her lamb.

Shit, that's cute. Sophie looked up at me, "BaaaAaa!"

The lamb glanced up as well and bleated. Sophie giggled and tried to imitate it. "Blaahhhhh!" She said, sticking up her tongue in the process.

Hidden by the herd, I bent down and grinned. "Is this your new friend?" I asked quietly. She leaned over to the lamb, with a cheeky expression that never left me and nuzzled her face into its fleece, still doing a pretty spot-on imitation of a sheep.

I laughed for a moment and ruefully tried to separate them. The mother bit lightly on my sleeve to try and stop me. I pulled out a treat and discretely handed it to her as a clandestine pay-off. She released custody of her adopted child and I scooped up the toddler.

Regaining composure, I glanced at Rio and gave her a thumbs up. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, was she starting to cry?

Sophie reached into my pocket while I was distracted and threw some treats on the ground, the area fell into complete pandemonium as we were rushed.

I did everything to keep my footing, the baby cackled maniacally.

I weaved as carefully as I could, just as we were almost home free, a large wether knocked into me from behind and I tripped forward. Rio caught my shoulder with one hand and supported Sophie with the other to stabilize us. As inhumanly strong as ever.

"Why are you crying?" I asked casually as I handed her the baby over the gate.

"I don't know," She said in annoyance, "I'm just relieved!"

I climbed over, free from the mass of wiggling bodies.

"Well, go cry somewhere else. It's bad for business." I said gruffly as I took the toddler back. "I'll take care of her, just do what you gotta do."

"Maybe I should just stay back for a bit and make sure she's okay…." She said, reaching out unconsciously towards Sophie.

I doubted handing her a treat was going to do the trick this time so I pulled away, "She's fine."

"O-ok..." She said dejectedly.

"You've got a lot to do," I reminded her.

"You're right..." She said and spied a tree a distance behind me. "Oh, I can use that."

She started to wander off and I shook my head. "What have you done to our village farmer?" I asked the baby. She just tilted her head innocently.

An unwelcomed hand clasped my shoulder. It was the old man from the other village. I tried not to scowl at him... and failed.

"Neil my boy, that's no way to treat your lady. Trust me, there's nothing more delicate than a dotting hen. She's in that maternal phase that-"

A huge crash resounded behind us and I barely glanced at Rio and her felled tree before returning to my stall and placing Sophie in my lap. The man just gawked.

"Delicate is not a word I'd use," I said simply.

Rio past back by us, dragging the enormous tree in her wake, completely cheered up. "Ok, I'll come to pick her up as soon as I finish construction!" She called, then she grinned. "I'm actually getting excited, I've never tried eastern architecture before!"

I waved at her in acknowledgement and turned back to my customer in annoyance. "Have you selected an animal yet?"

He put a hand to his forehead in disbelief, "How did you manage to get your hands on a girl like that?"

"Hell if I know," I said.

"Hell!" Said Sophie cheerily and I blanked before almost breaking out into a cold sweat. I should probably watch my language or Rio was going to turn that axe on me next.

"Well," said the man, "Let me just say-"

Sophie slammed the stall counter. "NO QUIBBLE!" She said.

I hid a grin.

The man just laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll just do my business and get out of your way, Neil. I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss!"

He bought his calf and he and his son left.

I turned to Sophie, "I think you and I can go into business after all." I extended a hand. She hit it in a high five rather than a shake. "Well, that works too."

* * *

 **Smurf, you called it.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Bam!" I said to no one in particular, "House= done!" I looked at my watch with a sassy head roll, "Seven hours." I skipped a little bit on the spot in victory, I must have still been in the groove after building my own house just a few days before. Productivity, hello my old friend. I missed you.

Still with a gleeful grin, I turned around and… there was Neil, standing hand in hand with Sophie, watching me with... I'm going to hope that's his amused-but-not-admitting-it look. Indistinguishable from his I'm-judging-harshly look.

I turned red in embarrassment.

You know what? Screw it, he marries me in some future timeline so I'm going to assume some part of him finds my eccentricities charming.

Play it up, not play it off. My grin returned, and I pulled out my little pocketbook, continuing on my gloating streak.

Sophie reached out and I walked over and bent down curiously.

She took the book and pen from me and did a messy line across the page, "Check!" She said.

"Heck yeah!" I said and we high fived.

"Oh Harvest King, you're corrupting her. Don't push your nerd-isms on our daughter," he said.

I bounced back up and…. every joint in my body cracked, maybe I needed to start taking it easier- seven hours, there are drawbacks to that time.

Neil winced. "Ouch."

"Getting old…" I said.

"If you're old, so am I."

"I believe it," I said, "You got your grumpy old man act down."

"Ouch," he repeated.

Before I could take back my notebook, Neil yanked it. "I always saw you writing in this…"

"Hey! That's my life!" I joked and tried to make a grab for it, he turned his back on me and flipped through the pages.

"Neil!" I said.

He was quiet. He turned to me and handed me the book.

I took it and quickly pocketed it, giving him a questioning look.

"Uh… do you really usually do that much in a day?" He asked.

I shrugged, "It's why I have to write everything down."

He gave me a weird look, "Do you ever have time to even… do anything for yourself? Like, relax?"

I glanced down uncomfortably. "Uh. Well… I guess I'm not too good at that." Changing the subject, I picked up Sophie and rubbed her frozen nose, "you've been outside all day! You poor thing!"

Neil shifted his weight. "We just got back from the sanctuary, I realized I don't have anything for a baby to eat so we were going to head to Clement's."

My stomach growled and I looked around casually, "Geez those wild dogs huh?"

He looked at me, clearly not believing my subterfuge.

I bit my lip, "Do you suppose-"

"You wanna come?" He asked.

"Absolutely," I said in relief.

"Down!" Said Sophie pointing at the ground and I put her down. She grabbed my hand and reached out to Neil.

With an awkward half-smile, he took her other hand and we walked down the cobbled path of East Town.

The peace didn't last for long.

Up ahead of us a voice called out, "Oh! Oh! Neil, Rio!"

We looked up, Rod was waving excitedly. Allen stood beside him smirking. "Wow dealer, looking rather domestic today!"

Neil glared and let go of Sophie's hand, jamming both of his hands in his pockets and giving him a stand-offish glare.

Rod laughed nervously, "Jeez Allen…"

Sophie looked her dad in sad confusion and I gave Neil my own glare, but he was too busy having a stare-down with the town stylist to notice.

I picked up Sophie and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"What are you east town dwellers, doing 'round these parts?" Asked Rod.

"We were going to the restaurant," I said.

Rod clapped both Neil and Allen's shoulders. "Great! Us too! How about we all go together?"

Allen gave Neil a 'friendly' smile. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah," said Neil stiffly.

Oh boy, they hate each other.

Rod had that look on his face like he was starting to realize this might have been a mistake but was going to smile through it anyway. "Alright, let's go!"

Neil quickened his pace to walk ahead and Allen matched him, relishing in his unhappiness.

Rod stuck behind with me and leaned over, "Sorry Rio, they're still learning to get along."

I bend my neck to mutter to Sophie, "What do you know, there are other children in town to play with, and look! One is Daddy!"

Rod laughed. "Ok, a little harsh!"

Sophie reached out to the retreating back of Neil with that whining baby grunt that can too quickly break into a tantrum. I quickly bounced her. "Oh no, it's fine baby-girl! We're all going to the same place!"

Rod frowned a little as he watched Neil and Allen. "He might not look like it, but Neil's a pretty shy guy, so this whole baby-thing suddenly putting him into the spotlight is tough on him."

"I hear that," I sighed.

"He's probably just really embarrassed right now that we caught him in a sweet family moment. He acts like this when people catch him playing with animals too." He explained.

"Yeah, I get that sense from him, I think I get it..." I said thoughtfully. "But if he makes Sophie cry tonight, I will end him."

Rod gave a pained smile, "Well let's hope that doesn't happen!"

* * *

 **Aha, yeah Psycho Kay, definitely didn't end up sticking too much to the Hallmark concept after all XD... it's hard to really get one ongoing plot going with the 'a snippet a day' thing- the cheesiness will stay though and that's the true spirit of a christmas movie.**


	13. Chapter 13

I watched Sophie clumsily grip at fries scattered on the highchair tray and gave Neil a long, irritated look.

He was sitting as far away on the table as possible, separated from us by Rod and Allen. He honestly just looked like he wanted to go home. At least he felt enough obligation to stay so I guess there's that…

Sophie still looked a little confused that her dad was very pointedly not looking at her.

The three men were talking about stuff I didn't really feel like having any involvement in. It's funny, considering how different they all were from each other, you'd think at least one of the topics would be interesting.

It was just Allen and Neil being stupid competitive over Rod. Allen referenced an inside joke from their childhood that only Rod got, then Neil switched to talking about some obscure administrative thing changing in animal selling policy or something... honestly, bless Rod's sweet and dense little heart for not even noticing what was going on. How was Allen going to reclaim this conversation? Oh, there it is, bragging at how successful he was with the ladies back home.

I glanced at the time, I had actually been kind of excited to spend time with Neil and Sophie together but now I just kind of wanted to go home as well.

"What do you think Rio?" Asked Rod suddenly.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Allen doesn't think I'll get anything for winter harmony day!" Whined Rod, "You're a girl, you know the girls! I'm not completely unpopular, am I?"

I laughed, "I can absolutely guarantee you'll be getting some stuff, don't know about the other two of you."

Allen put a hand to his chest, pretending to be insulted.

Rod grinned in triumph and then looked at me curiously, "You're not going to get Neil anything?"

"I don't know," I shrugged and turned to Sophie. "What do you say Soph? Do you think Daddy deserves it?"

Sophie grinned with both her hands on her lips and shook her head cheekily.

I fake gasped. "No?"

Allen sent Neil a mocking look, "Have you _been bad_ _Daddy_?"

Embarrassed, Neil sent us a glare that was probably a lot more angry-looking than he meant.

Sophie, clearly not used to being of the receiving end of a Neil-patented scowl, immediately began to blubber.

I quickly tried to calm her, "No, no, it's okay, it's okay!"

Heart-broken though, she began to bawl.

The near-by patrons of the restaurant turned to look in sympathy. We were lucky it was all people we knew. I quickly got her out of the chair and tried to rock her up and down.

"Let me try," said Rod.

I passed him Sophie and he made a face.

She quieted a little.

He made another.

The main danger was over, she sniffled but seemed more intent on seeing was Rod was up to.

Trying not to set her back off, I smiled at Rod as sweetly as I could. "Thanks! Do you think you could watch her for a little bit?"

Rod almost agreed but then paled. He whispered quiet enough so only I could hear, "You were joking before about ending him right?"

I just kept smiling.

His grimaced, "Fine. Just be a little nice."

I backed away and tilted my head sweetly. "Thanks Rod." Then I looked at Neil, "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Neil did not look comforted by my smile.

I took him by the arm and lead him out of the restaurant and around the corner before I turned on him. "Okay, seriously! What the hell is your problem?" In retrospect that's such a funny way to start a rant, considering you never plan to give them a chance to speak anyway. He opened his mouth but I continued.

"You got taunted once by a guy you don't even like and suddenly you have to completely shut away from the people you actually do get along with? Like, what are you trying to achieve? Get him to think you're cool? Why do you even care what Allen thinks? I get gross chills being caught in this dick measuring contest you two have going on."

"He-"

"Wasn't done," I said, cutting him off he glared at me but let me continue. "-Like, I'm not that weird obsessive mom that fawns over her baby and will freak out if anyone makes her cry because sometimes babies just cry, that is a thing they do- eat, sleep and cry. You shouldn't have to pay attention to her 24/7 either, you have your own life, I get that, I'm grateful you looked after her today- but this was your idea and you were pretty into it until Allen just had to look at you funny and then you turned on us which is what is _not okay_."

He scratched the back on his head "I just… yeah, I know. I can even tell while I'm doing it that I'm being a complete jerk, but I just can't stop. I get so embarrassed."

"I know…" I said, "but Sophie doesn't understand that and she must have suddenly thought you were mad at her and she didn't know why… that sort of thing is damaging to a kid… Especially since she idolizes you."

He looked at me. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course! It actually kind of ticks me off that she's such a Daddy's girl! She's always asking me where you are and completely lights up every time she sees you. I thought babies are supposed to have a special bond with their moms!"

"Well, I feel like crap," He said.

He thunked down on one of the patio's metal chairs left out from the summer. I sat too.

"I just… don't get where this lack of self-confidence comes from," I said. "You're great at your job, you have this great family system made from all of the older villagers, you've got awesome work friends like Rod that you see all day and that still want to hang out with you after hours... Not to mention you're, like, insanely hot."

He burst into a dark blush. I felt my face get a little hot myself, I didn't see that coming. I didn't think he was going to react to that comment and now that he did it was kind of embarrassing.

I glanced down and kicked some snow. "I'm not hitting on you, it's just a fact- honestly, everyone in this village is kind of hot, have you noticed that? It's kind of weird."

"Everyone?" He asked with a smirk.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked, not sure how to defend myself until I knew.

"Even Hana?"

"Okay look, as far as little old ladies go, she's PRETTY hot." I said.

He noticed something behind me with surprise, I wheeled around and saw Hana and Emma staring back. Not missing a beat I pointed at them, "You're gorgeous ladies!"

They giggled and entered the restaurant.

Neil broke into a laugh and I stared at him with shock.

"You are so embarrassing," he said.

I shrugged. "I own it though." Then I thought for a moment "Ok, but actually though in all seriousness. There is a weird number of young and beautiful marriage aged people in this town, like we dominate the population. It's a thing and it's only growing. I'd bet you whoever I just built that house for will be another one."

"I'll take that bet," he said.

"Bet you a coffee," I said.

"Probability is on my side," he said.

"Statistics are on mine," I said.

We shook.

"So you think you're hot?" He asked. "Because you sound like your including yourself in this delusion."

I grinned, "I know my assets."

He gave me a sly smile, "Little vain, aren't we?"

I leaned forward, matching his expression, "Say what you want but I already know you must think I am."

"Really now?" He asked.

"Neil, in at least one timeline you put a baby in me, you really can't pretend you don't think I'm at least kind of attractive."

"Alcohol can be one hell of a blinder," he said.

"Mmmmm but you see," I said, "You only flirt with people you think are attractive and I'm preeetty sure you're flirting right now."

"You think so?"

I rolled my eyes "You're not even saying no, you're totally flirting."

"Fine," he said, "I am not."

I winced playfully, "Now that's just a lie."

We were quiet for a moment. It started to snow a little and I sighed, I was going to have to dig out my crops again tomorrow if they got buried.

I turned to Neil. "I need you."

His playfulness completely evaporated and he spluttered. "A little direct."

I shook my head. "No, okay, bad wording given the context but I don't think I can do this alone Neil." I sighed and slouched onto the table. "Maybe it's a little selfish of me to force you to be involved, she wasn't dropped off in _your_ house by magic elves... but I'm not great at this..."

"You don't think you're doing a good job at parenting?" He asked in surprise.

"I keep messing up, and everyone else is so much better at making her laugh and it doesn't even feel like they have to try. I didn't even think of basic things like toys, but you did."

He rubbed his neck, "I didn't know you felt that way at all. You seem like you have everything under control all of the time."

"So maybe I was a little out of line getting mad at you, but I really need you on my team here, I feel a bit like I'm drowning trying to juggle everything. Today was the first time it seemed like this was going to somehow work, but it won't if you can't handle being near her in public." I said.

He stood up and I did the same.

"Okay, you're right... I'll try to be better," he said.

"I mean, you know a baby is an introvert's perfect scapegoat," I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"It's like when you go to a party and you don't feel like mingling so you just play with the host's cat in the corner. If you're at a restaurant and decide men are all idiots and don't feel like talking to them, you just fuss over the baby." I said.

He gave me an almost apologetic sideways glance. "Okay, yeah, sorry, you were a little excluded in that conversation."

We re-entered the restaurant.

"Hey Rio," He said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Switch places with me."

I grinned, "Of course."

As we approached the table, Allen was holding Sophie. She was messing around his hair but he didn't seem to mind. She had that effect on people.

"Oh there they are!" Said Rod.

Sophie reached out to us and Neil scooped her up. He mumbled some things in her ear and took her back to the high chair. I smiled for a moment at the sight and then took Neil's old spot. "So boys, what's the hot gossip?"

* * *

 **Sorry, I took a little trip and just flew back last night, didn't have much time to write. 'Course now I should probably hunker down and actually study 'cause exams are a thing. There might not be any updates until I'm done**


	14. Chapter 14

There was a knocking sound and I sat up from my bed in confusion. I leered at the clock at my bedside table. 5:40. Forget this noise. I lay back down for a second but was ultimately unsuccessful at actually bringing myself to try and fall back asleep. Curiosity was EATING at me now. Who the heck could that even be?

I threw my sheets off and jumped out of bed giving one last rueful glance at the time before turning off the alarm.

I rushed out of the room, grabbing my housecoat from the closet first, covering myself up as I made it to the front door.

I took a breath, made sure I was almost presentable and opened the door.

Neil, fully awake and dressed, crossed his arms with a smirk.

I looked at him for a moment, processing. "What are you doing here?" I finally asked. I thought for a moment. "Isn't this your day off? Why are you even awake?"

"Dunhill starts introductions early," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"The new villager is moving in today," he said and invited himself in, pacing past me confidently. "Figured we'd find out the results of our bet together."

I sent him a sly smile, "You're right, I want to see your face when you lose."

I glanced down at my attire. "Would you mind waking up Sophie, while I get dressed?"

"Sure," he shrugged, but didn't move. While I watched him in confusion, he clarified. "I don't live here. Where's her room?"

"Ah right, sorry." I led him to the back and stopped in front of her door. "Careful, she's a little grumpy when she first wakes up. Like that time I accidentally woke you up to ask you about chickens."

I opened her bedroom door and we walked in together. I paused and watched him stare at her in her crib with a look just short of adoration. Grinning like an idiot I backed up out the door. "I'll leave you to it, feel free to pick out anything for her to wear."

He nodded and I headed back to my room and changed to my classic shirt and overalls before heading back out to the kitchen.

I guess I had a little more time than usual, so I could probably do a bit more than toast. I pulled out a couple eggs and got cracking.

Neil emerged with Sophie a couple minutes later and she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was no surprise he had put her back in the cow outfit. Her stuffed cow dangled from her grip.

"Hey," I said, "I made breakfast, you can join if you want."

He nodded. "Cool, might as well while we wait."

"Seriously," I began to say as I brought over a large plate of eggs in one hand and toast in the other. "How did you even manage to get up? I swear you are the worst morning person I know."

"Dunhill usually comes to your place by 6 to introduce a new person, right?" He asked.

"On the dot," I agreed.

"Well he usually gets to my place on the main street before that, I really didn't get up that early. I'm just sick up getting caught meeting someone new in my boxers," he said with a not-so-subtle hint of irritation.

I laughed and then paused. "Wait does that mean all of the other girls have seen you in less clothes than me? That's messed up."

He looked at me with that angry look I now recognize as embarrassment. Unable to even find something to snap back though, he sighed. "Yeah."

I was back in the fridge and gave him a backwards glance as I rummaged around.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Milk I guess," he said. "A cow's, seeing as you still haven't stopped by to get a Yak. You got my message at the beginning of winter that I've started supplying them, right?"

I looked at him in confusion, then put a hand to my face in startled realization. "I got so distracted with everything that happened over the last week! I haven't checked my mail at all!"

I rushed to the door and kicked on some boots before sprinting out to my mailbox. I was a surprisingly mild day, but it was still cold without a coat. I grabbed a huge bulk of papers and absconded back indoors with my hoarded treasures.

"Dang I'm popular," I said.

I routed through the papers until I found a bland looking note with a hastily scrawled message. "Sure enough," I said. "Yaks. I didn't see that coming. It definitely strays from the typical farm animal. I don't really know much about them…"

"They're another dairy animal but their milk is more expensive and bitter," he said.

I made a face, "If I wanted bitter milk, I'd just taste expired cow's milk."

"It's really good," he insisted. "I had to go through a lot of work to made a deal to trade yaks, so you should definitely get one."

I reread the paper doubtfully as he fed Sophie. "You say here that they are more skittish, I don't know If I'll be able to handle them."

"Of course you will," he scoffed.

He took a bite from his own plate of eggs, "See, you're one of my best ranchers- for how long you've been going that is. Seriously Rio, this is your first year and you've swept all the beginner class tournaments so far, you'll probably clean up in the up-coming sheep festival too."

He swirled his glass of milk once and inspected the milk consistency thoroughly. He took a sip. "This is from Rosy right? If she were in an intermediate contest right now she'd stand a chance of winning."

I just started at him in awe. Animal rearing compliments from Neil are considered as rare and sacred as it comes.

"You just want readily accessible yak's milk in-town, don't you?" I asked.

He glanced away guiltily. "Maybe… but it doesn't mean what I said wasn't true."

"I'll think about it," I said.

"You shouldn't worry if it's about caring for them, you've got me. I'll show you all the tricks," he promised.

There was a knock at the door and all feeling of comradery melted away. "But first you're going down," he said.

"I'm not worried," I said.

Dunhill's usual greeting echoed out from outside. "Rio are you up? I'm coming in!"


	15. Chapter 15

The door opened in the classic Dunhill-style before I even gave permission and the old man entered with a grin. "Morning Rio- and Neil! So here's where you were, what a surprise!"

"Hey Dunhill, what brings you here this morning?" I asked as if I didn't already know. Neil and I exchanged a look.

"I just wanted to introduce you two to our newest resident." He turned to the door, "You can come in now!"

I wondered briefly why he always did it that way. Was making the person wait outside just for dramatic effect? In this case, it was working.

The front door opened and a tall man strode in, his wooden sandals clacking on the hardwood.

I bit my lip in gleeful delight. He was a little older than the other 'bachelors' in the village but he looked like he just stepped off of the cover of those romance novels for lonely housewives. His hair was long and straight, and his kimono was open wide enough for most of his chest to be fully exposed. His clothes had a lot of billowing extra fabric that would probably flap around majestically as he held his lover tightly by the water's edge.

I sent Neil a triumphant look and paused in confusion.

He also had been sending me a smug look of victory but seeing my own expression, he looked taken aback.

"Soseki, first of all, this is Neil! He was the person who lives next to the general store. We stopped by his house earlier but he wasn't home."

"Ah right!" Said the man. "Aha, youth is wonderful! Glad to see you out taking advantage of it," he winked at Neil who immediately got flustered.

Neil looked at me then back to the Soseki, "It-it's not like that!" He objected, "I just stopped by this morning!"

Dunhill, not wasting time, gestured to me. "This here is the Rio I've been speaking so much about!"

Soseki looked at me with interest and quickly extended a hand, I gave him mine and he gave it a firm shake. "So you're Rio! You live up to your reputation! I've already moved into the house you built! I never expected to meet someone such equal parts beautiful and talented!"

I blushed deeply, unable to respond. Neil just looked at me in disbelief.

He laughed. "Sorry if that was a little to direct, I was just dazzled! I do tend to just come out and say my mind when I get frazzled, don't pay me any mind."

"o-oh," Was all I could say. Mature men are terrifying. They know no fear.

He looked at both of us. "I'm Soseki, it's nice to meet you both."

"Well, we best be goi-" Dunhill started to say but then he locked eyes with Sophie over in the kitchen. "Oh right! You should meet baby Sophie too!"

Sophie waved. "Gerry!"

I looked at her in amusement, "Who?"

"Gerry!" She said pointing at Soseki.

"His name's Soseki, you of all people should know that. Why are you calling him Gerry you silly goose!" I said, walking over and pinching her cheek, unable to hide my smile.

She grinned mischievously at Neil who followed me in. He leaned over and murmured quietly to me. "My win?"

I looked at him in disbelief and gestured back at Soseki, "Are you kidding? That man is gorgeous!"

"What?" He asked in quiet outrage. "You can't seriously think that guy is attractive? I wouldn't be surprised if he was old enough to be your dad!"

"He's not THAT old," I argued. "He's just an old soul, a lot of girls dig that!"

"Sophie is Neil and Rio's daughter," Dunhill said.

We snapped back to alert and I quickly pulled Sophie out of her chair and brought her over to the guests.

Soseki looked surprised for just a second but took it all in stride. "I'm glad this is such a progressive village," he smiled.

Dunhill, completely not coming to our aid or even connecting the misunderstanding beamed, "Why yes it is! We accept pretty much any situation as it comes, sometimes it's all you can do."

"Well, take this from an older man-" Soseki said and the side-look Neil sent me was unmistakable. "Sometimes mistakes end up being the greatest things to happen to us in our lives," he said.

Neil stepped forwards in annoyance. "Our daughter wasn't a mistake."

I darted between them, "What he means is, uh…" I glanced around flustered, finally realizing that if this misunderstanding was to be cleared up, I was the one who was going to have to do it. "Neil and I have never had.. uh, you know… Sophie is here for a month because she was made in one of many possible future timelines and was sent back to the past by divine intervention."

Soseki looked entirely confused. I honestly didn't even blame him.

Dunhill put a palm to his face. "Ah right, of course, I probably should have mentioned that. Well, we best continue with the tour, have a good day you two!" He began to lead Soseki out of the house, "You see, this town is close to a Goddess pond so we have a long history of random magical incidences-"

They were out of the house before I could hear Dunhill's whole explanation.

"He kept calling himself old, it was cringy." Neil protested once they were out of ear-shot.

He had a point… I looked at the door inquisitively. "I honestly can't tell at all how old he is, he could be anywhere from twenty-eight to forty."

"Even if he _was_ younger than he seems, isn't the fact that he keeps acting like he's so much older off-putting?" He asked.

"Nahh, not at all," I said. "He's got a mature sexiness, you know? One of those 'your daughter calls me daddy too' types."

He coughed in disgust, then scowled. "I refuse to believe you're not just saying this to win the bet."

"No seriously," I said, "He's pretty hot."

He looked at me skeptically. "Ok, would you date that old timer?"

I looked away in embarrassment. "I don't know, maybe! I just met him! I kind of liked his directness though… and his face…"

He looked shocked.

"I mean," I said trying to justify myself, "He had such strong facial features, like how they used to draw superheroes. Super manly."

"My Goddess," He said. "You're actually a Gerontophile."

"He's not that old!... probably." I protested again.

He shook his head and crossed his arms, "We _will_ be getting a second opinion, I refuse to lose just because you're into geriatrics!"

"Gerry!" Giggled Sophie in amusement.

I looked at her dumbfounded. Then to Neil, he was beaming with pride. "I can't believe you teach her to call him that in the future! You are such a bully to the poor guy."

He just shrugged, "Maybe she just agrees."

I sighed and began cleaning up the table. "Well, fun time is over. I gotta go let out the animals."

"I'll come," he said.

"Suit yourself," I said and we headed out the door.

"So," I said as we walked casually outside, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather. "What did you mean by 'our daughter wasn't a mistake'? You're the one who keeps saying we must have had a drunken accident."

He scowled. "I don't know! I just got annoyed when _he_ said it! Like, he doesn't know our story! We definitely didn't need his _sage advice_ telling us to be grateful for our baby! I'm not sure why you're so into the old person thing- it just comes off as condescending and like he thinks he knows so much more than us. Either he's super old and it's creepy or he's a couple years older than us acting like an old man which might just be worse!"

"He's not _acting like an old man_ , He's just behaving like an _emotionally mature_ adult," I said.

"What does that even mean?" He asked.

"It's why girls like older men so much," I tried to explain, "They're just calmer and more put-together. Plus they're more transparent and straightforward with their thoughts and feelings." I couldn't help the bashful smile that bubbled up. "Like, you know, he called me beautiful and talented and stuff without getting embarrassed. A less mature guy might you know, be completely incapable of that."

Neil scowled.

"The especially childish ones might even do weird things like lash out at people due to their insecurities," I said giving Neil a very pointed side look.

He sped up ahead. "I'll help with the animals," he said gruffly, leaving Sophie and me behind.

I actually felt pretty bad. That was mean of me. I had meant to tease him but in retrospect, calling out a more serious character flaw that someone actually knows and dislikes about themselves is going a bit too far. Maybe I was lacking on the maturity-front too.

By the time we got to the barn, Neil was already tending the first cow.

"You shouldn't have to work on your day off," I said weakly.

"Animals relax me," He said.

I placed Sophie down in the birthing pen where she wouldn't accidentally get trampled by clumsy hooves and pulled out a brush, beginning work on my sheep.

"So when did you decide to become an animal dealer?" I asked.

"I don't like talking while I work," he said tersely.

'Right," I said awkwardly.

When there wasn't a single tangle in the sheep's thick coat I pulled out my shears out and began to clip away. I guess I needed to give Neil some space.

That resolution didn't last long as guilt began to eat away at me. As soon as Lacey was fully sheared, I walked over to Neil as casually as I could and sat on a hay bale behind him.

He had finished up with Rosy but was continuing to inspect her. He parted her lips to look at her teeth. Then he ran a hand down the length of her side to her flank with the casual expression of someone reading the back description of a book. "I was right," he said.

"Hmm?" I asked, a little too eager for him to be talking to me again.

"She's come a far way, she'll definitely win intermediate but by the time the next festival rolls by you should enter her in advanced." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked in surprise.

"She's a great cow, you've done a great job raising her," he said.

"Do you think she'd win?" I asked.

"Depends on how she progresses from here," he said. "You'd be better off if you took your animals to the sanctuary. In this whole year, you've never been."

I stood up and pulled out a treat, allowing Rosy to eat it out of my hand. "What's the point? There's plenty of grazing space on my farm."

"The sanctuary is special," he said, "Animals who spend a lot of time there can start making great-quality produce, it makes a huge difference by the time you get to advanced competition."

"I always just thought it was a weird 'vacation for your animals' gimmick," I said thoughtfully.

"Definitely not," he said, "It's a little cold out there now but come spring maybe you should come out a couple days here and there- after you get your yak," he said slyly.

"Fine," I said in amusement, "You win, I will buy a yak from you."

He moved on to my other cow and I moved to my other sheep.

"Neil," I said tentatively.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said before. It was mean and out of line," I said.

"It was only bad because it was true," he said quietly. "I've got some things I have to work on."

"Tell you what," I said, "Let's redefine the bounds of the bet." I had his attention. "If you can say one honest thing today that you'd ordinarily find embarrassing, you will have proved that the older-man type is not some revolutionary addition to the dating pool of this village and you win."

He sighed. "Fine."

We finished up with our respective animals and let them outside. We moved to the coop and Sophie and I collected eggs while Neil threw feed outside and the chickens scurried out.

"Thanks for your help," I said as we stepped outside into the pasture.

"No problem," he said.

I glanced out at my seemingly endless crop fields, "I won't subject you to the work that's about to follow."

He took Sophie by the hand, "I have the day off so I can watch her if you want."

"Oh my Goddess," I said. "That's would be so great, thanks!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Right, okay... so one moment of honest communication." He looked at me with a determined expression. "It's not a big deal because I want to look after her."

I smiled.

He continued, "If I'm being completely honest, this morning I didn't care about the bet at all."

"Yeah," I said thoughtfully. "I was kind of surprised you showed up so gung-ho about it. I probably would have forgotten otherwise."

He glanced down at the snow. "I'm just really bad at meeting new people and completely dread each awkward encounter Dunhill subjects me to. I woke up, felt a little nauseous like I always do when I know someone's going to pop in and invade my space at any moment and thought, 'Somehow this wouldn't be so bad if I were with Rio.' The bet was just an excuse to come over."

I was speechless.

"And maybe I also kind of wanted to be there at least once to see Sophie when she wakes up. I don't want to miss all the moments I'm probably missing. I'm kind of jealous," he added.

I opened my mouth to respond but now he was on a roll and so continued.

"Also, going back to yesterday's conversation at the restaurant-" He looked annoyed for a moment at what he was actually going to admit. "yes, obviously, you are hot," he shrugged. "-Don't know why you need people to tell you this stuff, it's just a fact. Also, yeah, he called you talented - Didn't realize it was such a huge compliment to you, I thought it was just a bland understatement."

I never felt my body heat up to this degree. my face, my neck, my chest were burning. I rolled up my sleeves unconsciously.

He looked vaguely satisfied with this reaction.

"W-well," I said. "Can I buy you a drink later?"

He shot me a half-smile, "I like my coffee black, we'll probably be at my place by the time you're done work."

* * *

 **Dang, tbh this chapter really threw me to write.**

 **I had to scrap the original idea for where this Soseki thing was going because it just wasn't coming to me. But I couldn't scrap a plot point I already committed to so I improvised. I won't say what was supposed to happen because maybe I'll sprinkle it around in future chapters as an ongoing gag. We'll see.**

 **Guest- Well, can't say for certain that it's the last ANB fic but I feel like I've used all my Rio-Neil scenarios. Someday I hope to have time to play the new games and write new pairings. (Or maybe just actually finish all my unfinished stuff) I don't think I'll ever stray outside fanfiction.**


	16. Chapter 16

I stared at the calendar. It had been a gift when I moved in from Dunhill and it had every important day marked out… and seemed to magically update itself every time a new event was announced or a new villager moved in. I choose to believe this happens magically. The alternative of Dunhill constantly sneaking into my house to update my calendar was much more disturbing.

Honestly, living near a Goddess pond is so convenient for ignoring things you don't want to think about. That is until a magical thing actually happens and your daughter is sent from the future and your whole life is turned upside down and you're not sure if your more scared of this one possible future that has now been laid out in front of you or scared that the choices you make might mean it won't happen at all.

Wow, I went on a bit of a tangent there. It was one of those moments where your mind just wanders into all the places you've been trying not to go.

ANYWAY- the reason I was looking at the calendar: On top of winter ninth was a large red circle with the words _Neil's birthday_ scrawled across.

Should I do something for him? It's not like we're really _that_ close. Before Sophie, I probably would have just completely let him be and figured leaving him alone to be the greatest present I could give him.

Based off of our developing ' _friendship'_ I supposed it would, at this level, be normal to go out of my way to wish him a happy birthday.

Yet, our situation wasn't exactly normal. For this month at least, we were 'family'. Sophie should do something special for him, which, since she's a toddler, means I should do something special for him.

"What should we do for Daddy's birthday?" I asked Sophie.

"Happy!" She said loudly, spreading out her arms.

I bent down and rustled her baby-soft curls, They stayed messed, standing up against gravity. "You have your Daddy's wild hair don't you?" I asked.

"Da!" She said.

"Can you say Birthday?" I asked.

"Bubuw" She slurred.

"Yeah, maybe that's a hard one," I admitted. So he wasn't going to get a 'Happy Birthday' from Sophie.

I picked her up and sighed. She really was such a good girl. I had to take her around while I had tended the crops today. That's over three hours sitting outside in the snow. I had dragged her around behind me on a little plastic sled to each crop patch and she had hung out rather patiently, although seemed pretty insistent on eating snow.

I put my hand on one of her rosy cheeks- it was still ice cold.

I couldn't expect her to do much more today, it really cut my work schedule but it meant I had time to think about things like this birthday that I didn't usually have time to consider. Maybe we should get Neil a birthday present? I couldn't really think of any material things that he'd want or appreciate. I suppose we'd just have to settle with cooking him dinner.

"Do you know what your Dad's favourite food is?" I asked.

No response. I guess not.

"Want to go see Hana?" I asked.

"Hana!" She cheered.

I headed to the general store, kicking through the sheet of snow deposited from the other night. The warm weather had brought in a thick layer of the fluffy kind that crunched underfoot.

It was a relief when we got to the general store. Sophie wasn't heavy, but it was hard carrying her long distances. I put her down as soon as we were in.

Hana rushed out from behind her counter. "Oh if it isn't baby Sophie!" She grabbed her little hands, "Are you out running errands with Mommy?"

"Yah!" Sophie grinned cheekily.

"What a good girl you are, have a candy!" She pulled out a little chocolate and unwrapped it, handing it to the baby. Sophie quickly demolished it in the typical baby way of somehow getting it more on her face than in her mouth despite it having been a solid food.

"Oh dear," said Hana in amusement, wiping at her face with a handkerchief. "Glad to see she likes her sweets, completely unlike her dad."

"Neil doesn't like chocolate?" I asked.

She burst out laughing, "He _hates_ it, he hates all things sweet- especially cake."

"Good thing I talked to you," I said raising my eyebrows. "I was actually coming here to ask if I should make him something for his birthday? Like a favourite dish or something, and definitely not cake I guess."

She looked up thoughtfully, "Oh that boy is obsessed with shrimp chilli, he would never say no to it. I made it for him once when he was just thirteen and suddenly, I acquired a son for life. It was like feeding a stray cat."

"What did his parents say?" I asked in amusement.

"It was during the week his parents were off at the… oh what was it called? The 'spiritual sunflower kaleidoscope something something festival…' It didn't really matter they never came home," she said dismissively.

"Oh my Goddess," I said in shock, "Poor Neil, did they get into an accident?"

Hana laughed, "Oh of course not, I got a postcard just a few years ago and they sent him a _happy 12th birthday_ rainstick… I did not give him that."

I just looked at her in disbelief.

"They were not great parents," she explained with a shrug.

"Wow, okay," I said blinking a few too many times, "So shrimp chilli, do you have the recipe?"

She paced around in thought, "Oh let me think… Last I saw it…" She rose a finger as she remembered, "I had dropped the recipe in the river by the mountain, maybe if you went fishing for it?"

I waited for her to start laughing.

She didn't.

Alright, not a joke. Got it.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Why is even doing the simplest things so complicated? All I wanted to do was make a rather normal dish.

"Your dad better be grateful," I said to Sophie, and turned to Hana. "I don't suppose you could watch her for the afternoon?"

"Of course!" Said Hana in excitement. "We'll mind the till together now won't we Sophie?"

I thanked her and headed out the door. This day was going to suck, I had a bad feeling things were just going to get more complicated from here.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everybody! Sorry for such a short uneventful chapter :P**

 **Like a lot of you probably, I haven't had a lot of time to myself to write, but the prompt is ending soon so I have to just do however much I can when I can 'cause this is supposed to be done by the 31st.**

 **I hope you all have a great day! You're all very special to me, it was a busy month but reading your reveiws makes me feel so happy, they seriously carried me through that exam funk. May you all get cool gifts you love and may the gifts you give others go appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

"So what are you going to do for the rest of your birthday?" Asked Rod sympathetically.

It had been a long trek back into the village, an exhausting end to the disaster that had been today. "Honestly, I just want to eat and then sleep." I said, hoping I wouldn't drop dead in the snow before I got home. My footsteps were getting heavy, winter seriously sucks. Working outside in the cold saps all of the energy out of you and it was already dark out.

"Thanks again…." Rod sighed. "I can't believe that parent just watched her kid release all those puppies. I'm scared to think what would have become of that last one if you didn't find him."

"No worries," I said.

Rod kicked the snow, "and I'm sorry you had to deal with that one customer today, that looked like a complete nightmare."

"Why are you apologizing for that?" I asked.

"Because I feel bad your birthday completely sucked!" He whined.

I inwardly groaned. I wish Dunhill would stop breaking into everybody's houses to write my birthday in their calendars. I hate people making such a big deal out it. Honestly, to me, it's just another day. Making a day important just always makes it a disappointment. "It's fine, I don't care," I said truthfully.

I gave the path down to the farm a sideways glance as we passed.

I felt kind of bad being off and not visiting Sophie, I had almost changed direction without thinking. I was so tired though, and about to keel over in hunger, too much had happened today to afford a lunch break.

We paused at my front door. "Are you sure you don't want to hang out or something?" Rod asked.

"No, I just want to be alone. I don't really do the whole birthday thing anyway," I said.

"Alright… See you tomorrow," said Rod, dissatisfied.

I entered my house and threw myself onto my couch. I needed to eat something, but I was too hungry to even function. I had some leftovers that may or may not have still been good from a few days ago. They were questionable at this point at best, but they were going to have to do.

Before I could put my plan into action and with little warning, my front door swung open and I jumped in alarm. Then I glared. Seriously, even Dunhill at least announces himself when he walks in on you.

Rio came in looking completely haggard. She put Sophie down in a manner that suggests a second longer and she would have dropped her. Wow, here's someone who actually had a worse day than me. Even Sophie looked worn out.

"Neil, you suck," Rio said bitterly.

I narrowed my eyes at her in indignation. I honestly hadn't done anything that should have upset her… for once.

She slapped her forehead. "Sorry, that's not what I meant to say."

Sophie had stumbled her way across the room in this time and climbed up onto the couch I was still draped across. She crawled on top of me, kneeing me in the stomach painfully before she wedged herself between me and the back of the couch, nestling into my side. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. Well, I guess all three of us were feeling the same way. "Hey there," I said tiredly, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Rio took a breath, "I meant- I think I hate you a little bit." She scrunched her eyebrows at her own confession. "Wow, what is happening here? Let me start over."

"Happy Booby Daddy..." Sophie mumbled pulling my face over towards her awkwardly and kissing my cheek.

Rio pointed at Sophie in acknowledgement, "Right, that was it." She gave me a forced smile, "Happy Birthday Neil!"

I just looked at her in confusion. "Rio, what the fu-"

"-BABY," she said loudly, covering her own ears since Sophie was too far away.

"Right…" I said. "Rio, what was that about?"

She dragged herself in and collapsed down on the floor with her back against the couch seeing as Sophie and I were taking up the whole sofa.

"Sorry, it's been a frustrating day and I was projecting... I wanted to do something special for your birthday, but it was just one big mess and I didn't have enough time." She sent me a look. "But seriously though, shrimp chilli? Why can't you like something easy? Your childhood friend's favourite thing is herb soup! Learn from her example!" She shook her head, "Nope, sorry, projecting again."

"What are you even talking about?" I asked, finally getting annoyed at her rambles.

"I spent five hours out in the cold today fishing _this_ out of the river," she said, pulling out a frozen block of ice with a piece of paper inside. "Apparently Hana's entire cookbook is scattered throughout the mountain," she explained.

I peered closer. It was the recipe to shrimp chilli. "Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"I know you love her," said Rio, "but she may be going just a little senile."

"I can't believe you did this-" I started to say but Rio cut me off.

"No, that's not the end of this story," she said. "I figured that I'd obviously need prawns, so I set up traps in the meantime. I caught so many weird things before I got shrimp…" She pulled out a couple soggy blue papers and spread them out. "Okay, so there's finally an explanation for all these random recipes I've been coming across but whose been tossing blueprints out?" She shook her head to her rhetorical question and plowed on, "So after I got the shrimp and the recipe, I read out the rest of the stuff I needed: tomatoes and chilli peppers. I didn't grow any chilli peppers this year though! I was desperate at this point so I asked around and finally found out _ALLEN_ of all people had some. Obviously, those didn't come free. He was willing to trade for Genovese Pasta."

She leaned back, head resting on my knee, "That's when I went to Hana who was like, 'hmm I think I last saw that recipe in the mines'. _So then I went mining._ The recipe called for walnuts, so I started digging through the snow and in old tree trunks until I found some in snowballs. Then I made the pasta and got the chilli peppers about an hour ago. I went home and realized…" She buried her face in her hands in frustration. "I'm out of tomatoes!"

I looked at her in disbelief.

She sighed. "Sorry for the rant. I just hate cooking. It's so much harder than doing something easy like building a house..."

"That's…" I started to say. I looked at the girl sitting defeated on my floor. "That's insane, I can't believe you did all of that… and, uh, I have tomatoes you know…"

She sprung up to her feet. "Well that's great then! This whole thing wasn't a bust! I'll make it in a jif!"

I watched her skip to the kitchen, revitalized.

"… Thanks Rio…" I said. "No one's ever gone through so much effort for me before... and honestly, I'm so hungry I feel sick right now."

She grinned at me and something other than hunger moved in my stomach.

"Seriously," I said with a bit more affection in my voice than I had intended so I scaled it back on this next part. "You're kind of an idiot though… why didn't you just go to the supermarket in the town over like the rest of us do? You also could have just found a recipe at their public library."

She was completely immobilized in shock. Finally, she spoke. "I… uh… there's a what?"

"Well, why did you think the rest of us always have the ingredients we need to make anything we want?" I asked.

She folded her hands and placed them to her lips in contemplation at how she's been living her life for the last year.

I actually felt kind of bad. She _had_ gone through a ridiculous amount of effort. "But… I'm glad you found Hana's recipe. It's the first shrimp chilli I ever had and nothing has been quite like it since. I've always wanted to have it again, but she lost the recipe and forgot how to make it."

She sighed in relief, then winked at me. "Well, I hear this is the recipe that made you love her. Don't go falling in love with me now!"

I didn't give her a response as she attempted to set to work, making confused expressions as she opened random drawers in the kitchen to find the stuff she needed, mumbling to herself that following a recipe was just like following a blueprint.

"Might be too late for that warning…" I said too quietly for her to hear and with a content smile, I turned my attention to Sophie who was falling asleep. I sat up carefully and carried her over to my bed to lay her in the middle, putting pillows on either side so she wouldn't roll away. A paper was folded into the pocket of her clothes. I pulled it out and unfolded it. The drawing was an incomprehensible scribble in mostly red crayon, with a bit of yellow. In writing that was definitely not Sophie's, was the message, _Happy Birthday Daddy!_

It was in the same hand as the shrimp chilli recipe so this must have been an activity Hana put her up to. In some weird way, I was kind of glad she was spending time with Hana. Maybe after all those years of taking care of the nightmare that was and still is me, there was finally proof that something as good as Sophie came out of it. Or will come out of it? Or might come out of it?

I watched the baby innocently beginning to cuddle up to a pillow. This would actually be a pretty amazing future, more than I ever predicted for myself. I was ready to adopt a bunch of cats in a few years and call it 'good enough'.

"Neil…" Rio called tentatively and I returned to the kitchen.

She gave me a regretful smile. "I uh… I might need help with this after all… what does 'simmer' even mean?"

I shook my head with the trace of a smile, "Well, we finally found something the super-human farmer is bad at! I really hope that pasta you made Allen was horrible."

"Well, he didn't say it had to be a _good_ version of Genovese Pasta," she said with a shrug.

"Serves him right," I said smugly. "You stick to cutting, I'll do the frying,"

She nodded in relief, "Yeah, cutting, I'm good at that."

She pulled out a knife from the knife set and set to work on the tomatoes.

I watched her for a moment too long.

She turned to me uneasily. "What? Am I doing it wrong?"

"No, not at all..." I said, turning away.

Every day, a little bit more, I was starting to see what future me must have been thinking with the village farmer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all, start maybe expecting multiple chapters a day! If I can manage... the prompt ends the 31st so I have three more days and so much left :O So for future updates make sure that when you go to the last chapter, you've actually read the one before as I might have done two in a short time.**

"Raise your arms up suuuper high!" I said.

Sophie lifted her hands as high as she could and I put on her shirt, sliding her arms through the sleeves and finally popping her head through the neck. "Peekaboo!" I said and she giggled.

I couldn't believe this was the first time I had put her in something other than an animal onesie. When I dug back through Hana's suitcase I had found a plain black shirt and a pair of elasticized cords. I figured I should probably dress her like a human now and again.

I straightened out her hair that had been ruffled by dressing her.

"Your hair is getting so long Rapunzel!" I said.

"Princess!" She said.

"Yes you are!" I grinned. I glanced around and found a hair elastic and tied her hair back to get that unruly mop out of her face.

"Are you ready to go spend the day with Hana again?" I asked.

Sophie clapped happily.

A knock at the door drew my attention away and I sighed. I'd go get it but knocking was just a formality in this village, no one actually waits.

A moment later Tina came crashing into the nursery. "Rio! Sophie! Mornin'!"

"Titi!" Sophie said in glee.

"Tina," I said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

She grinned. "What's your plans for the day?"

"Well, I thought that I'd buy that yak I promised Neil-"

She put a finger to my lip and shook her head. "Neil will have to wait, we're kidnapping you two for the day!"

"Hana already agreed to watch her today th-"

Again she silenced me. With a condescending 'tsk, tsk,' she gave me a smug sideways look. "Rio I am a journalist! Of course I know Hana has started babysitting! That's why I pre-emptively cancelled for you!"

"What?" I asked in outrage.

She picked up Sophie and poked her nose. "I know you have farm work to attend to, but you can come find Sophie and I when you're done, we'll be at Clement's!" She picked up Sophie. "Say: bye mommy!"

"Bye Mam-mee!" Sophie said with a cheeky grin.

"Wait…" I said.

It was too late, Tina and Sophie had left the building.

I bit my thumb in a realization. This town didn't even have any sort of police department to report things like kidnapping. How do I choose to raise a child here in the future?"

Then again, it seems like any job that isn't filled here immediately goes to me. Am I the police?

I banished the thought and exited the nursery, finding my hat, kicking on my boots, and heading out the door. I guessed I was going to have to work fast. Tina wasn't patient enough to hole up in the restaurant forever.

* * *

Done as fast as possible, I slogged to Clement's. Tina was at a corner table with Sophie so I went to join them. "Goddess Rio, that took way longer than I expected!" She said.

I huffed in indignation and took a seat. "Well it is a full-time job. Speaking of which, don't you work?"

"You're just in time though!" She said, ignoring my question.

"For what?" I asked.

Felicity came out of the kitchen with a large serving tray above her head and a skip in her step.

"YAAAY! CAKE!" Cheered Tina.

"At this time of day?" I asked in alarm.

Tina pounded her hands on the table stubbornly chanting "cake, cake, cake."

Sophie joined in, enjoying her antics.

As Felicity reached our table, she lowered the tray to reveal a large array of different slivers of cake. "Rio, Sophie, we welcome you to our seasonal cake tasting party!" She announced and threw off her apron, "-and with that, I am on break!" She took the final chair at the table.

"Clement likes to come up with a new dessert menu for each season. This is the tasting for next spring," Tina explained. She grinned at me smugly, "and for your information, I _am_ working! I like to announce my favourite up-coming dessert in the newspaper."

"I see," I said. Must be convenient to write articles on whatever you want.

"Anyway," said Felicity, clapping her hands together in delight, "Let's dig in!"

I scanned over the pastries and slide over a strawberry cheesecake slice. It did look good, maybe I was starting to get into this. I cut a piece with my fork and tried it. "Oh, this is heavenly!"

I gave Sophie a bite and she made a face. Maybe the strawberry sauce was a bit too much for a toddler's palette.

Felicity pulled out her notepad, "Not suitable for young children," she said as she wrote.

"Is that why we were invited?" I asked dryly.

"Of course not!" Said Felicity. "I just wanted an excuse to spend time with baby Sophie- and you of course Rio!"

"Me?" I asked.

"Of course!" Said Tina. "You were like a working robot before Sophie came along and will probably revert back after this is all over. This is our only chance to get to spend time with you!"

Felicity send a teasing smile, "we would have bugged you sooner but we didn't want to mess anything up with your budding relationship with your baby-daddy!"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked, sliding over a chocolate cake to try.

They both exchanged a glance and shrugged. "Oh nothing," they said in unison.

"Anyway, we've all decided to be selfish and steal you two away for a day! Neil will just have to deal with it," said Tina.

"Who exactly is this 'all' you speak of?" I asked.

Tina very intentionally looked away. "Oh, you know… just everyone in the village that hasn't been able to get proper Sophie-time." She said.

"Any chance this will be over in time to get that yak?" I asked. "The sheep festival is tomorrow so the stall won't be open."

"Maybe if you cooperate~" Tina chimed. "Although we have a lot of stops to make."

Great.

Sophie had gotten impatient while we spoke and took a clumsy, fist-full of cake and jammed it into her mouth, smearing it on her chin and across her right cheek before bits fell onto her shirt and pants. I stood up quickly, "Oh dear!"

As I ran to Clement to get a wet rag, I heard Felicity say "Chocolate cake: kid friendly."

Clement was already around the counter with a dampened towel. "Oh dear," he said and began to blot at her shirt. "Such a messy eater."

"Ah thanks…" I said, standing back.

"You know, she really reminds me of my own daughter when she was her age," he said. "That is to say, she is positively adorable!"

I laughed politely but felt a little bad… I had no idea Clement had a daughter.

"How is Katie doing?" Asked Tina.

"Working as a waitress in a café!" He said, "And yet she refused to come work for me! Oh well, I guess I should be happy for her that she was able to fly the coop, so to speak, and go make her own life."

Michelle stalked over, done with entertaining another table. "Plus you have us old man," she said twirling her baton and leaning on his shoulder.

He laughed, "Of course!"

He lifted a plate and handed it to her. "Here, Michelle, I've been wanting you to try my new chiffon cake recipe!"

She squealed with glee and quickly dragged a chair over. "Oh yay! My favourite!" She said before quickly setting to work on the dessert.

That feeling of being a tourist in my own town was quickly coming back.

The four interacted so seamlessly, I was somewhat jealous.

Honestly what they had here was what appealed to me about living in a small town. In the city, everyone was rushing around, to busy to treat each other as individuals and you barely even knew your own neighbours- but that was essentially what I had been doing anyway. Neil and I might have honestly been tied as the two most unsocial people in town.

I hadn't given all of the villagers a chance. Take Michelle for instance- I'd never bothered to talk to her to learn more about the sweet, wonderful person she probably is. ( _author snorts, poor misguided Rio)_

Clement bent down and smiled at Sophie, "Did you like the desserts?" He asked her.

"Yah!" Said Sophie with a grin.

"Thanks a lot, Clement," I chimed in.

"Not a problem at all Rio!" He said warmly. "You know, as much as kids love sweet things, their taste buds aren't as developed as ours so they enjoy plainer desserts as well. There's a lot of healthy treats that toddlers like." He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's a recipe for yam dessert, Katie loved it when she was little!"

I took it with reverence. I now knew how complicated recipe gathering was. I could not believe I got this in such a normal way. It wasn't even soggy or dirt-covered at all!

"Thank you!" I said.

He laughed, "Come by more often and I might have more for you! I always have cooking tips to share with my friends!" He glanced at Sophie's drying shirt and frowned. "Well, it looks like the chocolate didn't all come out…"

Tina stood up suddenly, "No matter! Sounds like a perfect opportunity for our next stop!"

* * *

 **No, I will not include scenes for every single villager XD so much work**


	19. Chapter 19

I leaned against the arm of the waiting room couch and sighed. We'd been at the tailor's for over an hour now recreating a baby version of say yes to the dress. Quick amendment: Not that Sophie was trying on wedding dresses, Goddess forbid! Although honestly, Yuri had made clothes for everything from baby athleisure to formal wear so it honestly wouldn't be too shocking if that was the next thing Sophie came out in at this point.

I had to humour the tailor though, she seemed so happy… maybe. I honestly can't tell with that girl at all. Michelle had tagged along because she only really needed to work at meal times at the restaurant so the three of us were all waiting while Yuri pulled Sophie into the next outfit of her new baby line in the change room.

I checked my watch. "So how many more places are you dragging us to after this?"

Tina let out an exasperated sigh. "Riiio, are you not having fun?"

I shuffled uncomfortably. "Sorry, I just haven't sat still this long in ages- and I'm a little nervous… the sheep festival is tomorrow, then it's a Friday and Neil is off Friday and the weekends. I won't be able to get my business done for days after today."

Michelle crossed one of her legs. "Well, what time does his stall close?"

"six," I said. Why was I detecting an edge from her? I was actually getting a little uncomfortable as she looked at me.

She immediately flipped a switch and clapped her hands together. "Yay! So we'll let you go at 5:50!"

"But I'll need to get to him and make my purchase before he closes!" I protested.

Michelle continued to smile but there was something dark about it. "Well then, you'll have to run like a little rat stuck in a maze I guess~"

UM.

Yuri walked out holding Sophie's hand and brought her to the little modelling platform to stand in front of us.

"Oh! That one's so cute!" Said Michelle.

It was… very pink. It's not a surprise it appealed to the magician. "Now you look like me, Sophie!" She said and handed the baby her baton.

Sophie held it up high in glee. "Poof!" She said.

Michelle discretely tapped a part of the instrument and glitter poured out.

Sophie was elated. Yuri, not so much. "… I guess I'll just clean that… later."

"Awwww," said Tina, "Rio, you have to get that one."

Ouch, my wallet was starting to hurt. Tina had said that to half the things so far. At least this one was kind of normal. Just a dress with a thick pink poncho and some faux fur trim, probably the first thing that seemed winter-proof. It was at least more reasonable than the baby ball gown. "Fine," I said in defeat, "Put that in the 'yes' stack."

As Yuri lead Sophie back to the changeroom I finally intervened. "Actually, just keep her in that and we should probably be on our way. I don't think I can spend much more on clothes. She's only here another half of a season."

Yuri looked a little disappointed but brought Sophie back and I scooped her up. "Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Ya!" Said Sophie.

"Well there's that at least," I said and headed to the register where Yuri rung us up. Dang clothes are expensive.

"Where next?" I asked Tina.

"Allen's obviously!" She said. "He's been wanting to do something about this crazy hair for a while now!" She pointed at Sophie's hair which had easily been coming out of its pigtail all day and now was half loose, untamed curls.

"Fair enough," I said. Although I doubted this was going to be free either…

Michelle skipped over. "Let me hold the mini-me!" She took Sophie and posed. "Don't we look cute together? We match!"

Yuri straightened. "Matching outfits… mother daughter… I have to sketch…" She said and quickly pulled out some paper and set to work.

"Uh, okay… bye Yuri," I said.

No response, she was too immersed in her work so we just left.

What is wrong with the villagers of the last generation who grew up here? How are Neil and Yuri both so awkward? Should I be concerned about raising a child in this village?

Michelle and Tina were tearing ahead, "Come on Rio!"

I took a deep breath and plowed on.

* * *

We had visited half of the village and were hanging out in the hotel lobby with Hossain and Niko when I finally gestured at my watch in annoyance. "Okay, 5:50, I HAVE to go!"

Tina nodded, "Okay, don't worry Rio, I'll look after Sophie. You and Neil have fun on your date night!" She winked.

I shot her a look. "I am buying a yak."

"Sure," she said. "You lovebirds have a fun night out!"

"I don't have time to correct you," I sighed.

"I guess I should be going to the diner," Michelle said loftily, "I'm feeling inspired, this will be the best show in a while I suspect."

"Right! Don't you need to be at work?! You'll be late!" I said in surprise.

She just shook her head in amusement, 'Poor sweet Rio," she said. "I'm already gone." She waved her baton once and in a puff of smoke, she disappeared. Although looking out the window I could see her running to the restaurant. She was still going to be late.

"I.. I have to run too," I said, and ran out the door.

I got to the stall a minute before closing but Neil and Rod were already packing up. "Wait, I just have to buy one thing!" I said in between heavy breaths. Neil looked annoyed but stopped what he was doing and returned to the desk. Wow, I was expecting him to be a lot more sour. Man, this guy must be warming up to me. Must be the whole, 'raising-a-family-together' thing.

"State your business," he said.

"I'll buy that yak," I said.

"Really?" He asked with a slight hint of excitement.

"What can I say?" I said, "You sold me on it, but you better show me what to do."

"Only if I get the first yak's milk," he said, extending a hand.

"Deal," I agreed, and we shook.

Now came the hard part. I ruefully pulled out my wallet and forked out 20,000 g.

"Dang Neil," said Rod, who had been fastening up the horses to the carts. "You are rolling in it since you got this yak trading deal."

"Well, just means the effort to was worth it," said Neil, "I've got another deal in the works too."

"The alpacas, right?" Asked Rod.

Neil actually grinned. "Hell yeah!"

"That's cool," I said.

Neil, suddenly remembering I was here, coughed in embarrassment and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"You're such a weirdo," I said with a smile.

"How you figure?" He scowled.

"Why are you so embarrassed to be excited about something?"

"I'm not," he said, "It's just not a done deal yet. No point getting too pumped."

"I like seeing you get into your work," I said and I mistakenly identified his blush as further embarrassment.

"Whatever," he said and returned to packing up. "I'll deliver your yak to your barn-"

"Neeeeil," said Rod.

"What?" He asked, annoyed at being cut off.

"Why don't you just take Rio with you to pick out a yak?" He asked.

"Because, I know I'll pick out the best choice on my own anyway," he snapped.

"It's true though," I said to Rod, "If I went, I'd probably just listen to Neil's opinion anyway."

"It's not _about_ that," Rod whined, "Don't you think it would be a cool opportunity to see the main herd? Neil took me once, it was awesome."

I thought about it, "I guess it would be kind of cool."

"Plus you guys should spend some time together without the baby!" He said.

"Why?" I asked a little aggressively.

"Why not?" Asked Rod. Neil glared at him. "Okay I'll be quiet now," Rod said quickly and returned to packing up the carts.

Neil sighed. "Fine, if you want to come too, you can."

I shrugged, "Might as well, could be neat."

Rod grinned and Neil paced past him, knocking his shoulder in the process. "Never telling you anything again," I heard the dealer mutter.

"Ahh come on!" Rod said after him.

We were soon on the move, walking along with the horses as they pulled the carts out of town.

"So Rio," said Rod. "I did get winter harmony chocolates after all!"

"Is that so?" I asked, not at all surprised.

"Tina made me a really cool cheesecake!" He said.

I'd have to tell Tina later that he liked it. These two really were kind of cute.

I turned to Neil curiously. "Speaking of which, did you at least try out the chocolates Sophie and I made you? I know you don't like sweets but I figured it was worse if you didn't get anything."

He broke into a cold sweat.

"I guess not," I muttered.

"I did..." He said tentatively.

"And?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, "Uh, sorry Rio. Those were the weirdest things I ever tasted."

I sighed, "Oh darn it. I tried to make chilli chocolate to cancel out the sweet taste but I probably should have followed a recipe."

He actually laughed. "I can't believe you're such a bad cook!"

I felt my gut sink. "Yeah..."

He blinked. "Uh, sorry..." Jamming his hands in his pockets he glanced away. "I kind of like that though- that you're not great at everything... and that you tried anyway."

A high pitched sound was heard from behind and we both turned to see Rod grinning from ear to ear.

Neil rolled his eyes. "Oh, what do you know Rod," He said blandly and pointed down a dirt road that forked off. "It's where we usually part ways."

"Alright FINE," said Rod. "You guys have fun. Enjoy the tour Rio!"

"Thanks Rod!" I waved and he pulled his horse down the other path as we carried on.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said.

"Yeah, no worries," I said. "I've gotten used to it, everyone is like that."

We walked in silence for a while.

I took the time to look around. It was just a small path through a bare forest, but the branches overhead suggested that in the other seasons, the leafy canopy probably swallowed up the sky above. It must be really pretty. This was the first time I left the village since I had moved in. It felt kind of strange to be somewhere new. The path seemed to stretch on forever too, like an abstract dream.

Snow crunched loudly under the turning wheels of the cart.

"So why are you not sure about the alpaca thing?" I asked.

"Gotta make the deal with a trader from the Cabin Country," he explained. "The people from that country are very... friendly. They like to know the people they get in business with."

"And what's the problem?" I asked.

"I'm not that friendly..." He said.

"Ah, I see where you are coming from," I admitted.

"The trader said she'll be coming by the sheep festival tomorrow and then we'll have dinner to 'talk'," he said that last part rather ruefully.

I wanted to say something to encourage him but honestly, I was drawing a blank. I didn't suppose this was one of Neil's strong suits.

"Why didn't you just become a rancher?" I asked. He looked at me curiously. "I mean, you could raise animals and not have to deal with the whole business game and customer service side to everything."

"It's way more of a hassle to build the entire town, forage, fish, mine, tend crops, host garden tours, etc," he said. "I'd rather just work with animals."

I felt myself recoil inwardly a bit. So that all actually _was_ in the average job description of a rancher? Man, I did not read the fine print for this career. Maybe it was just some weird city dweller presumption of mine that my duty as a farmer was primarily to run a farm.

The path finally opened up and we were greeted with an expanse of rolling white hills with huge but weathered barns sitting at their peeks. I took a breath as I took it all in.

A large herd of cattle were the closest to us, all other animals were specks in the distance, the areas they had trampled in the snow more apparent than their actual figures.

"I just need to get this away first," he explained, tapping the cart and we walked over to a nearby garage. There were several different carts inside, presumably from different dealers. He freed the horse and it sauntered off. A stable hand rushed over and Neil nodded to him. "Make sure the animals are returned to their fields," he said.

The guy nodded and Neil gestured at me. "Let's go, I'll take you to the yaks."

I nodded quietly and rushed after as he exited, but I found myself slipping on a patch of ice that was not apparent with the near-setting sun. Neil caught me. "Careful," he said, straightening me up. "It's can get pretty bad here. The carts and animals trample the ground and you get black ice."

"Right," I said as I slipped again and this time, fell on my back.

In no rush, he pulled me up but his hand continued to hold mine as he stared at me with a smug expression. "Am I going to have to help you through?"

I almost pulled my hand away and told him I was fine but that somehow felt like letting him win so I gripped his hand tighter. "Fine, I'll be bringing you down with me next."

We walked like that and I glanced at him through my peripherals. He seemed kind of happy. I wondered if that was a teasing smirk or just a smile ghosting his lips. I really wasn't sure.

He did seem to be a lot nicer recently. For Neil that is. I assumed it was just because Sophie was usually with me when I ran into him and he loved that girl but she wasn't around right now and he still seemed pretty chill.

When we got back onto the crunchy snow I pulled my hand away. "Thanks," I murmured.

"Yeah," he said. "So once we're around this corner we should be reaching the few yaks I have."

True enough there was a small gathering of massive woolly animals. I actually stepped back a little in intimidation. "They look wild," I said.

"You just didn't grow up seeing them in picture books but they're really sweet," he replied.

"If you say so," I said skeptically.

He hopped the fence gracefully, but I stayed behind, a little nervous. Maybe I couldn't do this. I was prepared for docile farm animals but these this were massive and I didn't know how to predict their personality. Neil's note about them being skittish set me on edge. You don't want to be around something skittish if it has horns like _that_.

To my dismay, he picked out a larger one and brought it over.

"Not that skinny one over there?" I asked nervously, unable to mask the shaking sound in my voice.

"Rio..." he said. "Do you trust me?"

I paused for a moment and nodded.

"Then come over here," he said.

I was frozen.

"Rio..." he said again.

I clenched my fists once and climbed over the fence slowly, careful not to make any sudden moves. I tried to hide my nerves as I trudged over. Animals can sense that uneasiness.

He took my hand again and I looked at him in surprise.

His red eyes bore into my blue ones and a weird sensation overtook my body. Then again, maybe that's just the feeling you get when any hot guy stares at you so intensely.

"Good job," he said.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of it. My hand was on the yak. He had taken that hand he had grabbed and put it on the yak and I hadn't even noticed.

"This is the yak for you," he said. "She's my favourite: medium sized but has the best temperament."

"Okay..." I said.

"So you're good with this one?" He asked.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Good," he said, pulling out some papers. "She'll need a name."

"Well, if you're attached to her, why don't you name her?" I asked.

He paused and looked up at me. "Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead," I urged, gaining the confidence to begin stroking her coarse fur.

He looked at her for a moment. "Rose." He pat her flank and ruffled the thick fur a little, "Because she's a classy lady."

"Sounds good to me," I grinned.

"Let's take you to your forever home, Rose," he said and attached her to a tether.

"Then I have to go rescue Sophie from Tina," I sighed. "Dinner is going to be so late."

He paused.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me in horror. "I just realized you've been cooking for our daughter this whole time!"

"So?" I asked.

He shook his head. "That won't do at all. I'll make something. I'm not the best chef but my stuff's at least edible and won't give you both poisoning."

I looked at him indignantly.

"Oh yeah," he said, "I went there."

"Fine, I won't complain if you want to cook for us," I said, and we began the long trek back.

* * *

I **really like how the bachelor makes food and gives it to you in the ANB games when you're tired. Which happens every day. I feel like Neil probably thinks my MC is hopeless at this point and just makes something every day knowing she's going to be dragging herself over to him at some point in the day. Or at least, that's my head canon. It's what made this game the most intimate in my opinion.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Rio!" A voice called out in the crowd a I looked around aimlessly. The place was packed like a real county fair. So many people I didn't recognize were brushing past heading in every-which direction. I pulled my arms in a little tighter to myself and finally spotted a hand waving high above the crowd's heads.

I weaved around couples, families and old farmers until I reached the waving Rod and a group of villagers.

"Rio! Congratulations!" Said Iroha with a warm smile. "You deserved to win, your sheep looked the best… I think…."

Tina smiled weakly, "It's really hard to tell, sheep kind of look the same but Lacie was probably the calmest up there."

Feeling like this was a weak congratulations, Iroha added an amendment. "But it goes without saying that all of your hard work was unmistakable."

"And here is your baby!" Said Felicity cheerfully, passing Sophie over into my arms. "It is so cute that you put her in the sheep costume, _everyone_ we've passed has been complimenting her"

I laughed, "I thought it was cute."

"Bahhhh!" Said Sophie and she tugged on my collar, pointing at a small food stand set up a ways away with bags of cotton candy.

"You want to go there?" I asked, glancing ruefully at the long lineup.

She nodded though and who was I to say no? I sighed. "I'll see you all later," I said.

The group waved their goodbyes and I took Sophie to the back of the line. The older woman in front of us turned around and beamed at her. "Sorry, but can I just say, this lil' one is the darned cutest thing I have ever seen!"

"Thank you," I said and bounced Sophie once, "Sophie, want to say hi to the nice lady?"

Sophie waved bashfully and buried her face in my scarf with a grin.

"It's a pretty small town here, she doesn't often meet strangers," I explained.

"Oh right!" Said the lady in delight. "You're Rio from this village, right? You just won the beginner class?"

"Yeah," I said, flattered at the recognition. "You must be great and names and faces."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Oh no, not at all sugar! I just had to meet you! I'm actually comin' all the way from the Cabin Country! I'm workin' out a trade deal with your animal dealer that's judgin' the competition."

"Oh!" I said in surprise. "Right, and you're having dinner tonight."

She nodded, "If the creek don't rise, I sure plan to! I reckon you two must have talked about it then."

We had reached the front of the line so our conversation was interrupted as she ordered a tea and I bought Sophie a small bag of cotton candy. When she received her drink, I ended up walking with her to the viewing area for the intermediate competition.

"Alpacas!" I said conversationally, "That's really cool, I'm excited to expand my produce."

She glanced over to the judging panel and frowned. "Well, we'll have to wait to talk about that 'til after dinner. There's a sayin' in mah home country: The only thing more intimate than marriage is a business partnership! I like to know the people I trade with like family."

Oh boy. I looked to Neil as well and tried to see him in a stranger's eyes. I forgot he had such a resting a-hole face. There are not many people who literally look angry at neutral but somehow Neil's stony expression breaks that norm. I wanted to hit him, he was already blowing it.

"He's definitely not a people-kind of person, is he?" She asked.

I put down Sophie, holding her little, gloved hand and grimaced at her father, not sure what I could say. "He's more of an animal type…" I finally said carefully.

She huffed, "So typical of animal dealers! Why can't any of them ever be both?"

"He's a little rough, but he's really good at what he does!" I insisted, "and pretty friendly when he opens up to you. It takes a while though, so I was nervous for his sake about this dinner."

"I'll keep that in mind," was all she said.

A voice rang out behind us. "Hey is that a lamb over there by the judge?"

Another voice disagreed, "No idiot! Lamb's don't walk on two legs, it's clearly a baby!"

I looked down in a panic towards Sophie and realized she had slipped out of her glove. I held it up uselessly. "Oh no," I said in distraught. Every time she is in this sheep costume I seem to lose her.

I saw her tottering over to Neil, he hadn't noticed yet.

"Well, your baby seems to like him," the lady said in amusement.

"I am a terrible mother," I said in despair.

Sophie tugged on Neil's coat and he glanced down at her in surprise.

"Quite the troublemaker you have there," the lady teased.

Dunhill's voice that had been commentating the competition a moment prior chipped in with an amused laugh, "Well ladies and gentleman, it seems Neil's own little lamb wants to join in on the competition.

The lady looked at me in shock. "Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry if I said anything rude about your family I didn't realize-"

I waved her off dismissively. "It's fine, I felt the same way when I first met him. I should probably go get Sophie back. It was nice meeting you!"

I didn't really give her time to respond though as I quickly rushed to the front of the crowd. Neil was glaring over at Dunhill but had gotten over his initial surprise and picked Sophie up. She poked his nose and despite his embarrassment, his expression softened and he carried her in one arm as he moved to inspect the first sheep. I paused, I couldn't interrupt now while the judging process had begun.

"Oh, seems like she'll be joining the judge's panel with her Daddy instead," said Dunhill over the loudspeaker. The audience stifled giggles at the ridiculousness.

A girl turned her head towards me in amusement. "That baby is so cute!"

I nodded with a smile while thinking: _I am so dead when Neil finds me after this._

Another girl joined in the conversation, "But the judge is kinda hot too right? At first, I thought he looked like a total jerk but now he's a bit of a DILF."

The two giggled in agreeance.

At least this made him look more approachable. If anything, I did him a favour.

He looked to be struggling a little to do a full inspection though while holding Sophie so as soon he was done one sheep and moving to the next, I cringed in pre-emptive embarrassment and made a ducking dash for it towards Neil.

He looked at me in surprise but quickly handed me our daughter. I apologized profusely and rushed back into the crowd, the audience was laughing, and I flushed red with embarrassment.

I turned Sophie around and looked at her, "You'll have to wait until after to see Daddy, okay?"

She reached out towards him stubbornly, so I had to retreat further back so she wouldn't make a scene.

"Oh dear," said Hana, in a way that suggested she really didn't think this was a problem. "Someone got impatient, now didn't she?" She asked Sophie.

"My life is over," I sighed. "It was fun while it lasted."

The competition winners were announced, and Neil scanned the crowd, looking for us. I cringed but waved at him. Oh Goddess, he was coming over.

Sophie ran over and flung herself into his arms but that didn't stop him from sending me a dangerous expression.

"Again," I said weakly, "I am so sorry. She slipped out of my grip and beelined for you."

He sighed and looked at Sophie for a moment. "Whatever, I guess." He stuck a little blue ribbon on her chest and I grinned.

"Neil!" A voice called, and the Cabin Country trader made her way over.

"Marielle," He acknowledged and extended a hand.

"Aw none of that now," she said and whacked his hand away only to pull him into a tight hug. He looked so uncomfortable.

She pulled away and took in the three of us together. "What a sweet family you have here, I was talking to Rio and little Sophie earlier, but I had no idea you two were attached. I'm so excited to get to know you all better at dinner!"

"Oh no-" I tried to interject.

"Rio dear, don't tell me you won't be attending? I want to get to know the whole family!"

I was going to leave this to Neil, and I sent him a look that told him as much.

"We were just afraid it wasn't appropriate to have a baby at a business dealing," he said.

She shook her head, "The business comes after, we can all break bread together!"

He looked at me. "If you want us there Neil, we'll happily stick around," I said.

He nodded and turned to Marielle, "Alright we'll all be there, you can come see us after the last competition."

"Lookin' forward to it!" She said. "Well, I'm eager to go meet some other farmers. I'll see you both later!"

With that, she was gone and I glanced at Neil fearfully.

"Rio..." He said, conflicted on whether to be mad at me for getting us into this mess or grateful that I was willing to play along.

I guess he chose mad. "Seriously? This is going to get so complicated!"

"Well look at it on the bright side!" I said, "Now I'll be there to help you get along with her! This'll be way less awkward than a two-person dinner! I'll keep the conversation rolling! If all else fails, she'll remember you have a really cute baby!"

He looked uncertain so I rubbed his arm comfortingly, "You were nervous about doing this alone remember? Now you have us to help you, she already likes me."

He glanced at my hand with a sigh and agreed. "You're right. Thanks Rio..."

"At least for this month, we're family, and this is what your family is for," I said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

I had Neil in the nursery putting Sophie into a dress I bought from the tailors- a simple blue dress with white polka dots and a collar.

Dressing the baby was easy, convincing Neil to lose the edgy-look was significantly harder. He finally settled for just a black sweater, but it was a struggle.

I glanced at my watch and paced the floor once. "She should be here any minute." I said, even though probably no one heard me. I glanced out the window one last time and finally saw her making her way down the path "She's here!" I called out.

The door knocked, and I rushed over and welcomed her in. "Marielle! Hi! Welcome to Echo farm!"

"Rio sweetie!" She said pulling me into a tight hug. "I was so surprised; your farm looks lovely! All the buildings look brand new! You must have done a lot of renovations this year!"

I smiled, "Well, this is my first-year farming, so I had to make everything from scratch."

"Well, give the town carpenter my regards, everything looks like it came right out of a picture book!" She said.

Neil came in from Sophie's room, holding the baby. I gave him a once over approvingly, he looked way less scary than at the festival. Sophie probably helped. "The town mayor runs Rio ragged, she is also, not by choice, the town carpenter," he explained.

Marielle gave me a look of astonishment, "Well, isn't that amazing!"

"She built most of the houses in town too," he added.

"Well, colour me surprised!" She said gripping my arm, "Neil! You must be so proud!"

I glanced at him to see his response. We really hadn't checked our story beforehand. Were we playing a couple? He technically never asked me to do that and we never actually told her we were… Whatever he says, I'd play along.

"The whole village is," he said coolly. I almost felt a little frustrated, that gave me nothing to work from! I was just going to have to keep walking on eggshells until he finally tells me what he wants me to say. I wasn't going to dig him into a hole by starting a lie. I was getting nervous, I felt like no matter what I said I was going to screw up.

"Aww, you two are cute," she gushed.

I lead Marielle to the kitchen table and Neil got Sophie set up in her chair.

"It smells great in here Rio," she said.

I grimaced. "Yeah, Neil cooked…."

He glanced at me, "Well we didn't want to send her home with food poisoning."

I rolled my eyes and helped him bring the plates and food over.

She paused and looked around, "Sorry, I don't quite know the etiquette for this country, I'd hate to do anything to insult y'all, do you typically thank the Harvest Goddess before your meals?"

"Uh, not typically…" I said,

"and she's made our lives a bit complicated as of late…" Neil added snarkily. I kicked him under the table. This guy is so clueless.

I smiled at her, "But we'll happily say a few words if you'd like."

She shook her head, "Oh no, don't you worry about that, we haven't done that for a while in our country,"

"What caused you all to stop?" I asked curiously.

"Oh you know… the usual. One of our farmers got lazy so the Harvest King turned our Goddess to stone and banished her from this realm … Now corruption is running rampant- harvest sprite underground casinos have been an increasing problem… Well, it'll all be fine, we're just going to leave it to that one farmer to sort everything out." She said casually.

I gawked.

She shook her head, "Now don't you worry your sweet little head Hunny, I'm sure she'll get her back."

I seriously had no idea there was so much responsibility in being a farmer… what have I even signed up for? At least it's nice to know that people are asking too much of us no matter where you go.

"Still," she sighed, "You got to miss her. We even miss her magical shenanigans."

Neil and I both scoffed.

She looked at us in amusement, "Sounds like you two have a story! I miss Goddess stories!"

"Well she accidentally brought our daughter back here from the future, for one," Neil said in annoyance.

I looked at him in shock. Mute shock. Well actually, I worked very hard to keep my expression neutral. It is very hard to keep up with someone else's story, but I didn't want anything I did to give anything away.

He looked at me, "Well, I wasn't going to lie to her about any of this. It's not a good idea to lie to a business partner."

"Right..." I said.

He gestured at me to her. "We're not even dating."

"Ah… yes… sorry Marielle, that I didn't say anything..." I said. "Sophie is apparently our daughter from the future... it has made this a... complicated season."

She rubbed my back, "Don't worry sugar pie, I just jumped to my own assumptions. I am highly impressed that you two have come together to raise her!" She shook her head, "Goodness, I miss the trouble the Harvest Goddess used to get us into."

"You can have ours," Neil and I both said flatly.

A load off of my mind, we ate and talked. With the ice broken, Neil did a pretty good job at talking about his plans for the alpacas and his work as an animal dealer. I listened with interest, I had no idea just how much he did and how much he was trying to still do. I was kind of impressed.

By the the the meal was done, Marielle looked elated. "I must say Neil, I am excited to get in business with you!"

He nodded calmly and I had to wonder what he was really thinking. "Likewise," was all he said.

She ruffled his hair like a mother and he did an admirable job of not objecting. "Such an ambitious young man, I never would have guessed! Maybe in the future, we can talk other kinds of livestock, and of course, I'll have to introduce you to my friend from the silk country- she does a lot with llamas!"

"That would be great," he said in surprise.

I couldn't help but grin for him.

She turned to Sophie and sighed. "Aw bye cutie, I suppose I won't be seeing you for a while..."

I purposely glanced away. I've decided not to deal with issues past this winter until I get there. Completely out of character, but this isn't exactly something you can even plan for.

She grinned at the both of us, "You know, I'm glad I met you both so early on, now I'll get to come to your wedding, and you can bet Rio, that I'll have the best baby shower gift when that time comes!"

Neil and I didn't dare look at each other so I can't say what his reaction was but I felt a little panic in my chest and I pushed it back down. Compartmentalizing was becoming difficult. "Uh... yeah, if that happens..."

She gave us a pitying look, "Aw you two, you don't even realize how perfect you are for each other!" She nudged Neil, "But I'm getting ahead of my self, first you gotta lock this down. Put a commitment ring on this girl ASAP."

Neil glanced at me and I quickly looked away.

"I think you might be hurting things here..." he said.

She backed away quickly. "Oh right, you're right. I'm sorry. Well, whatever happens, I'm sure both of you have bright futures ahead on you!" She opened the door and smiled at us, "I'll be off now, thanks again for the lovely dinner!"

With Marielle gone, we were left with a topic lingering that neither of us had wanted to have to address.

So we didn't.

"Rio..." he said.

I looked at him and made an expression that probably came off as more troubled than I meant to.

"Thank you," He said and a real genuine smile cracked across his lips. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm proud of you, Neil," I said truthfully. "I had no idea how much work you put into your job, and everything turned out better than you expected."

He leaned his side against the wall contentedly, "With her partnership, I'll be able to get you all sorts of livestock over time. Cabin country exports everything from jersey cows to silkie chicken."

"I was surprised at how well you guys talked, it didn't seem like you needed us at all!" I joked.

His eyes bore into mine seriously and I couldn't look away. "None of this would have happened without you."

What was this panic I was feeling? I turned around frantically and spoke a bit too fast. "Oh well, then I guess you're welcome! Anyways, I should probably get Sophie to bed! You should do the same!"

"Oh..." I heard his voice say. "Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow... I can look after for the next couple of days since I'm off."

I just nodded. "Yeah..." I said quietly.

I heard the door open and close and I was alone with Sophie. I looked at her hopelessly.

What was that?

I sighed, I kind of knew... but I thought under these circumstances maybe this time it wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

 **Aha.. well obviously I didn't finish in time for the prompt so hey, now we'll just keep going until it's done. I've definitely sacrificed a lot of 'quality' by trying to hammer something off before bed each night so maybe now, without the time limit, I'll be able to flesh this out in a little more depth than it was going to be**

 **Originally I thought maybe I could be done within two chapters today but I'd have to exclude so much content (as I kind have been doing as I went along) and the ending would have to be very forced. (Rio's not ready people!) Plus I found this chapter really hard to write...**

 **Ultimately, I have decided not to force an ending since I've went through this much effort already.**

 **The sheep festival is only on the 18th there are so many days left to work with!**


	22. Chapter 22

It was a particularly cold day. The air itself nipped mercilessly at any exposed skin so I had pulled up my scarf, but my cheekbones burned where the slight wind managed to creep in. My eyes watered so much it was hard to see, the world was a watercolour picture of white snow and grey-white sky.

My warm breath condensing in my scarf felt both gross and relieving in the same time.

Neil had stopped by in the morning to pick up Sophie. I had only greeted him briefly before rushing out to the barn frantically chanting, "Gotta make today count! I'm going to be so productive!"

Like a coward.

I sighed. Why do I always do this?

I spotted Tina departing from Soseki's mailbox and groaned. I was hoping to catch her today, but indoors, in the warmth, away from this stupid season and its cold.

She waved at me and I shuffled over. "Hey," I said.

"Rio! Good, uh, I guess it's noon now?" She said, checking her watch. "What's up?"

"I was hoping we could…. chat," I said.

She looked at me in shock that slowly transformed into glee. "Alright! As long as we can walk along this route here, I have three more houses to hit, then we can hang at my place!"

I nodded, and we moved along. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

I wasn't ready to talk about what was on my mind after all, so I stalled. "How's it going with Rod?" I asked.

She grinned. "Oh my gosh, let me tell you!"

Then she did. She did for forty minutes. My overall surmise though was that they hadn't really gotten that far. Basically, she had gotten him that winter harmony cake- from there she broke down every random encounter she had with him which, since she works all around town, was about an encounter a day.

We were finally at the last house when I asked her. "Sorry, this is going to sound weird but, how do you feel when you're with him?"

She blushed. "Oh, you know, the typical storybook descriptions- there are butterflies, and my face feels warm, and my body feels so light it's about to float off the ground."

Then she sent me a knowing look, "Why? Are you starting to feel that way about Neil?"

I sighed. "Not at all."

"Not at all?" She said in surprise. We had reached the newspaper carrier building and she let me in. I stood in the doorway and pulled off my scarf, wringing it in my hands uncomfortably.

I looked at her as if physically pained and gave a weak smile. "Sorry, that's kind of what I really wanted to talk about… since you always freely talk about guys to me, it felt like you were the only person I could turn to for 'girl talk'. I've never done this before…"

Tina nodded and ushered me upstairs, "Yeah, of course, I'll hear you out. Here, I'll make some tea!"

While she fiddled with the kettle I leaned back in one of the kitchen chairs to look outside the window, across the street at Michelle's gaudy pink house.

I kept my eyes trained on it when I admitted, "I think I might like Neil?"

She slammed both of the teacups she was retrieved from the upper cabinets onto the counter and, startled, I looked at her in surprise. She whirled around to face me. "That's amazing!"

"Except I don't handle 'liking' people very well…" I said.

"How so?" She asked.

I tilted my head from side to side, playing out past cases in my head. Basically, the same thing happened every time, from my high school crushes to my college ones.

"Well first I crush, sometimes unconsciously sometimes VERY consciously… Then I flirt a little… but the second the guy either shows an ounce of really genuine interest or makes a move- like when he pulls out his phone and asks my number or asks me out to coffee, I panic and retreat. Then I continue to panic and avoid him until I start to hate him for the inconvenience of having to go out of my way to avoid him."

"wow…" She said after a moment's pause. "You might actually be more emotionally stunted than Neil. Who would have thought?"

I sighed. "Yeah, well, with past guys it was because I made the firm decision I was going to put my career first. Which meant no dating until I was settled in my forever home and in a comfortable place with my job."

"But you are now..." She said.

I placed my face on the table. "I know, but I panicked anyway."

"Wait," she said. "You said you only panic when the guy starts pursuing you..." Her face slowly rose to an expression of elation. "Did something happen? Did he say he likes you? Oh! Did he try to kiss you?"

"No!" I said in disgust. Oh my Goddess. Disgust? Where is this coming from? This is exactly what I was trying to tell her about. "Uh, well he's just nicer I guess, and he looks at me differently. Yesterday there was this moment when I helped him out with something and he…. Oh it's hard to explain let me act it out." I stood up, put on my best Neil face and glared- I mean stared at Tina. "None of this would have happened without you," I said.

She blinked at me. "That's was it?"

I sat back down. "Okay, well you'd have had to be there. It was one of those moments. You know? Like those moments in a romance novel where, like you had said, a thousand little butterflies take off in your stomach and you feel like it's just the two of you in the whole wide world and even though nothing was _said_ exactly, your entire relationship just changed."

"I'm not sure I follow..." She said in confusion.

"But I didn't feel any of that, I just felt dread. Like this rock in my gut squashed all of those butterflies before they even opened their wings."

"And you think you like him anyway?" She asked.

"Yes?" I said, "Probably?" Seeing as she wasn't getting it I elaborated. "I see him with Sophie, or I see him with animals… or even when I see him smiling… I feel so warm inside but when that caring attitude is directed at me… I panic."

"Sooooo, you don't _like_ like him, you just like him as a friend?" She asked.

No that wasn't right either. Why are feelings so hard to articulate? "For Goddess sake's Tina! I think I 'like' like him but I'm scared at the same time!" I blurted.

"Oh that makes sense," she said. "You should have just said it straight like that from the very beginning. You would be a horrible journalist!"

"It makes sense?" I asked in bafflement.

"Well," she said thoughtfully, leaning back against her counter. "When I had a high school boyfriend, I wasn't thinking about what we'd do at the end of high school. I'm not a planner like you." She paused for a moment. "Scratch that, _no one_ is a planner like you. It sounds like you seriously are unable to fathom the concept of something like casual dating or having fun in the moment. With your previous crushes I guess, you were more scared of if things _did_ work out, than if they didn't, and you'd have to have factored them into your life plan."

"Well yeah," I said. "But now I really don't have much to lose. I'm already set on working in this village for the rest of my life. I have my house, and my job. Literally, nothing could go wrong if things worked out with Neil."

"Well if he asked you to marry him tomorrow, what would you do?" She asked.

I coughed. "Of course I would say no!" I said in outrage. "I barely know him!"

The kettle began to boil and she shrugged, turning back to make the tea. "Well then maybe the fact that you can only look at the future is psyching you out. Especially now that you've literally seen it. Maybe now, even the idea of pursuing him is accepting that you will get married and have a baby together. There are a million steps, bases and milestones in a relationship and you can be ready for an early one like 'hey you want to get coffee?' but not 'be my girlfriend!' or you could be ready for a relationship, but not the big 'will you marry me'. You are literally starting at step 1000 with Neil: having a baby together." She tried to explain. "And since you think that pursuing Neil at any level is accepting the entire laid out future- accepting that you might have a mutual feeling of attraction even, is synonymous to you with agreeing to get married in your mind."

"So that's what's happening?" I asked.

She placed a cup in front of me and gave me a funny expression. "It's not like I actually know. I'm not you. I just think that would be a good reason. It's like a hunch. A journalist has to make them all the time when they're trying to understand how the people they're writing about think and feel. It's super hard!"

"I'd bet," I said. I took a sip of the tea. It was fruity. I don't usually like that but this one was kind of nice. "Well, say your hunch is right, what should I do?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "You can't plan feelings. Or schedule how a relationship will evolve with a checklist like you usually like to do, but the world gave you an end goal and now you can't stop looking towards it. Maybe all this extra stuff was too much and you and Neil were doomed the second Sophie dropped into your lap," she shrugged.

"NO!" I said, standing up in panic. My knee had bumped the table and a little bit of my tea had spilled, pooling on the table top and running along the grains of the wood. I shook my head and quickly grabbed a paper towel, blotting it up."If I don't end up with Neil, Sophie will never be born!" I explained.

She shook her head "That's what I'm saying! You can't start a relationship with Neil with the expectation of having Sophie. You have to start a relationship with Neil because you want to start a relationship with Neil or else you'll never be happy."

"I could fall for him along the way," I argued. "Like how we're raising her together right now and I'm starting to like him, right?"

She sighed. "Maybe it's because you've never been in a relationship before that you don't know how ridiculous that sounds."

I sat back down in defeat. "This sucks."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, it kind of does. I was a little jealous of you when Sophie first showed up but now I really wouldn't want to be in your position..."

"You were jealous?" I asked in surprise.

She laughed a little. "I'm pretty sure I even told you as much!"

"I thought you were joking!" I said.

"Well, then again," she said in thought. "I also thought Rod was probably the dad but it was Neil... and sorry Rio, but you can _have him,_ I'm good."

I laughed dully. "Gee thanks."

She groaned, breaking up the pace. "This is a bummer. Here, let me tell you what I heard Dunhill and Hana talk about yesterday!"

Although her intentions were noble, trying to distract me from my thoughts with a story of how Dunhill used to be a star ballerino in his dance company in high school, It wasn't really enough to get my weird relationship with Neil out of the back of my head. This was all just so much more messed up than I ever imagined.

After the tea break. I did my old schedule of mining and foraging. It was when I was emerging from the river area that I saw Neil and Sophie outside his house making a baby-sized snowman. My heart both warmed and hurt at the same time. I really hoped this wasn't a new feeling that was going to stick around for the rest of the season.

I had finally caved and taken a day to open up the Pandora's box in my mind and think about the things I had told myself not to. let's see if I'd regret it.


	23. Chapter 23

I took a deep breath outside Neil's house. Objectives: Drop in, pick up Sophie, go home. The sun had just set, leaving the sky that dark blue that lasts for just a short while before everything goes completely dark. I glanced back toward the direction of the farm, the street lights only extended so far. I had put this off too long while I was foraging in the river area, it was later than I had intended.

I scuffed the ground with my boot, kicking some of the thick snow away to reveal a layer of ice underneath that shone under Neil's house lights. I really didn't feel like flailing around in the dark on the way back to my farm and it was dangerous when I couldn't see where the ice underfoot was.

I needed to hurry this up and stop deliberating. I knocked and waited outside shaking a little from a mix of cold and jitters. It's hard to fight off one's nature, and my nature generally, was to run off and avoid Neil until my feelings subsided. When you're raising a baby together, that is unfortunately not an option.

It took a minute before the front door slowly opened and Neil peered out in confusion. "Rio?" He asked in recognition.

"Here to pick up Sophie," I said then gave him a questioning look, "Just like yesterday... why do you look like you weren't expecting me?"

He just looked at me for a second and shook his head. "No, I was… just not sure who was left in this town that knocks and waits for someone to open the door. Dunhill's got everyone so used to the concept of just barging into other people's homes that it's starting to feel like the norm."

I looked at him, stunned. "I-" He was right, I wasn't even thinking. "yeah, you're right... I'm just tired and went back to old city habits…" I bit my lip apologetically, "I guess I've been on autopilot for most of today."

"Yeah, you look wiped," he agreed. He pushed the door further open and moved back into his living room, I followed him in quietly.

Sophie was on the couch holding a baby board book open and giving us an annoyed and slightly impatient look that was _very_ Neil-esque.

"Sophie!" I said and rushed over to plop down beside her and nuzzle my face in her hair. I hadn't even realized how much I had missed her all day. "Did you have a good day baby girl?"

She slurred some gibberish and leaned in to hug me. I glanced at Neil ecstatically and mouthed 'isn't this adorable!'

He leaned against the wall and smiled.

I quickly turned my gaze downwards. Bad Rio! There I was again, blushing and panicking at the same time. I needed to diffuse the atmosphere I had just set.

Sophie had enough of cuddle time very fast and pushed me away with an annoyed grunt. She looked at Neil and pointed at the book.

"Uh," he said. I calmed myself to turn back and look at him. He had his hands back in his pockets and his usual expression back, glancing off apathetically into the distance. Oh right. This was Neil we were talking about. He's one of _those_ kinds of guys. Tsunderes I think they're called? I didn't have to defuse anything, he does that himself. "We were in the middle of the book," he admitted. "She doesn't like it when a story doesn't have an end."

I glanced down at the open pages. On one page it said 'mama cow loves baby cow in the rain' with a picture of a mother cow and her calf standing in the barn watching the rain. The next one said, 'mama cow loves her baby in the sun' with a picture of the same cow and calf frocking through an open field.

"Aww, this is cute," I said, "where did you get it?"

"Hossain," He said. "The books were all Niko's."

I nodded and pulled Sophie onto my lap. "I can finish the story if you want," I murmured into her ear.

Neil came over and sat down beside us. He was close enough to peer at the book. My heartbeat speed up and I angled my head away a little in case I was blushing.

Sophie pointed at the sun page urgently and I read it out loud. She flipped the page herself when I was done.

"Eager," I joked.

"Hossain said this is called pre-reading," said Neil almost proudly. "It's supposed to be an important toddler psychological milestone: that she understands how a book works."

Sophie turned and tapped my cheek impatiently. So I carried on.

"Mama cow loves her baby in the morning,"

"Mama cow loves her baby at night…"

I flipped the page and held Sophie a little tighter unconsciously, resting my chin on her head. "Mama cow loves baby cow always."

She touched the drawing of the calf. "Moo!" She said.

I heard Neil exhale in amusement but when he shifted I suddenly realized our thighs were touching and I froze. Sophie closed the book and squirmed off of my lap, too restless to sit still and suddenly it was just the two of us, sitting too close to be natural. I let my eye wander down to where our knees were touching. He had spread his legs a little in a comfortable action, he probably hadn't even noticed.

At least, that must be why he didn't immediately shuffle away or get up like I thought he would. It was kind of annoying being so affected by his presence when he obviously hardly noticed mine. It made me feel a little silly getting all worked up on my own. It was a little hypocritical since I hate guys showing affection to me when I'm not ready to reciprocate but I also hate how pathetic I seem by this one-sidedness. I guess no matter what, I wasn't going to be happy.

I couldn't take it anymore, I finally stood up and moved across the room to pick Sophie up. "Well, thanks for watching her. We should go."

"I was actually about to cook… you guys can join if you want…" He said indifferently.

I looked at him uncertainly. "I don't know… it's getting dark, I am having a hard time with the ice at night, it gets really slippery towards the farm.

He glanced outside. "It is dark."

I followed his gaze and almost cursed, it was already pitch black outside.

I glanced at Sophie and found my resolve. I had to at least try to get to know him, step past the uneasiness. Maybe this fear of intimacy was something I could get on the other side of, but never tried to before.

"Well, then I guess it doesn't matter. Yeah, sure, that'd be great," I finally said.

He nodded wordlessly and got up. I followed Neil into the kitchen. "What are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm not picky," I said.

"Pizza night?" he asked.

I perked up, and he shook his head in amusement. "Alright then, we'll go with that," he said, rolling up his sleeves. Had I ever seen his bare forearms before? He always wore sweaters and coats. I oogled his arms for a minute, appraising the long lines running up their length and the little blond hairs.

I cringed. RIO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Snapped out of that I looked at his face instead. I must have still looked annoyed, (even though it was at myself) because he suddenly narrowed his eyes with a guarded expression. "What?" He asked.

I played dumb, "What?" I asked back.

Come to think about it, his neckline is pretty low for a dude. Not Allen or Sosekei low obviously- but there was some serious collar exposure. There I was again. I wanted to slap myself.

"Do you like cooking?" I asked him, putting down Sophie to wander. It was weird having impure thoughts while literally holding my infant daughter.

He was rummaging through cupboards and barely paused to shrug. "I don't know."

I looked at him. Was that all he was going to say on that?

He stopped to inspect a bag of flour, lifting it up and down as if trying to judge it's weight. The lines on his forearms flexed in response and I was honestly just getting embarrassed at this point. What sort of sexually pent up Victorian was I? "I'm not really that good," he said. "But recently, I've had to step it up." He sent me a smirk, "I think I'm getting better."

 _Oh no_ mister, I thought almost angrily. How dare he send me a look like _that_. I honestly hated his guts and his stupid handsome face at this point. He had to be doing this on purpose, the Neil I've known for the past year does not send people playful smiles.

So apparently this is what happens when you don't avoid the guy you like. Good thing I never tried to weather out the storm before this. I'd have already died of self-loathing.

"So what have you guys been doing these last few days?" I asked.

He was busy on the dough and at first, showed no indication he heard me, but then he responded. "I don't know, stuff. She's pretty good at entertaining herself so I've been getting at-home chores done."

I realized due to his personality, Neil probably wouldn't admit to playing with Sophie anyway. I frowned in dissatisfaction though. To be honest I asked because I honestly wasn't sure what I'd do in his place. I'm always running around, I haven't really played with her or anything. How are you supposed to entertain a baby all day? What does she even like to do? Blocks for sure, but Neil didn't have any.

"What kind of things does she do?" I asked.

"She likes to motor around," he said. "It's crazy, you really have to keep your eye on her. 'cause she gets up to stuff when she sneaks away."

"Like what?" I asked in interest.

He looked at me. "Yesterday she went into the living room when I was doing laundry... When I entered the room she had constructed a massive blanket fort with everything in the room." He paused to shake his head, "it was insane, I had to crawl through this maze of rooms to finally find her napping with Mittens."

"Mittens?" I asked in confusion.

"Uh, yeah..." he said, "My cat, they really get along, I was surprised. Sophie is pretty good with animals."

I glanced around the house in confusion. "You have a cat?" I asked.

He nodded. "Rod had her for two seasons up for adoption and no one wanted her... and she finally wore me down, I felt bad."

"I have never seen this cat," I said.

"That's because she's a cat," he said in amusement. "She's probably in my room. You can go see her if you want but she's kind of skittish around people."

"Then it's fine then-" I said but Sophie started tugging on the leg of my overalls.

Neil glanced at her, "You want to show Rio Mittens, Sophie?" He asked.

Sophie nodded and I gave in, allowing her to take me into Neil's bedroom.

A cat at the foot of his bed glanced up at us indignantly from her sleep. She was... a little rough looking. A mangy calico, missing half of an ear. I started to walk over but she bristled. I laughed nervously and backed off. This cat was truly a testament that Neil could love anything as long as it wasn't human.

Sophie barreled by and attempted to climb onto his bed with a lot of difficulties. I finally moved over and boosted her up with some hesitation. I wasn't sure it was such a good idea, I didn't really trust the cat. Sophie crawled over and laid her head on top on the cat with a grin. "Mitty," she said affectionately.

The cat looked at her for a moment before resting her chin back on the bedsheets. I sighed in relief, then grinned at Sophie, marvelling at the little person who somehow had only the best qualities of me and Neil. I wondered briefly what she was going to be when she grew up. Right now, her potential seemed infinite, it was both exciting and scary at the same time. I wondered if this was what all parents feel...

She was so impressionable and small, what if we messed her up? What if she picked up Neil and my social skills? At first, I thought he and I were polar opposites but now when I think about it, we have most of the same weaknesses. If those weaknesses count being emotionally stunted and unable to express ourselves properly to other people. Or maybe we just seem the same because neither of us have revealed much about ourselves other than the outward appearance that our entire lives and interests are in our work. Actually, maybe mine are? It's not like I ever do anything for myself...

I glanced around the room curiously. I had never been in Neil's room, unsurprisingly.

It was pretty sparse, with dark sheets, a black rug and a large black bookcase full of animal care books whose spines were the only splash of colour in the room. Again, all you can glean from this room is he is into animal care. Shocking revelations, I know. I _definitly_ feel like I know him so much better now. I guess my room wasn't any better, it was completely plain, the only difference was light coloured sheets and farming books.

I suddenly spotted a flash of red behind the bed. I peered over to see a shiny electric guitar sticking out. It was funny. Usually, guitarists like to display their instruments. Yet his was half hidden in his own room. I hadn't even known he played, obviously by his own design, He seems too shy for such a flashy interest.

I guess it wasn't surprising though, music would fit his image. Still... so even Neil has hobbies. What did I have? What made me interesting?

"She's cute right?" A voice suddenly said and I almost jumped out of my skin.

I wheeled around to Neil at the door. "What?"

"The cat," he clarified.

I glanced at the cat giving me the stink eye. "I'm not sure she likes me too much." I admitted.

He nodded, "Don't feel too bad, she takes a while to warm up to people usually." He brushed past me and sat on the bed, ruffling the cat's fur on her back. Mittens stretched her neck up to the ceiling in satisfaction.

"You could try giving her a treat," he said. "They're in the top drawer of the desk."

I nodded at opened the drawer. A package of salmon flavoured temptations sat on top of stacks of music sheets a music player with a set of headphones were folded into the other corner. I took the treats and closed the door slowly.

I glanced at him. "I, uh, sorry to snoop, but I see you like music..."

He looked surprised. "Uh, yeah... you?"

I shook my head in embarrassment, "I guess... in the way anyone does. It's cool though, that you have side passions."

"Well, yeah..." He scoffed. "Contrary to what people think I'm not a robot."

Ouch.

I brought the bag over and put a treat in front of the cat tentatively. She ate it and then looked at me expectantly.

"I... uh," I reached out and lightly stroked the top of the cat's head. "Don't have interests..."

"Of course you do," he said dismissively. "Try letting her eat it off your hand," he directed.

I did so and crinkled my nose of the feeling of the wet sandpaper tongue on my hand.

When the cat was done licking up any remnants of the treat off my hand, she stood up and jumped off of the bed to paw at my pant leg.

He chuckled and leaned back on the bed with Sophie, "Treats- that's all it takes."

"I really don't..." I said, not letting the interests thing go. "I hadn't really thought much about it until now, but I don't have interests."

He looked at me quizzically, "Don't you do literally everything from mining to fishing?"

"I guess," I admitted, "But I do them for materials or profit, so they aren't just things I do because I like doing them."

He shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

I fiddled with a strand of my hair, troubled. Then I moved over and sat on the corner of his bed. "It shouldn't, or at least it never used to... then Sophie came around and I keep noticing things I never had before."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like how I put my entire identity and self-worth into my work and so I've always thought I was this super confident person and now suddenly I've been thrown in all these social situations and I've realized, I don't even know how to talk to people! Like, sure I can farm and mine and fish but when it comes to holding a conversation with someone, I just can't. I don't have any fun little anecdotes or know what to do when a conversation topic dies. All the other girl's in town are so close and they can talk to each other forever about nothing as if it's the most natural thing ever!"

"I am the last person who could help you there," he said. "It's why I don't let customers talk to me at work, I hate small talk, it's just awkward and no one enjoys it. Why force it?"

"I guess so..." I agreed.

"You like hiking though right?" He asked. "Because there's no way foraging is _that_ profitable. You have to kind of just like being outside right?"

"Yeah, I suppose..." I said thoughtfully. "Everything is really pretty out here, no matter where you go, it's like walking through a painting."

"Then," he said tentatively, almost nervously actually. "...Do you like stars?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "I haven't really looked much at them though because I try not to be stranded out in the dark. Plus it gets dark so late in the other seasons, and I have to get Sophie to bed now."

"Then maybe we should see them," he said quietly.

"What?' I asked in surprise.

He sat up and distractedly fiddled with Sophie's hair. "Starry Night is coming up. Maybe we- uh, the three of us, should go together?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sure, of course. I'm not going to deprive you of spending time with your daughter on Starry Night, Neil. Honestly, I thought it was a given that you'd be with us."

"Right..." He said.

The oven timer could be heard from the kitchen and Neil got up and glanced at me, "Pizza's ready."

I got up excitedly. "Great, I am starving!"

* * *

 **Wow, it's been a while, sorry everyone, school's started back up and I am buuuusy. I estimate there being about two or three chapters left, maybe more if I split stuff up cause they could get a little long**


	24. Chapter 24

I fumbled around uselessly as Sophie howled. "No, no, it's ok! You're ok!" I said in a panic, dropping down on my knees to inspect her. "You just tripped, it's ok baby!"

I lifted the skirt of her dress, Her knee was a little raw but nothing broke the flesh and she didn't seem to mind too much when I bent her knee up and down. She had probably just been surprised by the impact.

Her face was wet with tears and turning bright red. I held her head in my hands and wiped at her tears with my thumbs like two wiper blades set at max speed. "You're alright baby!"

A blood-curdling wail broke through her howls and I winced.

The door slammed open and Neil rushed in.

I looked at him helplessly.

"What happened?" He asked, out of breath. "I could hear her all the way from the entrance of the farm."

"She tripped," I called loudly so he could hear my voice over her screams. "She's just got a bruise!"

He made his way over uncertainly and knelt down, ghosting a finger over her knee, she wailed, and he recoiled. "It's ok Soph," he said, pulling her into a tight hug and rocking side to side.

It didn't help at all. I could see her tonsils in the back of her mouth like a cartoon character.

He pulled back to see if the crying subsided any and swore. "Shit, what's the parent-y thing to do here?"

"Not swear," I said dryly.

I picked her up and held her tightly, rocking her around as we paced the room. I hummed into her ear as calmly as I could manage.

After a minute her cries began to die into hiccups and quiet sobs. I placed her sitting on the counter of the kitchen and held her in place so she wouldn't fall. "Did you get hurt Sophie?"

She nodded.

"Where does it hurt?"

She pointed at her knee which, to my surprise, was starting to turn red and purple. After such a tiny fall… babies were such delicate creatures.

I bet future me and her had a procedure we do for this kind of thing. "Should I kiss it better?" I asked uncertainly. I'm not creative, that's probably what I'd do.

Sophie nodded. I bent down and lightly put my lips to her knee. "Mwah!" I said loudly.

She giggled.

Neil walked over with a pack of ice and a dishcloth. "She's gonna hate this," he said regretfully.

I nodded ruefully and let him take her off of the counter and back to the chair in the living room where he sat down with her in his lap and slowly put the cold to her knee. She winced but didn't start crying again. "Good girl!" He said in surprise.

With the event seemingly over, I milled around awkwardly. "Yeah so, uh, happy Starry Night…"

He looked at me with amusement, "Happy Starry Night."

I gestured down at my farm apparel. "I didn't have time to really get ready or anything. I'm just going to head back into my room and change. Actually, you're really early… I was going to shower."

He faked shock, "You have other clothes?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I can watch her, take your time." He said.

I nodded and left him icing Sophie's bruise.

It had been a while since I wore casual clothes, but I wasn't going to sport work-wear on a holiday. I opened my wardrobe and found my seasonal sweater dress. A dark blue thing with little stars around the neckline. I wasn't much into the ugly sweater tradition. It took a lot of rummaging before I found a pair of leggings at the very bottom of a folded stack of pants where they had been left forgotten.

I took my clothes and carried them to the bathroom, I'd have to just change in there since there was no way I was going to walk outside of my room in a towel now that Neil was here.

Side note- I probably shouldn't do that anyways, not in this village if I don't lock my front door first.

I undressed and hopped into the shower, standing under the hot water for a few more minutes than necessary to warm the cold out of my bones.

After, I towelled off, I blow-dried my hair before slipping into my clothes. I turned sideways to give myself an appreciative look in the mirror. I'd lost weight since last year. Well, I guess that was obviously going to happen, field work is rough.

When I stepped back out into the living room, I found Neil looking… displeased.

Tina, Rod and some of the other village guys and gals were hanging out around the room.

"Hey Rio!" Tina waved joyfully and she skipped over.

"Tina…" I said. "What's going on?"

"Well, we were all jealous that we didn't have family to spend Starry Night with and thought, hey let's stop by the farm!" She pointed at a table in the corner covered in bowels and Tupperware. "I brought brownies! Rod brought chips and I think Allen brought pasta and Michelle brought cake… I'm not sure about the others."

There was a knock at the door and Dunhill, Hana and Emma came in. "Good evening Rio!" Dunhill said, tipping his hat. "Heard there was a potluck and we had to come!"

Emma skipped over with a tinfoil container. "I made pie!"

More and more people filtered in. Even the families, who I suppose didn't want to be left out from the festivities. I watched with apprehension, I really hadn't known I'd be hosting a party.

Neil was holding Sophie, standing in a corner, trying to be a wallflower- and failing. Holding a baby was a sure-fire way for everyone to come up and talk to you. We kept exchanging awkward glances.

Maybe this was for the best, this would have felt waaay too much like a date if all of this hadn't happened.

I was glad I had gotten changed at least.

Most of the girls had decided to dress up, the exception being Tina who was wearing the baggiest, tackiest sweater I had ever seen: red and gold with snowflakes attached to strings. She wore it with pride, flapping the arms that were way to long for her around as she talked excitedly.

Going with the flow, I stacked up a paper plate of food and mingled around.

Eventually, my conversation with Hana about spring herbs had come to its natural end and I excused myself, backing up and running into someone. Neil caught me in surprise. "Hey," He said.

"Hey," I said back.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" He asked casually, gesturing around.

I shook my head. "Not at all… but it's kind of nice."

He looked briefly at the activity around the room, "I guess… I'm not really into these kinds of things usually."

"I hear you there," I said with a laugh. "But it's kind of cool, I've never hosted a party before. It's sort of weird to see all these people in my house at one time. I always wondered why anyone in their right mind would ever choose to host, but I think I get it."

"Why?" He asked.

"They're your guests, they aren't going to ignore you. You can't help but feel a little more confident."

"I guess I get that," he shrugged.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She wanted to see Michelle... I did not feel like seeing Michelle, so I let her stumble over to her on her own," he said.

I laughed at his extreme anti-socialism. "Fair enough."

I glanced around, "maybe I'll try and find her..."

"Neil my boy!" Dunhill called. Neil sighed.

"See you later then," he said almost dejectedly and skulked over to Dunhill.

I found Michelle, but she didn't have Sophie. I looked around a little more. That girl was always getting into trouble. Maybe I should start putting a bell around her neck. Or tie a helium balloon to her wrist.

I circled around the room twice, not finding her. Then I tried the other direction in case she was also circling. No dice.

I moved to the kitchen, then checked the bedrooms and bathroom.

Nothing.

Now I was starting to get a little paranoid. I asked around, no one had seen her since Neil had her.

A weird lump started to form in my chest and I could feel my heartbeat in my ears.

Did she get outside? Maybe she crept outside when no one was watching, the door had been opening and closing as people arrived. Full-blown panic erupted in my chest.

I didn't even bother putting on my coat, I just slide on my boots and rushed outside.

Finding her little footprints at the front door was impossible. The snow had been so trampled where everyone had walked. I had to walk further out along the boundary of undisturbed snow but there weren't any small footsteps leading out.

A hollow and understanding feeling enveloped me. Maybe there was no one to find. The panic was fading out, like a hole had been punctured somewhere in my body and all of the adrenaline that had been rushing around finally found somewhere to rapidly escape from- my heart deflated. Now what I had was something worse. Emptiness.

I almost wanted to go back to moments before. In the end, as terrible as worry and alarm feel, they are just emotions that anticipate a worst case scenario, what I have just been hit with: loss.

I took my first steps into the fresh snow. I walked away from the bright lights that shone through my many windows and illuminated the radius of the house. Past all of the smiling and laughing faces. Into the dark. Into the vast emptiness that surrounded that small pocket of warmth, and I kept going.

I hugged my arms. Some part of me registered that I was cold, that it was frigid outside but I barely felt it.

I knew that the more I kicked through the snow the more the powder coated my leggings and dove down into my boots.

Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes and felt strange and hot on my frozen cheeks.

There was a brief wispy sound behind me like something materializing out of thin air and I paused. I didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Rio! Great job!" I could hear Aaron's voice say.

"It hasn't been thirty days," I said quietly.

"Well, we said thirty days because that's the time for the grow-up candy. To be honest, we don't know much about the send back candy since it's forbidden and all," Alice explained. "It was almost a season. I think it's a little variable."

"But hey," said Aaron, "You're free of your obligations!"

I wiped at my face before I turned around and looked at them. "Is she… back safely?"

"Of course!" Said Aaron joyfully. "Safe and sound! I bet future you and Neil are really happy to see her, they got their baby back on Starry Night!"

Yeah… that was a good way to look at it. This night might feel like the worst night of my life, but somewhere, there is a version of me whose baby disappeared for almost a whole season and is finally back. She must be so happy… she must have been so worried… Or maybe not, maybe she knew since this all already happened. Maybe her and Neil were sitting at home, waiting expectantly, ready to welcome there baby back.

The sprites congratulated me again on a 'job well done' and poofed back away.

I felt a little better, thinking that Sophie was back with her parents… but not much. I hadn't even gotten an opportunity to say goodbye. This felt so sudden, and unfair. Given her penchant for disappearing whenever you let your eyes off of her, it still felt like she could pop back up at any second. I glanced out at the farmhouse. A little dot of light in a wide stretch of darkness. I had walked so much further than I'd meant to.

I knew I'd freeze out here, I wasn't even wearing a coat. Though I wasn't feeling festive anymore… I couldn't go back into that house. I didn't want to be around people while I was feeling like this.

I backtracked a little and headed into the barn. The animals were all half asleep.

I found Rose. She was laying down with her legs tucked under her but she wasn't asleep yet, just drowsy. She looked at me curiously, but unconcerned.

I had gotten over my anxiety about her. Neil was right, she did have a good temperament. I had stopped visualizing being impaled by that large rack of horns and now she was just an endearing, shaggy beast of an animal.

I sat down next to her and nuzzled into her coat. I would stay warm this way. I'd wait until everyone cleared out, or at least until I had enough time to compose myself and then I could sneak into my room.

I almost felt a little angry. That I had to hide from my own house.

The doors of the barn opened slowly and I stayed quiet. Maybe whoever it was would just disappear.

"Rio?" A voice called out uncertainly. It was less of a call and more of a whisper. Neil probably didn't want to disturb the animals.

I sighed, I guess he deserved to know. I stood up slowly and approached him.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"She's gone back…." I said quietly. "The sprites just told me."

He was completely still, expression unreadable.

"It's only the 25th," he said.

"That's what I said… it doesn't matter." My voice quivered a little.

"...Did you at least get to see her off?" He asked.

"No," I said. "She popped off when no one was looking."

He shook his head. "I... I don't even know what to say. It just happened? Just like that?"

"Just like that," I whispered.

We shuffled in our respective spots quietly.

"We should go back," he finally said.

"I can't go back in there right now," I said. "Not tonight."

"You'll freeze out here," his voice was quieter than I'd ever heard it.

I realized for the first time that I was shivering, uncontrollably.

He stepped forward slowly and pulled me into a tight hug, He rubbed my chilled arms.

I pulled away.

"Thanks for…" My smile was so forced. "Thanks for playing house with me this season. You can go back to the party, Neil. I think I need some time."

He shook his head slowly. "I'm not leaving you alone on Starry Night, Rio."

"It's fine," I said. "I don't care."

I couldn't see his expression anymore in the dark of the barn.

"Then at least… don't leave _me_ alone. Not tonight."

"Neil?" I asked in surprise.

"I lost her too and… and I can't lose both of you in the same night. If you really thought we were just _playing house,"_ There was a tinge of bitterness in those last words, "Can you pretend for one more night?"

I took a little while to find the words. "Okay…"

"It's below freezing, I'm taking you back to the house. Everyone is out anyway, they went to watch the stars," he said and held out his hand.

I took it and he led me out of the barn. There was no wind tonight, so it wasn't much colder outside than inside. I could see many dots of light now, flashlights from several different groups scattered around the farm, finding or having found spots to watch the stars. Hossain and Rebecca sat together watching the three children sitting at the dock. Charles and Camille were just a distance off, embracing as they stared off into the sky.

I couldn't see everyone, although I could only imagine how many people were over at the terraces.

There was the odd mixed group, like Felicity, Iroha and Allen where Rod and Tina were mysteriously missing.

I turned around but continued to be pulled along by Neil. Yuri and Michelle seemed to be sitting on the fence at the far side of the pasture.

I pulled my hand away. The last thing we needed was someone noticing us holding hands and teasing us for it. He jammed his hands in his pockets wordlessly and plowed on.

Although the whole village still seemed to be here, the house was empty when we entered. He lead me into the living room and paused, surveying the area.

"Should I just get my coat?" I asked uncertainly.

"Nah," He said. "I think we've been outside enough." He walked up to my couch and began to push it, I watched him curiously. He moved it all the way to the large window, facing out into the night.

Then he turned off the lights and suddenly the room was dark, with a dim light in the shape of the window stretching across the wood floor.

He sat on the couch and I slowly joined him, having to climb over the armrest.

The night sky was full of stars. It was so dark out you could even see wisps of galaxy if you really focused. In any other circumstance, I'd be memorized.

I thought about where we would go from here, and not in the so-we're-here-on-this-couch-now-what kind of way, in the big picture sort of way. Sophie, our glue, was gone.

Neil and I no longer had this massive thing pulling up together and it seemed so easy now to just drift away. Yet here we were, sitting together on Starry Night. Where would we go from here? What was the right thing to do?

After what felt like forever I tore my eyes away from the night sky to glance at him. It felt like someone had gripped my heart and aggressively tugged it down. His face was a collage of moonlight and shadows, highlighting his angles and curves. There was a single tear drop running down his cheek and I felt like the worst person alive.

He was grieving too. Maybe when he hugged me and I pushed him away, it wasn't just for me. Maybe when he tried to hold my hand, _it wasn't just for me._

I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to comfort him, to push aside everything I was feeling for a moment, the doubt, the fear, my own sadness and hold him tight. Maybe that's what he had been doing all along.

I wasn't sure what to do, he was a little volatile about most things. I couldn't wipe that tear away as much as I wanted to. He'd shut down as soon as he realized I had noticed.

I pulled at the knit blanket I had draped over the back of the couch and shuffled towards him. I lay it over both our shoulders and leaned my side into his. He readjusted the blanket a little and subtly wiped his face with his other hand, playing it off as if he had an itch.

"Sorry, I might have been a little selfish out there..." I said.

"You were heartbroken," he said simply.

"But you probably are too," I replied.

He didn't answer verbally, but he shuffled just a little closer and leaned his head and mine. I found his hand and held it tight.

"She was such a good girl," I said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "The other us must have really crushed that whole parenting thing."

"No kidding," I agreed.

"Let's be honest though," he said. "You probably had your own planner from the moment you found out you were pregnant."

I laughed a little. I didn't think I was going to be able to do that tonight. "I like to be prepared. I was not this time…"

"You will be," he said.

I froze at the statement and looked at him, as best I could while his weight was on me. He was looking quietly at the stars. That was a heavy statement he made so effortlessly. Did he mean in general, or was he just that certain we were going to have Sophie some day… together?

"Maybe... if it ever happens," I said uncertainly.

"Right," he said with a frown.

Eventually, the other villagers out in my fields began to return home, having had enough of the cold.

We watched first as the older folks exited out.

"Do you think they can see us?" I asked nervously. Feeling a little uncomfortable at the idea of our intimate moment on display.

"Probably not," he said. "Maybe our silhouettes above the couch's back if they really squinted, but all of the light is coming from outside."

I nodded.

As Dunhill walked by, I began to reflect. "He kind of reminds me of those crazy old guys that hand out pamphlets by universities," I said conversationally.

"What?" He asked.

"Dunhill," I said. "There was this old guy at my school with a scraggly beard and haggard clothes and he stood on the path of campus every day and handed out these printer paper pamphlets he wrote about his musings on the world, and for the most part, everyone ignored him- but in this case, Dunhill is like that guy but he managed to get the ear of the whole village and we just went along with all of his crazy unrealistic plans and something amazing came out of it."

"I never thought about it," he said.

"Well, you grew up with him. To you, he's just Dunhill."

"Yeah, I guess."

Yuri and Michelle were the next to leave.

"I was worried about her," he admitted.

"Who?" I asked.

"Yuri," he said. "When she left the village to chase her passions or whatever. I didn't think she was going to do well living away from home where people didn't know and understand her. It was kind of relieving to see her come back and she was still… herself. That she still liked designing and zoning out and no one out there had taken that away from her."

"She's Yuri," I said, "It doesn't matter where she goes, she'll do and be whatever she wants."

We people-watched for a while, as villagers slowly left the premises in the groups that had watched the stars together.

The last to leave were Rod and Tina. They were laughing and bumping around gleefully.

"No surprise they went together," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "Rod hasn't shut up about her since the first week of winter."

"You know," I said, "Tina decided on the first day of winter that she was going to get Rod to take her to Starry Night."

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief. "What a waste of energy then, I had to listen to Rod for an entire season moan about unrequited love."

Tina had paused to hug herself warmly. I didn't blame her, it could only have gotten colder outside.

Rod pulled his hands from his pockets and cupped both her cheeks and he grinned.

She closed her eyes with a cheesy smile and leaned into his touch.

"Ug," said Neil.

I couldn't help but agree. "Get a room!" I called out jokingly.

Rod and Tina looked around in confusion.

"Oh shit!" Neil said gleefully and we both quickly ducked and held our breath until Tina and Rod both shrugged and moved on.

It was only then that I took inventory of our position. I had him pressed with his back into the couch. He had me ducked down over him, with his hand resting on my back.

I couldn't look away from his eyes.

Usually, they were a light red in the sunlight but now they were dark, like red wine. The moonlight and stars reflected as little dots of white on the surface of those rich pools. Red wine was an apt description, I felt almost intoxicated within a second.

What I couldn't understand though, was how he could be staring at me, with my back to the light, as if he was seeing the same thing.

I realized his hand wasn't just resting on my back, it was lightly pulling me towards him.

As my body bent down under his guidance, our faces got closer and closer together. He lifted his other hand to cup the back of my neck and stroke my cheek with his thumb.

Just as our lips might have touched, I bit my own on reflex and hesitated.

He noticed.

I pulled away.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," I said, flustered, disappointed in myself. I had really truly believed for I moment I was going to let everything go and just do it.

He sat up. "Did I?" He started to say but let the sentence drop.

"No," I said. "Goddess no, not at all... You didn't do anything."

I leaned back and sighed. The atmosphere, the mood, the energy- everything had been perfect. Why was it that I couldn't have just kissed him? What was wrong with me?

Neil was staring outside again, a frown traced on the corner of his lip.

"I care about you." I said honestly, "but our baby just disappeared... I don't want to rush into anything and it having been just because we wanted her back or thought that we had to..."

"I wasn't thinking that," he said tersely.

"Let's just get to know each other first..." I said uncertainly.

"Let's start by being fri-"

"I can't be your friend Rio," he said.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

The stars were forgotten.

"Then where do we go from here?" I asked weakly.

"That seemed like a bull excuse," he said. "Back there... when we almost... were you really thinking about Sophie?"

"No," I admitted.

"Did you feel like you were only about to do it because you had to?" He asked.

"No..."

"Date me," he said simply. "I can't just pretend to be your friend after everything we've gone through."

"I don't know..."

He tilted his head a little at me, and found my hand. "It doesn't have to be a big thing... no rings for now, just casual. We'll give it a try? I feel like if we start as friends and wait until you are comfortable... it'll never happen will it?"

"Probably not," I admitted. I glanced down at his hand, and felt that little warmth in my chest. "Alright."

We stayed there for a long time after that, even when the clouds crept in and obscured the sky. I think it was obvious Sophie was still at the back of our minds, but I was glad he was there. It was a temporary distraction from that dull ache running in the background.

We talked too.

He told me about what the village was like growing up.

I told him about what was left for the restoration plans and what I wanted to do with the farm. It had started to hail tiny pellets of ice. They clinked up against the window and eventually accumulated to completly hide the outside.

We hardly noticed.

 **OMG, I needed to write this out but it was so much work. It's a lot easier running these scenes through your head. I knew I needed to publish this before classes this week because it's been stuck in my head and I have not been listening in class at all. TG this long one is finally out of the way. The Sophie thing seemed a little abrupt in the writing but it was sort of supposed to be an abrupt thing that caught them off guard so count yourself as feeling how they do I guess...**


	25. Chapter 25

I dropped my head on the desk, the impact muffled by the mountain of papers.

Jeff leaned back and gave me a glance before apathetically announcing to the room, "Neil's down."

"About time," a voice in the back called. "Darn workhorse was starting to make us all look bad. Take lunch already man!"

Lunch… yeah that sounded good right about now. People had been alternating eating at their desks over the last hour and the smells were starting to get to me.

I sat up a little and glanced at the thickness of the paper stack I had left to work on, resisting a groan, I was hoping to be further by now.

The new year came and went and I had so many ends to wrap up on the paperwork front. Usually I tried to get everything done on the last day of winter so I could start the year fresh, but I had piled on so many extra things this year, the yaks, the deals with Cabin Country, Goddess- I still needed to finish off signing a few thousands waivers and agreements if I wanted to start selling the alpacas that shipped in yesterday. I thought I could get more done at the sanctuary office.

I tried to rally and hunt through the stack of papers for the truck receipts but found my head pounding, they were right, this was as good a time as any to take lunch.

The room had a lethargic atmosphere I almost always forgot about in my time away. I thought it would be a good change of pace to my kitchen table but since I was rarely in, I never really realized how lazy everyone else was.

Some people seemed to be on what had to be hour two of their break, the guy across the room had been absentmindedly skimming through a document all day, scrolling up and down, clearly not actually reading any of it.

I guess Rio was my standard for work ethic though.

I pulled out my lunch from my case and a few people glanced over in interest, "Hey Neil, that meal's looking a little sophisticated, weren't you always a boring sandwich kind of guy?"

"Man's finally found himself a lady huh?" Asked Jeff.

"There's a girl I'm sort of seeing," I admitted ruefully. Usually I'd just tell them it was none of their damn business but honestly, I think I just needed something to make this relationship seem kind of real.

"Oo, and she's already packing you lunches?" He asked.

Alright, this has gone on long enough, I gave him my best scowl. "Don't you have work you should be doing?"

I glanced at my meal, seafood omelette rice. They were right, I used to hate cooking. Though ever since the baby was sent back, Rio had thrown herself into an even more frantic work pace. Now it felt like all I could do for her was stop her from passing out. Was this what she was like before? I hardly knew her back then, but she did always seem to be running around everywhere. How did she keep herself alive back then?

I couldn't help but worry, so cooked for her. I'd wait all day to see her zip by and I'd shove the food in her arms and remind her to eat, with some BS excuse that I always had leftovers. I was kind of scared that might be the only thing she eats every day…

I resisted a sigh, is this a normal relationship?

At the very least, she made a point of stopping in every day, even if it was for such a brief few moments. I kind of wonder though if 'see Neil' wasn't just another line to check off on her checklist. It would explain why we only ever spoke two lines before she disappeared again.

It was a shame, things seemed like they were all just going to work out that night I confessed to her. Sure she had been unsure, and we didn't become an official couple but we talked almost the entire night after. I had never done that with someone before. Sure Rod and I hung out but I doubt even we'd be able to hold a conversation for that long. Plus, our dynamic was different. Rod talks at me and I just kind of get strung along or we make small talk about animals and things we're both really into.

With Rio, we talked about _everything_ , and it never got boring or awkward. I think I even came up with half the topics and everything just... flowed without any awkwardness to it.

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" Tanner, our HR rep said peppily, entering the room.

"Ah it's the sheepdog," muttered one guy a desk over. I was only half listening, still thinking about how Rio had fitted into my side with her head on my shoulder…

"So," he said excitedly, "Like you all requested, we held off on the yearly new years party since you all were just going to celebrate with your home towns and families anyway, but I hope you haven't forgotten our compromise! We'll be having our beginning of year party next Saturday, be sure to invite your friends and families!"

There was a silence and Tanner's face dropped to a dead serious stare. "Actually though. Invite people, seriously."

The guys finally all went back to work, avoiding all eye contact with the rep. Turns out the only thing dealers hate more than work is social events.

He almost cried, "Feel a little bad for me! I studied HR at my business school for four years and lead all of the event planning committees! I was hosting parties for a society of more than 700 students and bringing in CEOs for networking events. Now I can't even get all of you in one room for one night, and when I do, you just sit in different corners and drink in silence! Bring your spouses, bring your friends! Bring anyone you find on the street with some sort of personality!"

He pulled out a bunch of papers and began handing them out, they were formal invitations. "Now I know I handed these out before," he said, "but now I'm going to have to treat you like a bunch of kindergardeners who need supervision putting all of their letters to their parents directly into their backpacks. I saw how they all ended up in the paper bin- Vaughn!" He called, cutting himself off, "Don't you dare put that paper in your desk! It is going in your suitcase!"

He reached me, "Neil!" He said cheerfully, "We never see you in! You're coming right?"

"Yeah," I said, "and I'm bringing a friend."

He fist pumped, "Awesome! See you then!"

Usually I didn't like going to these, but I needed an excuse to get Rod out for a night. We hadn't hung since he got together with Tina, she legitimately took up all of his free time. Which you'd think was impossible since she also took up all of the few spare seconds in Rio's schedule.

After this huge experience with a baby dropped in our laps by the Harvest Goddess, Rio did learn she needed to make time for other people. Just not with me. She now had weekly tea parties at the restaurant with Tina and the other girls would intermittently join in. I mean, I was happy for her. I knew she had started to feel left out and inadequate. I could relate.

Luckily, I got Rod to commit a week ago. Even Tina wouldn't be able to pull him away from this. I think I really needed some solid time with him. Honestly, I'd been getting lonely. Each day was getting a little more demoralizing. That starry night was getting further and further away and it seems suddenly no one had the time for me.

I knew I was probably being melodramatic, it had been less than a week but it just sort of felt like I lost my baby and best friend in the same night and the girl I'm seeing doesn't really think about me nearly as much as I think about her.

On the Friday before the party, I milled around the house. It was my first day off in the week and honestly, I slept in. No one really does that in this town other than Soseki but I found myself waking up and honestly not finding a good enough reason to get out of bed. I skipped breakfast and, due to the lack of activity, never quite got hungry.

It was well past two when I forced myself to make a late lunch. I needed to have leftovers by the time Rio stopped by which was usually anytime between 3 and 5.

I stood over my stove and stirred the pot lethargically. Red king crab stew, a little decadent for a late afternoon lunch, but, if it was the only thing she was going to eat today it needed to be hardy- and I couldn't trust that she was eating anything else. She seems to know when she's on the brink of passing out and that's the only point she stops to take care of herself- only to work herself to that point again.

There was a knock at my door and a moment later Rod came in, scratching his head apologetically, my heart sunk, I knew that look. _Of course._

"Heeey Buddy," he started.

"Hey Man," I nodded coolly.

"So… funny thing," he started, "Tina's parents are coming into town tomorrow and she wants me to meet them. It's a pretty critical thing in a relationship and I know you have your office party tomorrow but, I mean, maybe we could just hang on Sunday?"

"Yeah, sure… Sunday… The office party is pretty lame anyway, it'll be more chill to just hang out here," I said, although it was a toss-up on whether that would happen either.

Rod grinned, "Awesome! Thanks for understanding! I mean of course you would understand- what with you having Rio and all- we're both whipped men now eh?" He winked at that last joke and I felt sick, of course I didn't. If he wasn't too stuck on talking about Tina all the time he'd know things were… not moving at all for Rio and I.

"Sure." Was all I said.

He still hadn't fully stepped in the door, so I guessed I wasn't really going to see him today either. "Great! So I'll go tell Tina! I mean, we were pretty sure you'd be cool with it but you did ask me first so I wasn't just going to ditch you or anything," He rambled. "Anyway, I'll see you Sunday ok?"

"Yeah," I said.

He closed the door and left.

I sighed and leaned against the kitchen table, staring up at the ceiling tiredly. Maybe Allen would want to hang? I shuddered at the thought, only there realizing how far I'd fallen.

My stomach rumbled, it was only now that I was smelling food that I realized how hungry I actually was. Heading back to the stove, the stew looked finished.

As I turned off the burners, there was another knock at the door and then it opened. "Hey Neil!"

"Rio," I said. This was one of her earlier visits.

She smiled at me brightly and I gave her a tired smile.

She walked over, chuckling a little to herself, "your hair is looking more dishevelled than usual today!" Her smile dropped as she got closer, "Actually Neil, are you alright?"

I looked at her trying to fake confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You look down," she said. "I wanted to come and tell you how well Scooter is doing."

Scooter, I wracked my brain, "Oh right, your new alpaca."

Something I had said made her even more concerned. "Neil… you never forget an animal's name."

"Sorry Rio, I'm not having a great day," I said.

I had to wonder how pathetic I must have looked that she actually sat down at my table, pulled out her little notebook and crossed out a few lines before closing it and looking back at me.

Honestly, it meant something that she was willing to still make sacrifices for me, I wasn't so sure she would anymore. "I'm here," she said. "Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know," I said. Then I gestured at the pot on the stove, "I just made red king crab stew if you want some."

She laughed a little, "I'm glad you liked the red king crab I brought you. I thought it was a kind of weird 'gift' but you've been eating a lot of seafood recently- or I guess _we've_ been eating a lot of seafood recently so I thought you might actually appreciate my special find."

I wanted to make sure she had enough protein in her diet. I didn't tell her this.

"Yeah, thanks…" was all I actually did say and I scooped us both out a bowl's worth of stew and brought the dishes to the table.

As we sat to eat, I realized I really did want to talk. "Rod's been completely preoccupied with Tina," I said.

Rio rolled her eyes, "I _know,_ and he's _all_ she talks about. I swear they act like they're _dying_ whenever they're apart. It's crazy, good thing we're not like that, huh?"

"…yeah," I said unconvincingly. Maybe I couldn't tell her everything, like how she was slowly tearing my heart apart without even realizing it.

"I hear he's already meeting her parents tomorrow, they are moving FAST," she said.

I sighed, "Yeah he was just in here moments before you and told me… he was supposed to come with me to the yearly office party at the sanctuary. The HR rep is going to ride me hard about coming alone after I confirmed for two."

"Oh," she said with some surprise. "You didn't… I mean if you'd wanted I could have… I guess maybe we're too fresh in whatever this relationship is to…" She tried to find the right way to express her thoughts and finally gave up with a, "I could come if you want, but I get it if you're too embarrassed to bring a… _girl_."

I looked at her in surprise, "No, I mean, if you have time tomorrow night- by all means."

She pulled out her notebook, and scanned it intensely, moving a couple of lines to different pages. "I can be free after 5:30," she said.

"It starts at 5 but you can come late. Unfortunately, I can't wait for you but we could meet there if you remember where the office is."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I think so, was it the big building on the hill?"

"That's it," I nodded.

She hadn't touched her food yet, she was still looking at me. "Is that what was bothering you? Just that Rod flaked?"

I shrugged, "more or less."

A frown still tugged at her lips, "O-ok… just, if I'm being honest, I kind of got the sense you've seemed a little more down all week…"

She could see through me more than I'd guessed. Well of course, it's why I loved her in the first place.

She glanced around the house as if searching for a clue as to what was affecting me, unable to see herself in her own scan. Her gaze stopped on something and a little pain seemed to flicker in her eyes. I followed the path to the pile of baby books beside the couch that I still hadn't gotten around to taking back to Hossain.

"I still need to take those clothes back to Hana too…" she said.

I reached out and found her hand on the table.

"I miss her," she said, with a slight shake in her voice.

"Yeah... me too."

 **This was supposed to be one cute, little finale chapter but honestly, rereading the last chapter, it seemed like a bit of a leap to the end, I think the next chapter will be the big sum up. Sorry for the wait. When I missed the December deadline and it opened up when I had to finish this, I started to procrastinate XD Luckily now I'm procrastinating on other things and so we're here, full loop.**

 **Oh no... it's two in the morning and I'm still at school, I've messed up. Oh and what do you know... another snow storm... sure thought those were over.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I think I said this would be the last chapter, or at least I had planned for it to be but I had to rush too much of the end to fit it in and I hated the finished product so there's now going to be another chapter after this. Thanks to Psycho Kay for the advice. (Although you may hate her for this XD) I'll probably put the alternative ending in the author's notes at the end of the next chapter since I had written it out and everything.**

* * *

"Neil!" Tanner said joyfully, "Glad to see you!" He went in for a hug that I masterfully dodged. Unfazed, he glanced around, "Where's your friend?"

"She's going to be late," I said.

He grinned, "Oooo, a _she_ eh? Good for you."

Annoyed, I just kind of nodded and ducked away as he was distracted by the next group entering.

"Oh Neil! Howdy!" A voice called and I turned in confusion towards the unmistakable accent.

"Marielle?" I asked in confusion. "Uh… hey."

Thee cabin country vendor waved me over cheerfully and I actually cracked a smile. She had grown on me a lot.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Oh just peachy sweetheart- I was just headin' on to the bar over there-" She gripped my arm good-naturedly and leaned in, a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "I'm not gunna ask why y'all have a bar in your office buildin'."

"This is kind of an all-purpose activity room, it's not usually stocked" I shrugged. "The sanctuary is a weird place, we hold networking events and conferences here. I think a couple of people have even had outdoor weddings and had the reception in here." We glanced around at the Walmart-brand plastic foldup tables and chairs. "Budget weddings," I added.

We walked over to the little bar and took two of the stools at the counter. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your HR boy- uh, Tanner I think he's called- was kind enough to sent me an invite an' I wanted an excuse to come see how you were doin'," she said.

"How I was doing?" I asked.

She smiled at me sympathetically, "Your sweet baby lamb's gone back now am I right?"

I gave her a pained grimace, "Uh, yeah… yeah she did. On Starry Night. We didn't see it coming, she just disappeared."

"Aw, darling!" She said with very honest empathy.

"Rio was torn apart," I sighed.

"Oh I bet," she said sadly, "I can't even imagine, poor dear… how is she doing now?"

"Uh, good I think. She's working a bit too hard. She'll be coming by when she's finished up with her animals." I said.

She grinned widely and hit my back with enough force for me to yelp. "Well, good on ya two! I take it yer datin'?"

"Not exactly…" I said uncomfortably.

Marielle rolled her eyes. "Not exactly," she said in a tone suggesting she didn't believe me at all.

"Uh, right," I said standing up and moving behind the counter. "This is not a real bar. Do you want something? There's just a minifridge back here."

"I'll just have whatever yer havin' sugar," she said and I nodded, prying two beers out of a case that had been terribly mangled from its side rather than opened properly.

"Guys here are animals," I muttered, sliding her a can across the counter.

"I doubt that," she laughed, "I reckon if that were the case you'd like them a little more."

"Fair," I said with a bit of amusement.

I came back around, and we settled into talking about the alpacas and their move to the sanctuary.

Later into the night, I started to check the clock anxiously.

"You said Rio was comin' soon?" Mireille asked, noticing my last not-so-subtle glance at the wall behind her.

"I definitely said that," I said with a deep sigh. She was starting to be so late, I began to doubt she was actually coming.

"Aw, I'm sure there's a good reason she's not here yet," she said reassuringly. "Rio's a sweet girl who seems to care about you very much."

I bit my inner cheek, not really wanting to talk about it with my business partner, or at all really. It was a Cabin Country thing to get a little too up and personal with people and I was still getting used to it. Before I would have said something stupid by now. I think being a fake dad for a season kind of helped me with my defensive foot-in-mouth issues. Although the really personal talk was still a bit much for me.

A couple of men walked by and joined a pair at the table behind us, "So you know that barn that was burnt down in '02 that we've been trying to get fixed since?" One of the newcomers asked the group.

"Don't I?" One of the men said sarcastically.

"Well get this, we were hanging around it, taking a piss at management, like usual, and this HOT blonde girl walks up."

"A hot girl? Went up to you? You sure you're not making this story up?" A voice piped in incredulously.

"I agree with Ben," said another, "Seems unlikely. Honestly, with a mug like that even I half want to ask you to move to another table."

"No, it's what happened next, just listen to this!" The original speaker insisted. "So, she asked about the barn and we told her about it and she was like, 'why don't you just fix it?' _As if it was that easy_."

"Blondes, gotta luv 'em." There was a clinking sound, as they all cheered to the notion.

A headache coming on, I kind of felt like I knew where this was going. Then again, I could be jumping to conclusions…

"Anyway," said the man, "We told her we've been trying for years to get someone in. She just sort of looked at the burnt wreck, tilted her head back and forth and was like, 'I could probably do it pretty fast, I was supposed to meet someone though…'"

Marielle watched me with mild amusement as I put my face in my hands. "Darnnit Rio…" I mumbled.

"Is this something Rio does?" She whispered with a quiet laugh.

"It's the most Rio thing I have ever heard," I answered. A sick feeling was growing in my stomach.

The man continued. "We thought she was kidding but we were like, 'by all means! Give it a whirl missy!' We brought out some coveralls that barely fit the tiny thing and we left her with some tools."

"The tool kit probably weighed more than she did," his companion added.

"We felt bad after a while when she hadn't given up and come in to join the party so we went out to invite her in and… the whole barn was rebuilt!"

There were expressions of incredibility and I ruefully turned around in my barstool to address the table. "Where is she now?" I asked, the harshness in my tone catching them off-guard.

"Who knows," said the guy, "I'm starting to think it might have been a supernatural encounter."

One of the men that was originally at the table paused, "Wait… a blonde in coveralls… I thought she was part of maintenance, I saw her walking in the hallway downstairs and convinced her to fix that broken step outside."

"How long ago?" I asked.

"I don't know, half an hour ago?" he said.

She'd be done that by then.

Jeff walked into the room triumphantly and announced to the table, "Men! Worship me! I got a chick in maintenance to finally put that second stall door back up in the backroom! Now two people can shit at a time!"

Tanner, finally overhearing the conversation came over with a confused frown, "I don't recall anyone from maintenance working tonight…"

"Poor little missy," said the barn man, "wonder who she was supposed to be here with."

"Must really hate him if she'd rather do free-construction than be seen on his arm," another laughed.

"That could be any one of our ladies!" The stair guy joked.

"Oh dear…" Said Mirelle but she still looked rather amused. "I'm sure that's not the case, Hunny," she said quietly to me, upon noticing my expression. My jaw felt tight, locked shut in a way that I didn't bother responding to her. It was for the best, I would have probably said something that she didn't deserve. I needed to save all of my words for someone else.

I stood up and walked briskly out of the room towards the bathrooms before the Rio-sighting report grew stale.

This couldn't go on like this any longer.

* * *

I sighed as I lifted up the door and held it in place with my foot while struggling for a moment to line up the door's hole with the one on the hinge, pin held lightly between my lips while my hands were occupied.

This was getting a little ridiculous, I knew I really shouldn't have offered to build that barn and I _definitely_ shouldn't have been standing there in the men's bathroom.

I had just gotten so nervous about the party on the walk to the sanctuary, I'm _so_ bad at parties. To make matters worse, I realized that although I knew where the office building was… I didn't know the layout of the office, or where the party would probably be held. What if I walked in the wrong door and ended up somewhere I shouldn't be? What if the party was building-wide and I couldn't find Neil?

I didn't want to walk in there alone. As soon as the building had been in sight, I could feel my heart tightening up as I got more and more anxious. I was second-guessing my dress, fussing with the skirt as if pulling on it was going to cause the chiffon fabric to stretch down and cover my exposed legs.

I didn't know what I had been thinking when I was picking out my clothes back at home, it seemed appropriate at the time. It was normal to go to a casual spring party in a no-fuss floral dress but I started to wonder if I was going to look to overtly feminine. I was going to an animal dealers party, they were a rough and tumble kind of folk. They weren't going to dress up at all and I was going to look ridiculous!

The first men I'd passed on the path to the building were dressed like cowboys, I had been right, that was probably their everyday wear. There was still a bit of dirt caked on the leg of one of the guy's jeans.

I ended up approaching them because I figured they were heading to the party and it was way less awkward walking up other people than walking in late to an entire building of strangers. Maybe I could walk in with them, they could show me where to go…

That's when I heard them talking about the barn. I should have ignored it. I should have just let it go but the idea that it had almost been twenty years and in all that time all they had ever done was sit around and complain about how no one was doing anything was appalling to me. I couldn't help myself, I could do it so quickly… and it could just be done.

Then of course they left and when I quickly finished, I still had all of the same problems as before and now I had coveralls and a toolbox I didn't know what to do with. I decided to wear the coveralls in and change out of them in the first bathroom I saw. Somehow the building was less scary to walk into when I looked like someone who belonged there. I took the tools with me because I didn't know where to put them, I'd ask the men when I found them.

Entering the building through what seemed like a side entrance, I found myself in one of those classic industrial cement stairwells that echoed and smelled like cut grass and sweaty boots.

I supposed I'd start with the first floor.

I walked down a long cement corridor and realized I'd had to have messed up, this floor must have been the basement. I paused at the maintenance door, considering just stashing the tools there…

A man walked by and I looked at him with relief. Maybe he could give me directions and tell me where things went.

"Done for the day?" He asked.

I smiled, "Uh, no I-"

He perked up, "Wait you're still on shift? That's awesome! Say do you think you could fix that step at the front entrance, I swear if any one of those drunken louts at the party trips on it, we're going to get sued. It's a top priority!"

I was about to protest but honestly, one step? I could fix that in a second, I might as well. "Yeah sure," I said. I was clearly lost in the back corridors of the building anyway, I probably needed to leave and come in through the front and I'd find the party. I'd be passing the step anyway.

That was my second mistake. Then, through a continuing series of misunderstandings, here I was now, fixing a stall in the men's bathroom.

I didn't have my watch on me, it clashed with the dress and I thought it would be a nice gesture to Neil to go without it. When I have it on I always check it and I wanted to show him I was there for him tonight no matter how long of a time it was. I paused in my work… Oops. So much for that.

I wondered how late it actually was. I _really_ needed to be getting to Neil, the poor guy. A little goofy grin crossed my face while I thought about him, he really was such a good person. I was scared about how we'd get on without Sophie but everything felt quite natural. I'd been so busy recently that I hadn't been able to see much of him but I was actually genuinely excited to see him after this, even with my anxiety about parties.

I quickly finished the door and opened and shut it experimentally, making sure everything in the lock system was lined up when I noticed the stall didn't have any toilet paper. Why would a stall without a door be out of toilet paper? Were people using it without the door? Men truly were a mystery.

The supply closet was just outside, I might as well just put in another roll…

The closet was pretty small but had some deep shelves. I kept the door open, not bothering to find the light switch as I rummaged around. A figure in the doorway suddenly appeared, casting a looming shadow over me. I jumped and turned around in terror.

"Oh Neil," I said in relief, a smile beginning to grow across my face. "That almost gave me a heart attack."

He didn't say anything, just glowered.

A slight shiver ran down my spine, his scowls really were legendary. Although, his faces could be hard to read, sometimes his 'concentrating' face looked like an 'I'm about to murder you' face.

I laughed nervously and gestured at my gigantic coveralls, "You're probably wondering about these, it was a funny story actually-"

"I already heard it," he said, cutting me off.

"Oh…" I said, at a loss for words. He really was upset. Of course he was upset, I had to have been very late by now. I just kept getting so distracted. "I swear, I was coming straight over I just wanted to put some TP in the stall… and maybe put away these tools…" I said.

"That's not your job Rio," he said, stone-faced.

"Right," I said quietly. "Yeah… you're right. Goddess, I'm sorry I left you alone for so long."

My apology actually seemed to make him angrier. " _Are you though?_ Honestly, I used to feel bad for you, I thought that Dunhill was taking advantage but clearly you bring this stuff onto yourself."

"Well hold on," I protested, "that's not true!"

He sighed again. He'd been doing that a lot recently. A prickle of worry tickled my heart. I wished he'd just tell me what was wrong.

"Neil?" I asked, lifting a hand to my chest tentatively. "Are you really sure you're okay?"

He shook his head. "No, of course, I am not okay," he spat.

"Can't you just tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded. I'd been watching him slowly deflate for a while now. I couldn't help him if he didn't tell me what was going on. I knew he didn't like people prying into his negative thoughts. He was the kind of person who liked to push through them on his own and instead just talk about the good things. He hadn't had a lot of good things recently...

"What are we doing?" He asked tiredly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He gave me a pained expression. "What is this Rio? Whatever it is it's not working." He gestured between the two of us and my blood froze.

I shook my head in dumbfounded disagreement. What was he talking about? Just because I was late to an event he hadn't even originally invited me to?

"Why are you looking at me so confused?" He said in annoyance, "I swear we've barely talked since Starry Night. Be honest, you don't think anything of me do you? I kept telling myself you were just busy with your work but now with tonight, it's like you'll do anything to avoid me!"

I crossed my arms with a little bit of my own annoyance. After Starry Night came spring, and the very beginning of spring is literally any farmer's most busy time of the year, everyone knows that. I _was_ busy with my work. So I didn't give him my full undivided attention for a short while- I still went out of my way to visit him every day. I pulled out my notebook and flipped through my days since Starry Night, planning to give him a full rundown of everything else I'd had on my plate these last couple of days. As I skimmed through the entries though, I blanched. Starry Night… was a long time ago. How were we already almost ten days into spring?

I looked at him in surprise. "I- I didn't realize… how much time had passed."

"Yeah," he said, with a slightly aggressive tone. "For someone who can't stop counting every second, this sure happens to you a lot."

Honestly, fair. I felt terrible. Then I felt worse as everything dawned on me.

 _I_ was the reason he was miserable. I was the reason he had stopped smiling. "Oh …" I said under my breath in disbelief at myself. There was something else that had been in his eyes this past week that I had just thought was fatigue. It was heart-ache. It was splattered across his face more obviously now beneath the anger.

"I'm… really sorry," was all I could say, it the absence of any other words.

He was silent for a moment, staring at me intensely. Then he visibly deflated, any anger he had been emanating was gone and now he just looked defeated. "I guess I don't have any right to be upset. This is my fault. I bullied you into this relationship and gave you no alternatives."

"Neil…"

"We can be friends…" He said with a broken wince that might have been an attempt at a smile. "Well, sort of. I mean, probably not good ones." He thought over his words and shook his head, "Nah, let's be honest, we probably won't be friends, that's just a thing people say, but if you run into me on the street it doesn't need to be awkward, we'll just let things go back the way they were before everything. Don't worry, this won't affect our working relationship. I'll still pick my best animals for you and I won't show any negative bias at festivals."

My heart was breaking at his expression and words. "Neil, stop," I said holding my head and shaking it back and forth. "Just stop." I looked at him painfully, "How do I fix this? I don't want that."

"I don't know for sure if we _can_ fix this," he said.

How had I neglected him so much? How had I so unintentionally pushed him aside and casually watched him devolve to this state? Until I knew how I was doing this, I couldn't tell him I'd stop. I didn't want to make any false promises and then go right back to being literally the worst girlfriend ever.

I was also selfish though. I couldn't let him go. I needed to somehow fix everything right here. I could feel my eyes sting a little but I refused to cry. I kind of felt like that would be the easy way out. Obviously, Neil still liked me or he wouldn't be this upset. I didn't want him to just forgive me because I cried. I wanted to make things right.

Voices down the hall caused me to freeze in panic. If we got interrupted here, I wasn't sure what would happen. I think it would be over. Neil would storm off and I'd just have to go home and the next time we met, we'd just be two people living in the same village again.

Without thinking too much, I pulled him into the closet and shut the door behind us.

It was pitch black and a pretty tight place for two people. My nose was brushing his chin and my hands had instinctively jumped in front of me as a sort of barrier between us. Now they awkwardly hovered at his chest, not quite touching him but grazing the fibres of his sweater as they shook.

We were silent as the voices and footsteps outside passed.

I could tell from his breathing pattern that I had caught him off-guard, his warm breath slightly messed my bangs.

"I'm sorry Neil... I've just never quite figured out what you do with you, it was all so new."

"Rio everyone who dates had dated for the first time at some point," he said. "That excuse gets a little old."

"That's not what I meant," I said quietly, ducking my head down. "I guess I just never anticipated meeting a person who wanted nothing from me," I said. "You are so new."

"What?" He asked, now confused.

"You don't ever need me to do anything…" I said. "The villagers want me to build their houses, Dunhill wants the restoration plans finished, Tina sometimes asks me to do little home repairs… Doing things for people is how I connect with them, but I haven't done anything for you at all. What do you want from me?" I finally placed my hands on his chest. I gripped loosely at the fabric of his shirt. "If you just tell me, I'd do anything."

I was surprised to feel his heartbeat hammering through his chest but he quickly leaned away from me a little, maybe unconsciously, maybe not so I let go of him and backed up a little too. My back hit the shelves behind me and there was a slight clattering sound of objects tipping over.

I heard a long sigh, and the lights flicked on. "I don't know Rio," said Neil, removing his hand from the light switch. "What are you even going on about? I wanted you to come hang out with me at the party. I wanted to _spend time_ with you, isn't that enough?"

I looked at him in confusion. "You just want to spend time with me?"

Seemed like a waste of time. Not it the sense that he'd be wasting my time, in the sense that he'd be wasting his use of my time. I didn't get it. I could do so many things, but I wasn't a conversationalist, I wasn't someone who could brighten a room just by being in it. What was he going to get out of me just being there? It felt like going to an interview and realizing part way through you are grossly unqualified for the position.

He stepped back, seeing something on my face he clearly didn't like. "You're... not ready for a relationship if you can't even get that."

"I guess we're just going to have to do one more thing out of order," he sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Break up before we even started dating," he said. "This wasn't... either of our faults."

His face expressionless, he opened the door and left me there alone in the closet.


	27. Chapter 27

Klaus crossed his arms and stared at me sternly from his desk as I gathered my things up from around the mobile bed.

"I'd give you a lecture," he said, "but someone seems to be bringing you in every week now regardless of what I say."

"Sorry Doc," I said with a sigh. "I appreciate everything you do for me."

He stared at me through his spectacles. "How can you not realize when you're about to collapse? You don't feel the waves of fatigue and think, 'hmm I better stop'? You've done it enough times at this point that you should recognize the feeling."

I felt my chest twist. "I don't know… I used to be able to tell when I was getting tired. Now I'm always tired."

He leaned back and rolled his eyes. "I wonder what your body is trying to tell you there?"

"Sorry, sorry, you're right," I said. "I won't be in again."

He shook his head, "Right, of course, I'll be seeing you next week."

I ducked my head with shame and began to head out of the clinic.

"Rio," he said.

I turned around.

He sighed deeply, "I've worked with all sorts of people back in my old hospital in the city. I thought I'd learned to distance myself enough from my patients but it's different in such a small town where your patients are also your neighbours… or when the patient is the very same person who voluntarily built your clinic."

He pulled out a couple of coins and put them in my hand. "I am prescribing you a tub of ice cream, as unhealthy as that sounds. It's a _slightly_ less destructive way of grieving your recent losses."

"The women of my family don't sit around and grieve," I said defensively. "If you have the energy to cry, you have the energy to work. That's what my mother always says."

He shook his head, "Do what you want. It's what you'll do anyway. I have nothing left to say to you."

"I'll see you later," I said, I paused at the door, "but not here. At the next festival."

He didn't say anything as I left.

I checked my watch. It was nine in the morning. My animals were going to be ticked I hadn't let them out yet.

I skulked back through the entire length of the village, rueing building the hospital so far away from my home. It made these morning walk-of-shames all the more humiliating.

Between East and West Village, I ran into Dunhill mowing the municipal grass on his large rickety mower. It vibrated and jerked as he waved me over. I sighed deeply, I had been trying to avoid him.

"Rio ahoy!" He said loudly over the sound of the mower. The smell of cut grass and gasoline was overpowering.

"Hey!" I yelled back.

"What?" He asked, cupping his ear.

"Hey!" I called.

"One moment!" He yelled and he killed the engine.

"Rio! Just the girl I was hoping to see!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh?" I asked nervously.

"I remember we had talked about building a watchtower up at the top of the hill? A fun little thing for visitors to be able to look over the whole village? How's the progress on that?" He asked.

"Um," I said, wringing my hands together. "It's just that … right there on the top of the hill is the town plaza, it's such a happening place, I don't want to disrupt local businesses during the day, and the construction sounds would echo through the valley and keep people up at night."

"You work so fast, I'm sure they could all deal with the noise for a day," He said.

"The animal stalls are there," I protested. "I'd stress out the livestock and pets! They're already out of their element standing out there on display, I couldn't make any more trouble!"

He looked at me for a moment seriously. The old man had deep lines across his face that seemed so harsh in those rare times he wasn't smiling. "Rio," he said. "You're not just making excuses, are you? When was the last time you spoke to Neil?"

"I don't know," I said, "I've been busy and I don't really count the days it's been since I've last seen every single villager."

I hadn't seen Neil since the night of the party back in spring. I couldn't believe it was only the first day of summer now. As fast as time had seemed to move before that point, it felt like it had stopped altogether after.

He was right. We did not stay friends.

He was also wrong, in that he said it didn't have to feel awkward. I couldn't even bear to look at him without feeling like I needed to go find a bush to barf my heart out, and that was just when I saw the red of his coat in the far distance. I hadn't talked to or seen him face to face at all yet.

"You didn't enter in the yak competition," he said.

I squirmed a little.

He sighed, "It's alright Rio, you had just broken up that week. No one wanted to see you two being forced to stand on the stage together but you need to remember that the ranch is your primary job so you need to start entering in these animal festivals we host, it's embarrassing when the town doesn't have any entries!"

"Right," I said quietly.

"So I expect to see you in the alpaca festival coming up!" He said.

"Yes, I had been planning on it. Scooter is ready for a beginner," I said.

He nodded approvingly. "Sorry to have had to scold you there Rio," he said joyfully again. "We all know and appreciate how hard you work!"

"Well, I should get back to it," was all I said.

The clunky machine revved back on behind me and I prayed I wasn't going to run into anyone else, Dunhill was the only person too dense to realize where I was coming from.

I got home without a hitch and sighed, stretching out my aching muscles. A new season was always a killer. I had entire fields to re-sow and I had a very late start.

I headed to my mailbox first to skim through the seasonal glut of mail. There was the newspaper, Rebecca had new blueprints, Yuri had new designs… Clement's Restaurant had sent out a sneak peek of the summer menu.

I stopped shuffling for a moment at Neil's familiar handwriting.

'I'm now stocking llamas,' it said in his standard curtness, no frills or gimmicks applied.

Good for him… he worked out another deal. I remembered Marielle telling him she'd set him up with a trader from Silk Country.

I fiddled with the paper. I should be getting a llama, but I wasn't sure I could just walk up to the stall… talking to him was still too much for me. I was weak. Reading a note in his hand was about all I could handle.

I tried to put the dealer out of my mind for a minute as I skimmed through the rest of my mail. The last thing of note was in a sealed envelop. I turned it over curiously. It had a postage stamp, so it came from outside of town.

I headed inside and dropped everything else on the table and pulled out the letter, ripping the envelope carelessly.

I was a wedding card... but not an invite, an announcement after the fact.

I looked at the picture of the smiling woman in a white gown being embraced by an equally happy man, they were both in their late 50s and I didn't recognize them. My first assumption was that this was probably sent to the wrong person but as I flipped the letter over, I paused.

It was from my dad… he had gotten remarried.

I didn't even bother turning the card back over to inspect the picture further, I tossed it on the table without a second thought. I never knew him, I had no reason to care.

My poor mother though. I wondered if she knew. I could only now begin to imagine how she must have felt to have the love of her life walk out on her and her toddler. Now that I knew a little something about lost love, I had an even better appreciation for her.

I headed to the barn, unable to shake the worry from my chest. How was she going to react? She was all alone in the city now without me. If he sent a letter to me who he had never known he had to have sent one to her. What a monster.

My mother was even stronger than I had ever guessed. She was already my hero growing up and now I knew just how devastating and long-lasting heartache could be.

Everything I'd ever done was to be just like her. She was always so powerful and important that it was hard to imagine her vulnerable.

She is one of those people who works in a glass office on the top floor of a skyscraper in the center of the city. She's efficient, poised and unapologetic. I never quite managed to learn her confidence.

She had never seemed bothered by the divorce, so I had never really thought about it as a big deal. Obviously though, she had to have been. She must have just bottled it all up inside. She never spoke about him, and a younger me mistook that for her being over him. Really, if she never spoke about him, she must have been so devastated that she just couldn't bring herself to.

I realized I hadn't called her in a while. Maybe I should. This glut I hadn't been able to get out of since Sophie and Neil, maybe the real problem is I just hadn't talked to my real family in a while and that was contributing to my loneliness.

There was a phone at the general store. I could call her when I went today to pick up my summer order of seeds,

but first the livestock.

My animals almost barrelled me over in their eagerness to get out and enjoy the first day of warm sun.

I had to brush and milk them outside but the weather was good so I didn't mind.

As I worked, I reminisced more about my mother.

She really had made me everything I was today. She taught me independence and self-motivation. She provided for both of us all on her own, I hadn't been able to do that with Sophie, I had needed an entire village to chip in. It was actually kind of embarrassing when I thought about it.

I learned everything about plumbing and carpentry from wanting to help her out and make her life easier. One time she was at the office late and the sink broke. It needed to be fixed right away and I didn't want to give her another thing to worry about so I went on the internet and figured out how to fix it myself. She was so proud of me and it felt so good that I spend all my free time learning how to fix other things. She'd always give me an approving hug when she came home and I'd shown her what I'd done that day, and that's all that I ever needed.

By the time I was thirteen, she didn't have to worry about the house anymore.

Love isn't something that needs to be shown by the amount of time you spend together, and family are the people that you can see for only a minute a day and you don't need anything more to prove how much you care for each other, you just know. It's in the things to do for each other, it's in the kind words you receive in passing.

I finished gathering the last of the eggs back in the chicken coop and headed into town.

It was sad how awkward I felt just walking into East Town during ordinary working hours. Neil's animals was in the center of town square, at least an edge of the cart was always visible in its elevation to anyone no matter where they were.

I should buy a llama. There's not much time until the first llama festival, other ranchers would have an advantage if I put off buying one... Plus I'd decided to call my mom. I wasn't sure I could face her if I was really this pathetic.

If I were my mom, I'd be able to walk right up to Neil's animals. She wouldn't let any of her feelings get in the way of her work.

Feeling spurred on, I walked right past the general store and straight to the town square.

My head hummed and my legs felt weak as I headed to Neil's stall, he hadn't seen me yet as he was too busy rummaging through something in his cart.

I stopped in front of him. It was too late now to escape, he'd see me fleeing.

My throat closed as he looked up.

We looked at each other for what felt like too long of a time.

His eyes finally narrowed and he stood up, "Uh hey."

"Hey," I said, using every fibre of my being to sound natural, and I was actually pulling it off.

"Saw your note in the mail this morning," I said. "Llamas, that's cool."

He looked at me for a long moment, as if searching for something in my expression. Whatever it was, he didn't find it. "Yeah, guess you're here to buy one?"

"Yeah," I said, I even mustered an enthusiastic tone. "I love llamas, I'm excited for this!"

"Alright," he said. "If you pay now, I'll bring one to your farm after work."

I nodded and handed him the gold. My fingertip accidentally brushed his palm and my whole hand jerked back. So much for natural.

"Right…" I said in embarrassment.

"Right," he agreed. "Rio,"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you entering the alpaca festival?" He asked.

"Yes! I will be. Why? Is there early registration this time around?" I asked in confusion.

"No," he said. He did not explain himself any further.

"Stop flirtin' on the job!" A man called out behind me.

Neil's eyes darted up about ready to stare beams into whoever the voice belonged to but he calmed as he saw who it was.

I turned around.

A short and very tanned old man came walking up with a strange gait. "Just kiddin', a lot has changed since I've been gone but there's no way our Neil would ever be capable of that."

Neil actually left his spot from behind the cart to meet the man as he approached.

The man pulled Neil into one of those boyish gestures that was something between a head-lock and a hug. Which was a feat given how short the old man was, Neil was brought down to a near 90-degree bow. He seemed almost happy though. "Hey Kosaburo, how was your trip?"

"Amazing, you should have come!" He said.

"I would have lost my job," Neil pointed out.

"Ok," I nodded, "Um, bye."

The man turned to me. "Oh! If it isn't sleeping beauty! So the dead have risen, how are you feeling?"

"H-hi?" I said in confusion.

"I hardly recognized you conscious," he said.

He turned to Neil, "I found this young lady passed out by the river area and had to somehow get her all the way across town to the clinic!"

I turned deep scarlet, I had not wanted Neil to know about my recent... incidences.

The man smiled at me, "Quite the trouble maker, aren't ya? Apparently, you do this a lot." He shook his head in wonder, "Honestly you go off on one international fishing trip and come back to a completely different village! I probably would have walked right by the town if I hadn't run into you!"

"Oh! Um, thank you, by the way. I hadn't said that. I appreciate it," I said.

"I'm Kosaburo, Hana's husband, we co-run the general store," He said.

"I've heard about you," I said.

The man ribbed Neil. "Neil, where are your manners I just told you your customer had a medical emergency this morning! Aren't you going to ask her if she's okay?"

Neil looked at me and I felt a shiver down my spine. "She's not my problem."

The man let out a long sigh, "Sorry missy I was trying to teach my adopted son manners but he must have lost all his lessons while I was away."

"It's fine..." I said. It was good he didn't worry about me... I didn't want him to tear himself apart anymore.

I shook my head, "Anyway, I have to be going..."

As I started to leave the man followed me jovially. "Which way are you headed? I gotta get back to work too, I just wanted to let Neil know I was back."

"The general store," I admitted.

"Great! I'll walk with you!" He said.

 _Great_ I thought ruefully.

"Don't mind Neil," he said. "He's a grumpy guts but he's got a heart of gold."

"Yeah, I know..." I said quietly. "He's a great guy."

The man looked at me oddly for a moment. "You're not Rio are you?"

Oh no, he's heard of me. Turns out this actually could get more awkward. "Yeah."

"Well, I won't fault you for anything. First loves are meant to be character building," he said after a moments pause.

I sighed in relief. I had been so nervous to face Hana after the breakup too. Turns out the other people in this village really don't take sides in personal drama. No one has been anything other than sympathetic about the whole thing.

"So I hear you built everything yourself!" He exclaimed.

I smiled a little, finally feeling a little more at ease. "Yeah, Dunhill has me on a series of restoration plans."

"Well now it makes a little more sense why you keep passing out, this is all a lot of work for one person!" He praised. "I missed so much," he sighed, scratching his head. "An entire town built, my other son's magical winter baby?"

I winced and he jumped. "Oh sorry about that, that was insensitive."

"It's fine," I said, we entered the store.

"Oh Kosaburo! You met Rio again!" Said Hana in delight.

"You were right! Quite the little lady!" He said, despite being shorter than me.

"Hey Hana, did the seeds I ordered come in?" I asked.

"Oh yes! Of course! One moment..." she said. "There's quite a lot to pull together sorry, I was distracted by my husband's arrival. I know how you like to be efficient."

I eyed the phone at the far corner of the counter. This was way more awkward than I thought with the two in the room.

"Um, I was wondering... In the meantime, could I make a phone call?" I asked.

"Oh yes of course! Do you mind me asking who you're calling? You've never used to phone before," she asked.

"My mom," I said. "It's been a long time since I'd talked to her."

"Oh Rio, what a sweet girl," Hana smiled.

I lifted the phone and dialled the familiar number.

A small smile crossed my lips as the familiar voice briskly barked, "Hello?"

"Hey mom," I said softly. It was actually really weird making such a personal phone call in the middle of the town general store. Hana and Kosaburo really weren't making attempt to hide that they were listening in. I spoke as lightly as I could.

"Who is this?" The voice asked.

"It's Rio," I said in confusion.

"Oh Rio, Hunny. I wasn't expecting a call from you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I quickly responded. "I just realized I hadn't spoken to you since I moved out…"

"Oh," she said in surprise, "haven't you? I feel like I saw you so recently."

"I left almost a year and a half ago…" I said.

"Oh, oh wow, time flies doesn't it? I've spent half of this last year on a really important merger I haven't had a single second to think about anything else. So what do you need sweetie?" She asked.

"Mom you sound out of breath," I said. "Is this a bad time?"

"No not at all, just powerwalking across Queen street, I have a meeting with a client soon."

"Oh right," I said with a laugh, "cell phones are a thing. We don't have them here I don't think we even have reception."

There was a sound of horror, "In what hell are you living in?"

"It's not so bad," I said. "I don't really need one as a farmer."

"You're a farmer?!" She asked.

"Of course I'm a farmer, I told you, I was moving to Echo Village to work on a farm."

"Oh Hunny, I thought you were joking. I guess you always were good at manual labour though."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's true… I guess I can see how you could think it was a joke. It is kind of funny, but I'm pretty good at it!"

"So what are you calling for?" She asked.

"Um, did you hear about my dad?" I asked guiltily.

"No, what about him?" She asked.

"He got remarried," I said. "Sorry, I thought maybe if you didn't know you'd want to hear it from me… If you wanted to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"Talk about what?" She asked in confusion.

"I feel weird asking but… doesn't it hurt?" I asked. "Or rather, I guess I just wanted to ask you… as my mother..." I felt my face heating up, I wish Hana wasn't sitting a meter away, I slowly slid my back on the counter to hide by sitting in front of the counter. "When does it stop hurting?" I whispered.

"Hunny, I could care less about some weak little man who ran away," she said. "We didn't see eye to eye at all. First he thought I wasn't romantic enough and that I didn't 'spend enough time with my family' then we had you and all he could do was criticize my parenting style. I got full custody just to spite him. Clearly, the judge was on my side!"

"He… had wanted me?" I asked.

"What is bringing this on Rio?"

"I guess I just," again I had to whisper because this is not something I had ever planned to talk about in front of Hana of all people. "Broke up with my boyfriend last season and I'm… not handling it as great as I'd like."

"A season ago?" She asked in shock, "How much free time do you have to still be moaning over a relationship from a season ago? I should have been a farmer! Listen sweetie, go find yourself some other little village boy. You're a pretty girl."

"He was special…" I defended weakly. "The other guys aren't like him."

There was a huge sigh of exasperation on the other end of the phone.

"This doesn't sound like my daughter at all."

"Ah, yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry. I guess I'm wasting your time," I said meekly.

"Is there anything else Rio?"

A weird feeling had been growing in my chest, dark and twisted. I was feeling doubt… and fear. Kind of like what I had felt in the closet when Neil had broken up with me. I didn't quite understand why it was coming to me now. Parts of this conversation weren't going how I'd expected.

"Um, this winter I ended up through some strange circumstances taking care of a baby," I said conversationally.

"UG, babies are the worst! It's bad enough when it's your own, why on Earth would you bother with someone elses?"

"It wasn't so bad…" I said. "And wow mom, I was your baby. Way to make it sound like you didn't like me," I joked.

"Honestly Rio, babies aren't capable of thinking or talking or doing anything by themselves. They are so needy! You were kind of cute but thank the Goddess you grew out of that nonsense."

"She was difficult to take care of sometimes," I admitted. "I felt a little out of my depth most of the time, how did you do it?"

"Babies aren't that hard to take care of," she said dismissively, "Feed it on a schedule, check the diaper a couple of times a day… The annoying part is the noise, once you learn how to tune that out you're good. I got more backwork done on maternity leave than most people in the office get done in a year."

"You mean… you just let me cry?" I asked.

"Rio why do you sound like you're judging me? This is exactly the kind of thing your father was always so upset about. You turned out just fine didn't you?"

"I… I'm not so sure anymore," I was surprised to find myself admit.

"Oh I'm at the building, I'll call you back."

The line went dead.

"You can't call me back…" I said uselessly. "This isn't even my phone…"

I sat there for a good minute just cradling the phone receiver in my hands. My entire life shattered.

She… didn't care about me at all. My dad left because she treated him like I treated Neil.

Poor Neil had been right, love isn't something shown in a minute a day. She just hadn't loved me in the first place.

I got my wish. I was well on the road to becoming just like her.

Come to think about it, my grandmother was just like her too. Divorced, loveless, doesn't even bother speaking to her only family.

Married to our work, incapable of loving anyone who could actually love us back.

It's a good thing Neil and I were forced to do things so far out of order. At least the cycle of the women of my family ruining one and other through the generations was cut here.

We only saw a snippet of the future when Sophie had come. There was a whole life to unfold after that. Neil was going to leave me, I was going to infect Sophie and she was going to grow up to never talk to me. I couldn't stand to see that future for that sweet perfect little girl.

I briefly wished Sophie had never come.

I wished Neil had been an asshole.

I wish they hadn't become my family, because then, maybe I could still remember how to be happy being all alone,

because now, that's exactly what I was. Completely alone. I had been this whole time, I just didn't realize it.

"Oh dearie me," said Hana with a frown. She had hurried around the counter and grasped my shoulder reassuringly. "Would you like a tea Rio? Something warm?"

Kosaburo called out to her from his station, "You better not be thinking about adopting another stray Hana." There was a heaviness in his voice though, as if he had tried to make a joke but was still just a little too shaken up to get the right degree of light-heartedness.

"Are you alright Sweetheart? You look like you're about to cry," said Hana.

 _If you have the energy to cry, you have the energy to work._ That statement was now suddenly a bitter taste at the back of my mouth.

You know what? No. I wasn't like my mom, because I had loved Sophie and I'd never do the things my mom did to me to her. I dropped everything for her when she came.

And I loved Neil. I really, really, really loved Neil.

I stood up and gave a weak smile to Hana. "It's alright," I said, and it was.

Tomorrow, I was going to start fixing the broken pieces of my life and someday, I was going to be someone who could be everything Neil had deserved, and everything I had deserved.

I hung up the phone.

But today, I was going to finally take someone else's advice and nurse my wounds.

"Hana?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Could I also buy some ice cream?"

* * *

 **This is taking a tangent. Y'all really should ignore my author's notes. I don't know what going on either.**


End file.
